Marine101: Pirate101 AU
by Dreammaker123
Summary: In the game fiction you will be experiencing many different things here, also there will be side swaps as well. The Armada will be the good one fighting along side you, that means your enemies will be pirates. Travel through the skyways and fight your way through many traps in Marine101
1. Prologue

Prologue: the diary of my great grandfather

It was a beautiful day in Seala Jonathan Willowsmith was with his son Patrick, he was in his attic looking at all the old things he had from his family. Patrick was looking in the boxes and found his fathers old Marine attire, it seems that he did study at the academy for a good bit of his life. Patrick also found some weird diary that was in his box, so he asked his father why did he go to the academy it wasn't important.

_|Dad don't tell me you went to that boy school it look so boring, besides did you have to wear that ridiculous uniforms? They looked like something that came from long time ago from the appearance, and you want me to go to the school to learn and wear that?|_ His father chuckled as he patted his son on the head softly. To him they maybe just a some strange pieces of cloths in the attic in his eyes, but to his father they were family items that was passed down from generations. Speaking to him he told his son that his grandfather was a great general in his time, and that he had to work to get his rank.

_|Son did I ever tell you about your great great grandfather? Oh he was a good man he wanted to protect the spiral like his father before him did, I read about all of his adventures in his secret diary he had in that box. Why don't you read a little bit of it Patrick, you might find that those silly things to be interesting. He had many fights with pirated back in his day, and he also had a few love tales as well.|_ His father handed his diary for him to read a few chapters. What was in there was quite mysterious from his eyes, yet there could be many tales of which the book could show him. Opening the book he began to read a little bit of the pages, it was if he went back in time reading the tales of his great grandfather.

"To my grand children far off when I am long gone from here, if you happen to find my diary read it learn of my great adventures. Back in the old days of Seala we used to sail the skyways in ships to track pirates, even to this day I could still feel the wind against my face. If you wish to read more simply turn the page...| I guess it's time for us to look into this now


	2. Episode 1

Seala. March 6, 1800

Episode 1: Memories and Tears! Doing the first mission

It was a gloomy day in Seala the air was cool with sadness in the air, Daniel was standing over his fathers grave with a small tear in his eye. It's been three years since his father was killed in battle with a pirate, although the pirate is long gone he still holds a bad grudge against them. He goes to the Marine academy not only to train but to do missions, it was his fathers last wish for him to advance to sail in the skyways. Grand General StarSwimmer runs the academy to train the future marines in battle, although he doesn't look the most fit he does have great battles under his belt. He left the lobby after talking to the king and queen of Seala, it seems that more pirates have stolen from the royal family. This time I think they have had enough of the pirates coming to their realm, they will not allow them to steal another priceless jewel from the grand chapel.

Coming to his chambers most of his students were out doing their duties, Daniel will go on is first mission today to check out the Everglade Valley. That's a small village not far from Seala so he'll do a little walking, but believe me there is a pirate causing trouble for the little village there. Calling Daniel to his office he began to tell him of this situation, it was urgent the people there were scared stiff of this person.

|_Daniel today you will be going on your first mission my boy, this task you will have to deal with the pirate know as The Ripper. My other students are out hunting pirates that our criminals back at Seala, oh now that Ripper is back I don't have many students to deal with him now. I see that you are really ready to et started on this mission, if your father was here to see this he would be so proud. I understand that he got killed by a shot in the back young marine, but don't let your anger get the better of you young one. I have your partner with you his name is Chun-Hu he will aid you, I also have another friend name Madam Jeanne Stormsmith she is out there also.|_ Saluting to the grand general Daniel set out with his new partner in toe. Although he was a bit nervous about this mission he had to do, Daniel wanted to make his father proud that he joined the marines.

Going into the village he found the people were waiting for him, going into the town he spotted Jeanne Stormsmith standing in town looking around impatiently

_|There you are I was getting worried about the grand general, well enough of this we have a lot of work to do around here. Ripper is somewhere near the coast not far from here, I know he has his men protecting the area. That place is full of pirates you'll have to do some fighting there, yet with your training at the academy I don't see a problem here. Be careful Ripper is a tricky one I can tell you that, he will do anything to win in battle when you duel him. Don't waste time now go out there and give him what for, come back to me when you defeat him. Then I shall have a little peace of mind.|_ Following orders he went to the coast to find Ripper's hideout. Chun-Hu was skilled with hand to hand combat Daniel can learn a thing or two, yet getting to know each other will help them create a bond like brothers.

Finally reaching the coast they noticed some ships standing at a makeshift port, Rippers here they have to be careful not to get spotted. Daniel really want to fight them so they could feel his pain, yet Chun-Hu want Daniel to cool down before their battle. He was told about his past by the grand general, how is father died was quite gruesome indeed. You see his father Andrew Willowsmith went to the academy as well, for many years he was a great warrior fighting to keep Seala safe from pirates. One day he got a mission from the grand general to help out a friend, Deacon was captured by a pirate when is ship got surprised attacked by it's crew. Andrew was sent to rescue his good friend from those fiends, little did he know that this would be the last time they would ever meet. The air was quite cool with gloom and sorrow within it, Andrew wasn't afraid to die nor what waits for him beyond the worlds. The only thing he was worry about was his friend Deacon getting destroyed by the pirates captain, yes this captain was the father of the swashbuckler we will meet later on in the story.

Andrew came to the ship seeing the pirate in his sights, his crew was fearsome indeed he had to be very careful with this fight. With the help of his brigade he was able to take out the other ones, the pirate was only one left to deal with now. Going to free Deacon the pirate had another gun under his vest, with quick speed he shot Andrew in the back finishing him for good. Not before Deacon did finished him off for killing his friend, the deacon returned to tell the news to the grand general. Daniel was young at the time ready to sign up for the academy, the general had to tell the sad news to his mother. Crying she pleaded with him not to join the marines and stay, she didn't want to see Daniel die the same way her father did. Yet the general told her that join the marines would honor his father greatly, Daniel agreed to honor his father by joining the marines and making him proud.

Now that you know most about his past we shall continue, Daniel and Chun-Hu snuck into the camp not to get spotted by the others. Once they go there they noticed that they have to fight a few of them to get by, Daniel was a leadsmen he carried a sword just in case to fend off those who chase him. These guys were tough yet not so bad for them to handle, Chun-Nu was able to toss a few of them into each other with ease. He's was skilled in the fighting style of the crane, yet he still doesn't know much and trains everyday with his master. With them out of the way finding Ripper would be simpler now, going down the shore they found a ship looking a bit empty. This had to be his ship so they went inside to arrest him, yet they had no idea how good he is by his fighting.

_|Hold on there I wouldn't venture in there if I were you sonny, you maybe a marine yet you have know idea how strong he is. The names Richard Steelwright I no pirate young man just a sword fighting who likes a good fight, let me help you out with Ripper in there I have a beef with him myself if you didn't know it. Trust me you'll need all the help you can get from me buddy, come on we shouldn't be out here looking like were visiting him.|_ Going inside they saw Ripper standing with a bunch of his crew with him. Daniel and his partner Chun-Nu thought they were in deep trouble, however Richard told them that his crew are cowards by nature. Once Ripper was out they would go running like a pack of wolves, so taking Ripper out would be the first thing on their mind.

As the fighting started it was obvious that Daniel was still training, even though he has a sword doesn't mean it makes him great. His father once told him that "a sword doesn't make you a good warrior, having a good strategy will help you learn to be one." Remembering those words help him fight Ripper right now, yet when his sword got knocked out he was in trouble. Even though he could get it back he'll get hit from behind, luckily Chun-Hu was able to deliver a knockout blow to him. going up to him they tied him up so he couldn't get away this time.

_|Ripper, by the law of his majesty you are here by under arrest. Get up you have a meeting with the grand general my friend, and he isn't giving you a afternoon tea time either.|_ picking him up they took him to Jeanne Stormsmith she was one of the grand generals assistance. The other men took them to the grand general to prepare for his trial, once the grand general got a hold of him he talked Daniel about the good work he's done today.

_|Well done Daniel now that Ripper is taken care of he wont be stealing again, although you took out your first pirate doesn't me the rest will go that way. I can tell you that there are many pirates out there way strong than he was, always keep a sharp eye out for any threats that come your way. Oh Jeanne Stormsmith ask if she can join your crew my boy, it would be wise to add her to your ranks Daniel now. Every marine captain needs a marksmen to help with enemies from a long distance, Jeanne is the best one marksmen we have at the academy. Look at you your father would be so proud of you right now, I know he's looking down at this glorious moment. You will get a ship from me to sail across the skyways with now, however you need your rest Ripper did nick you a good bit of times. I should know that it's never a good idea to send a injured warrior into battle, get some sleep for tonight you shall need it.|_ Saluting Daniel and his crew rest for tonight

((End of Flashback))

Patrick was reading the first piece from his great grandfathers diary, he was pretty amped to continue reading to the next page. Jonathon came into the room looking at his son eyes as they grew with excitement.

_|So I see you like the diary you haven't put it down since I gave it too you, however if you don't like old stories you can give it back to me son. I'll-|_ He was cut short by Patrick that moment.

_|No father I don't want to give it back the diary now, I cant stop reading it the fighting was cool. Yet the part about his father was quite sad when I look at it, I didn't know his father was a marine as well. I guess back then it was too dangerous to turn your back on anyone, can I read more?|_ His father nodded at his son as he turned the page to the net chapter. What will happen in the old times we don't know for sure, perhaps waiting might be the best thing to do.


	3. Episode 2

Seala March 14, 1800

Episode 2: Sailing into the winds! Finding something new

Daniel was sailing in the air the winds were cool to the touch, his brigade was out on a mission to investigate a recent troubles at an a colony. This place was a settlement for the kingdom of Seala, the people here also have their pirate troubles themselves. Recently a swashbuckler has been causing havoc on this island, well on of is henchmen has been doing the work for him right now. Landing on the island they wanted to talk to the governor of this matter, he has so many things on his plate he doesn't know what to do. Coming into his office he looked relived to know someone came here, well at least one thing off his mind for the moment's time. It sound like he is in dire need of some help with this fellow, although he was only a henchmen he can give them some information.

_|This fellow is named Richey some people call him cunning for a reason, you see yesterday we had a priceless box of the family jewels in our museum. Last night someone broke into the place and stolen the valuable item, this isn't just priceless it belongs to the kings wife Frederique. She heard about the news a couple of days ago I can tell you tat, she and her husband has sent marines everywhere to find it. However he's hit again stealing more gold from the royal family. I've know not to be a person that would rush into things like this, however one they stole that item I had the last straw. He has to be brought in to face the crimes he did against the crown, maybe it may bring us once step closer of finding his boss soon. He's much worse than this guy is I can tell you he's fast too, he did in more people than I could count for. Well this wasn't the first time he came to our shores from what I can remember, oh I almost forgot that he is an escaped fugitive from Seala deep prison. His crew was able to defeat the guards and get the key, with him in the skyways he is the most dangerous. Luckily some of the marines can catch him in time before he strikes again, however we need to focus on Richey at the moment. From my repots he somewhere near Evergreen creek not far from here, he has some mean with him as well so be careful now.|_ Saluting Daniel and his crew went off to search for this Richey.

It wasn't a long time searching before they found their first clue, it was a jewel glistening on the ground. Chun-Hu picked it up to examine the precious stone with his soft feathers, looking at it you can tell it was a ruby just like the one from the box. After a few minutes they found Evergreen Creek it was a pretty sight to look upon, yet they weren't here for sight seeing out in these parts. Richey came out here to hide from the marines watchful eyes, they knew that this place is too big to trek alone. Chun-Hu knew exactly how to catch this little fellow, yet thinking of a plan was the tricky part about this mission. Richey location had to be somewhere there where Chun-Hu can fly to check things, taking to the sky he had the best eyes from above to find him.

Daniel paced waiting for him to return to give him a report, he doesn't normally do this often by the looks of things. Even though he was thinking he had to be cautious about this guy, Rickey works for the swashbuckler no wonder what he will do. Chun-Hu kept flying to see if he could spot the hideout, all of a sudden he saw something glistening from a far distance. It was another jewel coming from a strange house not far from here, now that Chun-Hu knows where they are he can report back to Daniel. As he stood their waiting Daniel look up to see Chun-Hu, he had a little relief to know that one of his mean wasn't hurt.

_|Daniel you don't have to pace anymore I manage to find his hideout, for a henchman he isn't too bright by his looks. By the looks of this he accidentally drops some of the jewels as he carried off, they make a path right straight to his little shack. If we follow there trail it will lead straight to him, then once we deal with some of his men we can arrest him...but don't expect him not to put up a fight. Once we get him we can get the jewels clean for the mayor, at least this trouble will be one thing off of his mind now.|_ Daniel agreed with him as they followed the trail of jewels. Continuing down the path they found a secret shack in front of them, this had to be Rickey's shack at last it was in deep part of Evergreen Creek.

Before they could go inside Daniel heard some chatter coming from the shack, whispering to his crew he wanted them to be quiet so he could hear. Putting an ear to the door he was able to get a good bit of the conversation in progress, he got some information that could really be help the other marines in the skyways...and he is going to tell the grand general about this as soon as they arrest Rickey.

_"Great job boys now we got this Armada trooper sneaking into our hideout, he must be helping out the marines to seek us out. Well I have to say you didn't think very well when you came here, matter of fact you clockworks never think of the consequences of coming her don't you? Don't worry we'll soon be done with you in no time buddy, I'm sure my boss Steel Jack shall be pleased to know your done away with. Before we do you in I shall ask you one simple question: Who sent you here to spy on us anyway?"_ However he was cut short by a loud crash through the doorway. Daniel came to see if this Clockwork trooper was alright at the time.

_|Rickey I wouldn't ask that question right now to him, you should be worried about yourself instead of the Armada trooper in front of you. I see that you've brought your guards here to deal with me from the looks, don't worry a marine never goes anywhere with out his brigade with them. Let him go he was doing a mission for the grand general in Seala , you are all here by under arrest for kidnapping a fellow marine. We can do this the easy way or the hard way Rickey your choice?|_ Daniel saw his men ready to fight with him now. Daniels brigade was able to handle his two henchmen that he had with him, so this leaves Daniel to deal with Ricky himself now.

As Daniel was fighting him he was able to push him back with his sword, this will give him enough time to regroup for them moment. Rickey came closer with a trickster look to his face that second to attack, with a nasty trick he threw sand in Daniels face heavily that moment. He couldn't see for a second as he cleared the sand out his eyes, Rickey was now able to attack a blinded Daniel with easy. However what he didn't expect was Chun-Hu behind him giving him what for, with one kick to the back he trip over something throwing his sword away. Now that Daniel can see he can arrest him for a much greater charge, with the other goons done with Rickey his finally done for now.

_|Well Rickey your going down for this robbery of the queens gems, by her majesty you are under arrest. Come we're taking you to the grand general you have some things to tell us, you better not lie you'll have more things to face when you do.|_ Picking him up they sailed back to Seala to meet the grand general. However they went to give the jewels back to the mayor first, with the gems back he has one thing off of his mind.

Now to the grand general Daniel told him what Rickey said about Steel Jack, this information was quite keen for them right now. This pirate has been plaguing them for quite some time now, yet he hasn't came back to Seala in a long while to their relief. However you must be careful you never know when he'll strike, so Seala might be under high alert for the time being.

_|Well done Daniel you've finally got Rickey to the dungeon where he belongs, however he did revel something dangerous during his conversion. Steel Jack is his boss he was reporting to a couple of days ago about the gems, do you remember the swashbuckler I told you about when I sent you on your first mission? That's the guy who has been causing us so much trouble out here in these parts, he's from skull island I think if I am correct. Thank goodness you were able to help out the Armada trooper back there, he one of our good allies in the fight against these pirates. We've got to up security in order to brace for the next attack, for the meantime you get some rest for tomorrow now. Going out late at night gives a great risk of an ambush, don't worry tomorrow will have a new adventures for you.|_ Saluting to the grand general Daniel left for his quarters in the academy.

Patrick closed the diary book slowly with a big grin, it seems that this marine academy is surely starting to get him a little interested. However he needed to read more just in case something happens, maybe we might need to see into this as well.


	4. Episode 3

Seala March 31, 1800

Chapter 3: Meeting the Armada Trooper

Madame Elise came to visit the captain earlier today, you see that clockwork trooper is a good friend to her family. She was quite relieved when the brigade was able to get him out of a bad spot, she spoke to the grand general expressing her deepest gratitude towards them all. However she also stated that the Armada trooper Brutus, had some great to tell him about the pirates. This information could help them lock up Steel Jack for a long time in prison, yet they must talk to Brutus first before they begin their work for the time being.

_|Brutus welcome to the Marine Academy my friend, it's an honor to have someone visit us all the way from Valencia. I know that the ruling family does have it pirate problems, enough about this matter let's get down to business now. Rickey is one of Steel Jack's henchmen that works for him, if he was here I know for a fact that Steel Jack cant be far from us. So I take it that you were near their hideout before you got caught, can get some of your information that you received please?|_ Brutus was sent by the Deacon to investigate a pirate sighting as well. Brutus maybe should have brought some reinforcements just to help him out back there.

_|Grand General StarSwimmer it is a great pleasure to meet you, indeed I do have much needed information on this Steel Jack person. I heard that he was returning to this place for something valuable, whatever he's looking for it cant be good for all of us. Your young marine Daniel did pretty well, yet he wouldn't stand a chance against the likes of Steel Jack. If one of your marines go unprepared its there end, he can send anyone of them to an early grave. Now back to the information that I have in store, I heard about getting revenge on someone for getting him arrested. Whoever did this must be protected at all cost, yet I also heard he's one Felindon so were safe from Jack...for now at the moment. Oh one more thing that ought to get you alarmed StarSwimmer, Deacon also informed me that whoever he's targeting he will get rid of. Whoever this person is might be in grieve danger, make sure you have the place with great security who knows what Steel Jack will do. That all the information I have on him General StarSwimmer, give my thanks to the young captain for me if you can.|_ Brutus left the room as StarSwimmer set back in his chair looking concerned. This matter could get dangerous if they don't handle it now, so his marine students will still be training at the academy.

Daniel was told to meet the leadsmen instructor today to begin lessons, although a leadsmen lacks harsh attacks they make up for it with great melee and good strength. As his training began Starswimmer was speaking to his good friend Deacon, thankful that his Armada trooper was freed he was still worried. Even a good marine needs help along the way in the skyways, his marine students both girl and boys have been training at the academy for quite some time. Most of them are out in the spiral catching criminals to bright back, yet they are all looking for Steel Jack at the time for now. One of the marines came back from her journey in Felindon, Melissa Strongwraith came to report to the grand general about the incidents there.

_|Grand General Starswimmer I've came back to report sir, Felindon has gotten a bit hectic since I got there. The O'Bradly gang has been causing trouble since they arrived there, not only that has been leading the gang through their mischief here and there. Yet I'm afraid that this isn't the only thing I worried about, I've heard rumors about the people seen a strange swashbuckler coming through their town. They said he had an scar on his eye lid as dark glare, I didn't happen to get to see him sir it was too dark outside then. I came here to give the report to see if you knew about this, Deacon may I ask if you know about this person?|_ Deacon looked a bit worried once she spoke those words. Although he was one of the Armada Clockworks he didn't know much about this, yet she didn't need to ask Starswimmer about this matter one bit.

_|Great job, Major Strongwraith! I didn't think he would be out there causing trouble now, do you realize that you might have spotted Steel Jack? He been out top priority ever since his crew broke him out, someone could be in danger if we don't handle this guy quick enough. I know for a fact that he's looking for someone out here, who he's looking for I still don't know yet. Strongwraith I want you to return to Felindon to keep a watch out, if the gang gets rough with you arrest some and bring them here. I have enough to deal with Steel Jack on my plate so far, those dogs will give me much more grief if they join in the mix.| _Saluting to the Grand General, Melissa left to head back to Felindon. Sitting back in his chair the Grand General was a bit worried, maybe Steel Jack was harder to deal with this time around. He needs to put up security just in case Steel Jack gets any plans, at least that's one thing off his mind for the moment.

For the most part his students were doing their training well, yet he had to be sure that this threat doesn't come to them soon. Daniel was finished with his training today as he headed in for the night, the guards were walking down the path doing their night shift. This would be the perfect time for a pirate to strike them, luckily he wasn't out here with them at the moment. Yet that didn't mean that he wasn't watching their every move, as he was sailing through the skyways his ship was slow and silent. Like a ghost in the wind they approached the world of Seala, he sharpened his sword before entering the portal.

_-Boss were about to enter the world of Seala, so you want to enter the place now?-_ Steel Jack got up from his seat looking through the stars. He had a scare on his face near his eye when he got in a battle, that cold look to his face suddenly turned into a devilish smirk with delight.

_|No not yet Louis we'll come into the little game very soon, besides I just want to enjoy my few of glory I'll have soon. It been seven years since I've been in that prison of theirs in Mooshu, this time I plan to get my revenge on them all for that. Oh but I'll save all of them for a rainy day guys, there is someone there I would love to talk to again. You see she was the one that tricked me into thinking she had the map, El Dorado I thought that the map was hidden somewhere in the museum. I didn't know that place was guarded heavily with Marines, she told me to come alone she'll hand it to me|_

_"Oh men thank goodness Marines I saw him here, he was coming to steal the rare jewels of the kings and queen. Not only that he also tried to steal my map that my fore father had, please take him away he's a threat to us..."_ he snarled as he remembered those words she spoke that night.

_|Oh this time she'll be the one that will be getting tricked by far, if she thinks that pirates to take grudges she clearly wrong. By two night I'll go give her a little visit with 'loving' care, Ratbeard and the other members of my crew are waiting there for me there. Oh she'll have a swell time with me for sure boys, she'll even show us where her fathers treasure is hidden...with a little help...Heheheheeh.|_ A dark storm was coming towards Seala very soon. Even a sailor knows that every storm can be dangerous in any way, sailing through it early can be very risky.

Patrick wanted to read more about this dark person, yet it might be the best for us to wait until the fog clears


	5. Episode 4

Seala April 8, 1800

Episode 4: The deceiving maiden, Swashbuckler stalks his prey!

It was a beautiful morning down at the docks of Seala, the birds were singing with the morning sun. A young woman was walking down the street looking gentle, yet be for warned looks can be deceiving if your not careful. Dispute her looks she is really a mean witch by her demeanor, although small doesn't mean you should underestimate her one bit. You see she is smarter than you think, because of her little tricks she's arrested many pirates because of her ways. Yet this time she might have gotten the wrong person tricked, the swashbuckler she double-crossed his heading back here to give her what for. However to understand this we might have to flashback, come we have a lot of things to cover here.

((Seven years ago))

It was in the dead of night in Seala, the young maiden came running down to meet someone. Victoria Nightshine was waiting for a pirate to come, little did he know she had something in store for him greatly. Once he pirate came she spoke to him with a gentle voice, at first the pirate thought he was getting the map to El Dorado from here. You see her elder father from long ago met with Marco Pollo, they were good friends at the time of their meeting. For many years they sailed the skyways with great adventure, one day Marco Pollo created a map to El Dorado. He created two just in case someone tried to steal the original one he made, he gave it to Victoria's grand fore father as a gift for helping him back there. To this day Victoria always keeps it away from pirates, with swiftness she was able to trick the swashbuckler into think the map was in the museum. Little did he know was she told the marines about him, they arrested him for seven years in their harsh prison in Mooshu. Luckily his crew was able to free him from the prison.

-

Like the wind it was stating to turn into dusk out here, this was the perfect time for the swashbuckler to make his mark. Well almost from the scene around here the marines are everywhere, might be best for him to sneak when there is no one around to see it. Yet this guy has to be careful about Victoria, she is a tricky woman to deal with when she sees you. Walking down the street she felt quite confident that the pirate wouldn't come, she was in for a big surprise if she keeps this up.

_|Oh that pirate isn't coming back he's in the prison in Mooshu, he was quite a fool to think I would give him the map to El Dorado. My family has had that map here for generations long ago, well that's not all the treasure that my for father had with him. A grand sailor gave the treasure of the Grandes Lagos, yet he didn't realize that a pirate own that treasure from the start. My fore father was able to save him form the dark threat, as a thank you gift the sailor gave the treasure to him. I don't know why security has been risen like this, maybe a new pirate is coming out here to have fun out here. Oh this is going to be so exciting for me right now, what should I do to get under his skin this time around?|_ Reaching her house she unlocked the door quietly.

Going to her lamp she want some light just in case something was in here, little did she know who was sitting in the chair far in the shadows. Once she turned on the lamp she got startled so quickly, by the look she didn't expect someone to be in here at the time. It was her little clockwork friend coming in flying towards her. Well at least she didn't get frightens by a pirate, at least her friend was safe in here.

The swashbuckler was out here checking the place well, he wanted to see if it was the perfect time to strike at her place. By the looks its wasn't just yet I'm afraid it was still sunset, guards were everywhere you see them. Going into the main room she put fire in the lamp slowly, suddenly out of the corner of her eyes she yelled out of fear. There was a man standing in the main room grinning, whoever he was she knew this wasn't a good time to scream for help.

_|Well hello Ms. Victoria, long time no see huh? I cant remember the last time we had a good meeting in Seala, don't worry I'm sure you don't remember the thing that you did. I was a big fool to think you'd give me the map, however I wont be fooled by you twice out here. Victoria you didn't think I would recall getting arrested, if so then I'm afraid you thought clearly wrong. Your nothing more than a manipulating little witch dear, for seven years I've been having a dark grudge against you. Your the one that ruined my live so long ago, luckily my crew spared me from spending twenty years there. As I was sitting in they place I learned to be cunning, I didn't get good at being a sneak...I became a silent assassin as well. I'm afraid that you wont be going anywhere no time soon, so if you can be so kind is to show me the map...I might let you go with your pathetic life?|_ Steel Jack looked into her eyes with a dark smile.

Victoria looked into his eyes as well with a bit of fear, she didn't think that he would remember her from this place. His eyes were dark like a cat in the dead of night, yet by the looks he seems to be a devilish monster. Victoria didn't want to run right at their encounter, doing that would get her killed on the spot.

_|Very well come my friend I shall give you the map, please don't hurt me I...I'll give to you Steel Jack. I have it with me...Right here!|_ Just then Victoria threw pepper in his face to stun him for a second.

Victoria ran for her life as she went into her room up stairs, opening the winder she screamed bloody murder into the night sky. As people turned lit their lanterns the marines caught on to this, the guards rushed to the scene to see what they can do.

_|Help me, someone! Steel Jack is in my house right now trying to hurt me, please don't let him steal me away from my family. Please don't let him take me!|_ The door burst open with great force. It was Steel Jack this time he had enough of her pity games, taking her he tied her up and covered her face...not before she put up a big fight that is.

Ratbeard took her secretly so that his captain wouldn't get caught, this allowed Steel Jack to get away easily like the shadows. Victoria's parents don't live far from her home it's down the road, once she got to her house she cried into her husbands arms. The grand general came to see what's wrong, what she said let him know Steel Jack was out here under their noses the whole time.

_|Oh my poor little girl they took her away from my arms, that pirate she's been talking about lately took her away. Steel Jack she's told me how he's threaten to take her, I thought she was only playing...but I now realize that she was telling the truth. Her house was ransacked so heavily I knew something isn't right, oh please help us out if you can General Starswimmer. If the pirate wants something of our will give it to him, in return tell him to not harm our daughter she is precious to us...Please act quickly who knows what he will do to her.|_ Grand general nodded knowing the pain she was in at the time.

Back at his ship Steel Jack was celebrating a good raiding from Seala, they were able to take some items from the museum tonight. Yet Steel Jack was able to get the biggest prize of all out here, Victoria was tied heavily with her mouth covered so she couldn't scream out for help. Where their next location is might be hidden from their eyes, Starswimmer shall sent all of his marines out searching for any clues.

Patrick was quite shocked when he read this part of the diary, it seems that those times you could get taken by a pirate with ease. He wanted to continue reading however his school will start soon, that also means that the final arc of Seala shall be approaching us soon.


	6. Episode 5

Seala April 10, 1800

Episode 5: The cunning trickster! Steel Jack wasn't there

Daniel was patrolling the skyways with his brigade today, they might be out for a while searching for the girl who got taken. Yet before he did that he got some information about the pirate a few moments ago, and how to find his ship in the Lilly Skyway. This wasn't a easy task at all for them, they would have to go through pirate infested skies in order to find the ship. Luckily his lieutenant Chun-Hu took to the sky to search for the ship, this was one of the easier ways to do it by air.

Coming up to a pirate's ship they knew it had to be his workers, Daniel thought this was a good time to get some information out of them. Firing like crazy they were able to do some damage to their ship heavily, enough for them to board it and fight them one on one. Yet what he didn't expect was the battle be over quickly, their were three of them here yet they were cowards to be exact. Daniel didn't think this pirate could have weaklings on his team, yet they told him he was somewhere in the Blighted Vortex. With this information they will be able to find Steel Jack, looking in the sky he spotted his winged crane buddy Chun-Hu coming in for a landing.

_|Daniel I was able to find the vortex they were speaking of, I bet that's where he has Victoria on his ship. We have to be careful we have no idea what he has in store for us, Steel Jack might be a tough person to deal with. Luckily we have enough crew members to defeat him there. I don't know what lies in wait their so we better get a move one right now, the sooner we get their the better chance of finding the girl he has. However before we do this I do have a bad feeling in my feathers, Daniel there is something very wrong with this picture now. I didn't think we would find the captain this fast out here, this maybe another trap he's set up for us. There is only one way we can find this out Daniel, come let go there he's got a lot of explaining to do.|_ Agreeing with Chun-Hu they went to the Blighted Vortex with caution. As Daniel went along with his brigade he too felt a bad aura as well, it was if he wasn't their at all that moment.

As they entered the vortex a ship stood inside quietly, it was as if something sinister was keeping it a float for all this time. Once they board it they will be able to fight the crew, Steel Jack was probably inside the ship...or was he at all? As soon as he took the first step he almost got hit heavily, it seems that Steel Jack didn't take kindly to ones who like to play hero. His crew look fearsome they could easily get beaten by them, luckily Jeanne Stormsmith knows about the henchmen he has. At least they have a good plan to deal with these guys nicely, Jeanne has fought them many times before.

_|Daniel don't worry about this henchmen we need to get Jack now, once the captain is gone the rest will run like a bunch of little cowards. We need to focus all of our attacks on Steel Jack to get rid of them, arresting him will open the door in finding the girl|_ Right now all of them focused on Steel Jack at once. Steel Jack was fast every time they hit him he would only get faster, that also means that he can get dangerous here.

Chun-Hu was just as fast as Jack in a way to land a hit on him, although this was good he might need to do better in order to defeat. Jeanne was able to give a good shots at him with a musket, she was a good shot to be exact she seems to have a keen eye with him. Daniel was still new to this fighting style of a leadsmen, yet with his training he was getting a little bit better. Jack held him down pushing his blades to his neck slowly, Daniel was holding them back with his sword. Daniel was able to leg sweep him in order for him to regroup for a little bit, as he did Chun-Hi and Jeanne were able to do some good damage on him. Once Daniel saw a good spot to do a final blow he did it, Steel Jack went flying into the pole of the ship. Finally Steel Jack was done and the other henchmen went running fast, Daniel went up to arrest him to get Victoria. However something happened that shocked everyone including Daniel, a cloud of smoke came around Jack reviling that it wasn't even him. It was a witchdoctor using his magic to think it was him, yet when he was defeated they found a note on the ship.

It was Steel Jack's handwriting he had trick them all, they felt angered that he wasn't here at this spot. Chun-Hu was right about feeling something strange, getting the not they read it knowing that he was somewhere else.

_" Dear, young marine_

_It's quite tragic that you couldn't find me out here, I was surprised that my little trick would do so well against you. Victoria and I are doing quite well with our meeting, oh she a little tied up a bit during her situation. Don't worry I'm sure she will be giving me so much needed information, on the flip side you'll never be able to catch me now that I'm in Felindon. I found that these dogs really can give this little felines a good show, they can cause a real ruckus out here when I paid a visit._

_Come follow me here you'll be in for a big surprise, it will be much harder to fight these people out here. You've already freed another armada trooper on this ship, he's agreed to join your brigade as a fencer. Don't think that he will give you an edge against me out here, this place is were thieves are more cunning now. Come follow me if you want to save Victoria, it will be sad to know that you be dead soon...Heheheheeh."_ Daniel took the note back to the grand general Starswimmer.

This wasn't the best of news that they had this time, Daniel also manage to get a strange lavender stone the shape of a star. This was the star stone to Felindon in a way it was a little portal stone, this will lead them to a new world to explore.

_|Daniel you don't bring the best of news here to us, yet the Armada slashmen is freed and now will join you in battle. Luckily you also manage to arrest the witchdoctor and get the star stone, this will able you to travel between worlds to search for him. This will be a big task for you Daniel boy, you cant do this job alone you'll have a friend out in Felindon. Major Strongwraith will be there patrolling with Corporal Nightstone there, follow their orders and they will lead you to Steel Jack. I wish you heavens sped on your journey to the new worlds beyond here, however it's sunset get some rest you'll need it for your trip.|_ Saluting Daniel went into the resting quarters to rest for tonight.

Patrick closed the diary as his father Jonathan entered the room, looking at him he could see that he was getting excited about her fore fathers great adventures. Jonathan knew that the diary had more than one chapter in it, it also have stories about his friends and meeting the love of his life.

_|Patrick this isn't the end of your great great grand fathers adventures, he had more travels than you would ever know about son. Trust me your great great great grandfather did many things in his time, the only question I ask is...do you want to read more?|_ Patrick smiled widely as he wanted to read more...yet the fog will clear once we get more answers.


	7. Episode 6

Marine101 Arc2: Felindon

April 12, 1800 Felindon

Episode 6: Welcome to the city of Cats

Daniel finally made it to Felindon after three days of sailing, now in the new world they can continue their search for Steel Jack. However first he needs to speak to the two higher rank students here, they've had lower ranked soldiers out here patrolling the area now. Unfortunately because of the O'Bradly gang they have been spread thin, so Daniel well be getting a lot of orders from these two. Landing on the docks they saw a girl standing, it was Melissa Strongwraith she was waiting for him to come out here. However she wasn't the only person out her doing work, her partner Peter Nightstone was out here doing work as well. Although she seemed sweet don't let that demeanor fool you for a bit, she's quite harsh to new soldiers out here doing work.

_|Oh they sent you I wasn't expecting them to do so now, however with our predicament I guess I have no choice in to settle with you. I wish the grand general would have sent someone with experience here to help, unfortunately they are out dealing with more dark issues beyond this place. Listen buddy Steel Jack is nothing to play with out here Daniel its true, you face the clone made by that witchdoctor the last time. He was only a small taste of what you will expect, if you think that fun just wait until you face him for the first time. Uh and this is not the only thing I must deal with now, the O'Bradly gang has give me no relief from their battles. Well your no help to use to us here in the docks of Felindon, go to Meowiarty the mayor of this pretty place. See if he needs any assistance of any sort from the marines, at least we can get one thing off his mind.|_ Saluting he went into the city quietly.

The town looked peaceful at first yet looks can be deceiving, there were a lot of stuff going on around here. Poor Mewowiarty couldnt handle all of the chaotic mess by himself, luckily he asked assistance from them marines back in Seala. For the most part they have been doing some good out here, however with Steel Jack it makes thinks a lot harder to fight. Daniel met him for the first time as he approached him, he was quite relieved to see a new face out here in Felindon. Yet he was more focus on getting down to task with the O'Bradly gang, so without hesitation he spoke to him kindly.

_|Ah salutations, dear friends! Oh your arrival has come as a blessing to me the city has really go to the dog, my name is Meowiarty it's a pleasure to me someone from Seala. It seems that you are here for a missing girl a presume, well I can assure you one of my associate managed to see her with a young fellow. I must say she was tied tighter than a trapped bull, I also manage to see the charming fellow with a few friends of his. If I had to guess I say he was a pirate, this is not good for all us I tell you that young one. If this Steel Jack person is here he'll be talking to them, with them I mean the O'Bradly gang of thieves. Steel Jack you call him is a person I wouldn't want to deal with, the worse thing that could happen was for him to meet Mr. Dobermen himself. That man is a mastermind when it comes to crime, we have to work together to stop them both from doing awful things here. I cant help you by just talking we have to get to work to get some order here, speak to my associate in Persians Square he's seen a lot of things in the past few days. I know he wants to speak to you quickly before they find him, his information could be key in finding 's secret hideout. Xavier Bobtail will be in Nippers station waiting to talk to you, its best that you get started now.|_ nodding Daniel left the area to meet with Xavier.

Walking through the little city it was quite large, there could be many dangers hiding and he wouldn't know it either. Reaching Nippers Station he saw Bobtail waiting for him there, it seems that he's the detective dealing with this predicament.

_|There are no needs for any words to be spoken now, you are from Seala seeking any knowledge of Steel Jack? Great we can get down to business with the matter of things, I don't know what this Steel Jack wants out here. Whatever it is we might not get the good part of it I'm sure of it, may men tried to rescue the girl he had but we were out numbered heavily. The girl looked terrified as he carried her off, she managed to get away from him that moment to ask for help. We need to act fast about this matter quickly young Daniel, I don't have any idea what his plans are for her...they cant be good if he treated her like that. is at it again causing trouble in the place, we were able to lock him up in prison for now I hope. But with this place turning into a dog park I cant expect things to say, lets see I know a friend name William Terrier that knows a lot about the O'Bradly gang. He got some much needed information about their job this time, go speak to my friend Clarisse Shorthair in Clawed park. She's a good friend to William Terrier and will be great help to you, however you need to get a ticket to get there...so go speak to Janet Bengal the ticket master.|_ Daniel left the area to begin his first mission.

Getting a ticket from Janet made it possible for him to travel, now the adventure in the world of Felindon begins now. Daniel rode the balloon. Things about to get very interesting in the city of cats, the fights are about to get tough now/

Patrick closed the book slowly as he gave a soft smile, trying on the marine outfit he looked happy as he stood looking in the mirror. His father spied on him without him even noticing him there, he knew that he was slowly starting to change his mind about the academy. What will happen next chapter we might not know, perhaps we need to wait for more answers.


	8. Episode 7

Marine101 Arc2: Felindon

April 12, 1800 Felindon

Episode 7: Finding Terrier! Looking for his captors

Reaching Clawed park it seems that this place has been hit hard, Clarisse Shorthair already spotted him a mile away. She wanted to get down to business pronto there was not time to wait, besides there is a good friend that has information for him.

_|Ah, there you are darling! It's so good to see a marine her to help us out here, these awful hounds are at it again with their antics out here. My friend William Terrier is near the crossroad of Clawed Park, he always looked into the O'Bradly gangs troublemaking sometimes. I'm a little bit worried for him though they might be on to him, I can feel in in through my whiskers I know something bad is coming. Please go see him there he might have something good to tell you, oh and make sure he's alright I don't want to see him hurt.|_ Daniel kindly followed her instructions to meet William.

As he reached the middle of street he found William Terrier standing alone, as soon as he entered the sitting area William was ambushed heavily. One of the O'Bradly gang fought Daniel as they took William off to another location. Daniel and his men were able to stop them yet it was too late now, he has to tell the bad news to Clarisse about what happened. She wont be pleased by this I can tell you right now, yet freeing him might be the best solution for them.

_|Oh my word! I should have known they would be listening in on our conversation, don't worry we can save our friend from harm. First you might need to go to Marty Retriever he might know a way to find William, he wont be giving you that information if you think speaking nicely to him. I guess you have to give him the old cat scratching on him then, defeat him and he'll tell you want you need to know. Be careful I heard that he is quiet tough to handle alone dear, so make sure you have your brigade with you now.|_ Daniel went searching for his hideout after he got the message. She told him to look for a tower at the end of the block not far from here, with a little traveling he manage to find is tower.

Once he got inside he saw Marty looking at him with a snarl, this guy looked quite scary to Daniel at first glance for sometime. Chun-Hu and his other members followed him inside for so support, this time he felt a little at ease doing this now. Marty got his hands ready for a good fight thinking he's weak, however he underestimated Daniel making him get a bad beating himself this time.

_|Oh well it serves me right for challenging a marine now, ok buddy you don't have to get upset I'll tell you what I know. I heard that he's locked in the warehouse a few blocks from here, you wont be able to get William there its lock tight.|_ Going back Clarisse she might know a way to unlock the place.

|_Oh here there don't worry I know a way to get in, we need lock picks in order to open the warehouse to find William Terrier. I don't have any to spare for you I'm afraid my dear, however I do know where you can get them from. I saw a some Tricksters walking around with lock picks in their hands, defeat some and claim there lock picks for me now...oh don't worry I wont tell anyone about this matter.|_ Going into the streets he might need to fight some to get the lock picks.

They were a bit challenging to face yet Daniel manage to get six from them, yet they were annoying with their critical attacks. Once he had them she also instructed him to go to the warehouse where William was, once he got inside he did see him with a dark creature with him. It was a Manic Machine someone created this things well, he will have to defeat him to try to get to William Terrier. Yet as he battled they took him to another location unknown, this means finding him will be a lot harder for Daniel. This battle was going to be difficult for Daniel right now, this type of monster is a fencer...a strong one to be exact. He also has armor piercing which makes the battle harder, so they have to be extremely careful when trying to reach him. Luckily Chun-Hu was quite quick to do a little damage on him, Jeanne was good at doing some damage from a far away distance. Daniel did enough damage to do this mechanical menace in, although it was a clockwork it preferred the Armada than this thing. They went back to Clarisse Shorthair to tell her the bad news, this wasn't the thing she was hoping for either.

_|Oh thank you my dear for defeating that retched clockwork, you tried everything you could to save William from those things. Unfortunately it wasn't enough get him out of danger, well at least this part of town is clear for the time being. Go back to Xavier Bobtail and tell him the news, at least Clawed Park is secured for the moment. Its almost sunset as well dear, you might want to get some rest for tomorrow.|_ Going back to Xavier he knew that this news wasn't the best. However at least one part of Felindon is safe from the O'Bradly Gang.

_|Well my friend this wasn't the news I was expecting to hear from you, it appears that they had gotten tired of Williams little information game. This is quite troubling news you told me indeed, if I have a hunch he might be in Anglers Court held somewhere hidden from our eyes. You could head their now if you want to Daniel, yet the ambushes will be far great in night than in the afternoon here. Get some rest for now then you can continue on the search, I need time to see what the O'Bradly gang is planning thins time around.|_ Daniel left the station to a marine welcome area to rest for the night. Although things were quite for the moment for Daniel, yet somewhere else the nose was a bit louder for another person.

Steel Jack was in a hidden location in Felindon with Victoria, she was tied up from feet to hands so she couldn't move an inch. His crew were resting for the night so he could talk to her alone, he was quite pleased on how he captured her this time around.

_|Don't worry Victoria I'll have something special planned for you, your parents should get the ransom letter I sent them. Once I have that map I'll be the one with the last laugh, now what to you have to say about that now sweetie?|_ as he took the wrap from her mouth she nearly bit him on the finger.

|_Let me go you uncivilized little rat this instant! I will not be treated like your little pet, nor will I answer none of your dumb downed question for you. Do you really expect me to break down like a weak girl? If so then your another pirate who thought wrong, I don't care about your little plans one bit mister. My family has the map to El Dorado as a deep treasure to us, I shall never give it to you for your own gain...you will never get away with this, Never!|_ Steel Jack chuckled with a dark grin to his face. He spoke to her before he put the wrap over her mouth.

_|On the contrary dear, I already have gotten away with it. I'm not going to get the map from you I'm afraid, yet your parents shall do the work for me dear. You see with you as my prisoner they will do anything for me, if I ask for the map they do it in return for you. You're their precious daughter they spoke about earlier, they wouldn't dare do anything stupid to put you in danger. So if I were you I would be thankful that my parents love me, for it would be a shame that they lose a lovely daughter...What?! Oh so Daniel is already here in Felindon? Oh you little bitty witch, I knew that you couldn't be trusted! Don't worry about that pesky little marine friend Victoria, you need to worry about yourself for a change...Heheheheeh.|_ he put the wrap back on tight so she couldn't talk.

Patrick closed the book wanting to finish more of that, yet his mother was calling him to come to bed for the night. Maybe we should rest for the next chapter, then all of the fog will revile something new


	9. Episode 8

arine101 Arc2: Felindon

April, 19 1800 Felindon

Episode 8: Saving William Terrier! into Anglers Court

Daniel was going to meet up with Xavier Bobtail again this morning, this time he has a new mission for him today involving a new place. Arriving at Nippers Station Xavier saw Daniel coming up on time, now with him here they could get down to business with the rescue.

_|Ah, Daniel! So good of you to make it here this morning, now lets get down to the task that is ahead of us now. Since you've did somewhat good in Clawed park we can try again, if William Terrier was taken I suspect he might be in Anglers Court. I heard that someone has been building Dark Clockworks to cause havoc, we have to save William in order to get the information about the O'Bradly gang. There is a young lady named Angelica Burmese, she always keeps a lookout when something is happening. She has claimed to see William being taken by those dark machines, I have a feeling that he's in a clock tower in that area. Angelica Burmese will be waiting for you in Anglers Court, however go to the ticket master Janet Bengal to get a ticket.|_ Daniel headed off to the ticket booth to get a ticket.

Once he did he went to Anglers Court going to meet Angelica, well she saw him coming up form a distance. She was quite happy to see a new face out here in Anglers Court, yet she didn't stay away form the face that they needed help out here.

_|Welcome young one I see that Xavier sent a marine here, its about time we did something about the O'Bradly gang. They have been terrorizing the neighborhood with these golems they made, its quite frightening to know what happens if they try to concur us. I heard your looking for William Terrier, well I don't know if I can help you much at this spot. Yet I saw him being taken by those golems into that clock tower, he might be there if you go and take a good check for me. Be careful now anything could be inside that tower, I just hope no one inside ambushes you in their.|_ Daniel went to investigate the strange clock tower near by.

As he went the knocked on the door he heard a voice coming, it said to him: "Password? No password, no entry!" This was quite odd that you would need a password here now, yet he might need to return to Angelica Burmese to see what she can do.

_|Oh, you need a password to enter? My heavens! I didn't know those guys would get defensive now, well I knew something wasn't right about that place. I'm afraid that I cant help you get the password dear, however I know someone who can do this for you. His name is James Rex love, you'll find him near the side of the tower you were at. Be careful he can be a bit harsh to new comers arrival, before you speak to him tell him I sent you for help with the password. Good luck, love!|_ Daniel leaves Angelica to find this James Rex person.

Finding him he saw that he was quite intimidating at first, yet it cleared up soon once he told him about Angelica Burmese. He listened carefully about how to get the password, and believe me it wasn't easy to do at all.

_|Yes I do associate with the O'Bradly gang thank you very much, but that mad crazy one Charles O'Bradly is just plan nuts! He constantly changes the password every time just to make sure its save, go to his clock tower and defeat him before he changes it again. Then I can help you save your friend William, at least that crazy loon Charles will be taken care of.|_ Daniel went to find the hideout of Charles O'Bradly.

It was located at the end of the street down south from here, walking trying to avoid getting caught in a unnecessary battle Daniel made it there. His men were ready to get the password from Charles, entering inside they saw a piece of paper on the ground. This had to be the password to the tower, however Charles wasn't giving up the password one bit I'm afraid. He has his boys ready for a fight with Daniel now, Daniel saw the henchmen attacking his group left and right. However Daniel was able to win this battle despite the scratch on his face, once he got the paper he went back to James Rex to tell him the news.

_|Oh so you got the password good let me see the paper, hmm it appears that this isn't the full password that you got from here. Don't worry I know another place to look for the second part, go to Maxwell O'Bradly he is in a tower on the other side od the street. You might want to be careful he can be a brute, his attacks will do greater harm than what Charles did. All I can say to you now is good luck in your battle with him, once you get the second piece come back to me with it. Then when that is finish take it to Angelica Burmese to enter the tower, get going we don't have much time to wait here you know.|_ Daniel left quickly to get the job done.

It wasn't long before he found Maxwell's clock tower, this wasn't going to be an easy battle to deal with. Going inside it seems that Maxwell was already ready for him, he had tons of men fighting with him now. However Chun-Hu stated if they take Maxwell out they can get the password easily, so working together they managed to defeat him although Daniel got hurt good in the process. Although it was a bruise he will have to get it checked out first, so Chun-Hu took over the password job for him now.

_|Oh so you retrieved the password then? I saw Daniel coming from the area a second ago, you shouldn't worry that bruise he has will heal with rest. Now that you have the password take it to Angelica for me, tell her that this will open the door to the clock tower. Thanks for your service you marines do have our interest in heart, do come again to Anglers Court.|_ Daniel wasn't going to let a little bruise harm him now.

Going to Angelica Burmese they finally completed the password, she was quite delighted that James Rex would help them out. However there was one final part to their mission here, William Terrier needed their help pronto right now.

_|Oh you have the password? Oh this is great news love now we can free William now, quickly get to that clock tower and use the password. Once inside save William from those nasty things, he will give you information then.|_ Going to the clock tower they gave the password to unlock the door.

There were two more of those dark golems guarding William Terrier, with a couple of hits they manage to defeat them and free Terrier from his captors.

|_Oh thank heavens someone was able to save me from those things, I honestly thought that this was it for this old dog. Well I don't have information about the O'Bradly gang you want to hear, yet lets meet somewhere secretive shall we? I'll be at Xavier's house in Persian's Square ready to talk to him, for the mean time I shall be going I don't want to get caught again.|_ William left the area quickly as he didn't want to get spotted. Daniel went back to Angelica to tell her the good news, she was happy that he was freed from those things.

_|Oh well done now that he's freed we don't have to worry about that, oh I can thank you enough for helping us out in Anglers Court love. Blimey you better get back to Xavier and tell him the good news about the street, oh and one more thing before you leave hear...tell him I said...hello|_ Daniel smiled a bit as his face turned a bit red. However let keep back with the mission here.

Going back to Nipper's Station went to Xavier giving him the news, the Angelica part made him blush a bit under the collar. However he kept his cool telling him the good work he has done, with this they can get the information from William Terrier.

_|Well done, young marine! I must say you could make a good detective out here in Felindon if I do say so, now that he's free we can get down to the important part. William Terrier is at my house right now, meet me their to get the information and your next mission.| _Following Xavier they went to his house to speak to William. What he had to say was shocking and quite disturbing indeed.

_|Well I might not know what going on in Felindon fellas, but I do know that someone is trying to do a jail break in Feral Prison. If I could place a bet I would tell you that its to free Mr. Dobermen , however you need to get the plans to understand where to commit the crime. I heard that Rodger O'Bradly has the plans in the Steel District in Nippers Station, I want to warn you that place isn't the nicest town I say. You going to need some help getting through it, tomorrow after your bruise heals we can get through it...deal?|_ Agreeing Daniel rested up for tonight to heal up.

Patrick closed the book getting back to his homework, the marine academy is starting to get his interest up more and more. Yet it is still too foggy for us to continue on, perhaps waiting might be the best solution


	10. Episode 9

Marine101 Arc 2 part 1 final: Felindon

April 20, 1800 Felindon

Episode 9: Danger Awaits! Welcome to the Steel District

Daniel got up feeling better after his bruise healed, now with this he will be able to continue on his mission Xavier will give him. The Steel District isn't the safest part of the city, nor that is something you should overlook with ease. Once he got there it was time to get started now, Xavier knew that they had to stop the jail break fast.

_|Good, you've made it! William Terrier is already in the Steel District I've heard, its best for you to get going to meet him there. Be careful that place is not the safest part of our town, there can be many traps waiting for you there I can tell you that. Oh make sure you defeat Rodger O'Bradly there as well, once he's gone maybe we can stop the jail break he's about to do. Mr. Dobermen is a terrible man if you don't know quite yet, if he gets out who knows what troubles he can cause. I've know you have only did much here my friend, but we have to get tougher right now! Go to the Steel District and Rodger from freeing Mr. Dobermen, however like always go to Janet Bengal to get a ticket first|_ Daniel left the area heading to the ticket booth.

Once he got the ticket he went to the Steel District, this place was quite dark by its gloomy appearance. Daniel must keep his eyes open for any dangers out here, I know for a fact that ambushes are done the most here. Once he reached the middle platform he found William Terrier, he was quite thankful that he was able to reach him. However now wasn't the time to catch up I'm afraid, the door that they needed to get through needs a key. It looks like it wont be easy getting it either, they might have to fight to collect the key from someone.

|_Good you've made it here to the Steel District, there has been many things happening in this place lately that's got me worried. That door over there is the first place we need to get through, yet its locked I cant help you if we don't have the key to it. Say I saw a couple of O'Bradly Tricksters take off with something shiny, so you might have to defeat a few until you find the key to the door.|_ Daniel hated fighting the O'Bradly minions every time.

Yet in order to open the door he had no other choice in doing so, they were everywhere it would be hard to started with just one. Well after a fight with a couple of them he manage to find the key, going back to the door Daniel opened to see what he would find. Unfortunately to his surprise there was another lock to undo, so he went back to William to see what he knows about these locks.

_|Oh there it seems that Rodger has added more security here, these chimney locks need a combination in order to get by them. Say I have an idea in getting this door unlocked friend, Rodgers cousin Larry O'Bradly lives at the end of the street from here. He holds the combination to unlock this door in front of us, defeat him so you can get the combination to unlock this thing. Once you do that I'll meet you on the other side when your done, just be careful Larry quite tough to beat I heard so you might need your crew with this one.|_ Daniel took his brigade to fight Larry in his tower.

Finding is tower they went inside to get the combination, however he wasn't going to be getting it nicely I afraid. Daniel doesn't do so well with this type of fighter, the slashmen do more damage than he can. Luckily Chun-Hu can match them speed for speed in battle, lets just hope they come out on top in this battle without a scratch. After a few minutes of getting pummeled they defeat him, his crew looked worse for wear when the battle was over. Luckily he had tonic for them to drink to keep them in good strength, looking at the combination he went back to William to unlock the gate. Finally at least something was going right for them so far, yet they weren't done yet with the Steel District. William whispered to him to come over her to see something, by the look on his face this had to be urgent indeed.

_|I just saw Rodger O'Bradly taking some plans from his hideout, they must be for something I presume. If I could get a look at them I could tell you something, hey Daniel can you do a favor for me now? I see the plans down there in the factory, do you mind if you can go get them for me? Once I have them I going to see what they are about, careful now he has his men down there waiting to ambush you if your not cautious.|_ Daniel snuck into the factory not to get spotted.

Once he saw the plains on the table he snuck back out, it was a little bit hard to do with so many O'Bradlys around. William Terrier retrieved the blueprint from the factory, it Williams hunch was quite right from the get go. They were trying to break someone out of prison, who it is we don't know at the time.

|_Hmm it seems they are trying to break someone out of jail, who ever it is we'll be in big trouble if it happens. We've got to stop Rodger O'Bradly from causing anymore trouble here, don't worry I got a plan that can get us to Rodger in no time. Rodger's secret spot in the factory here, go up the stairway and see if you can get inside his spot. We cant let him break this person out you know, don't worry this should work out to my advantage. Got it?|_ Going up he got the secret code to unlock his chambers with.

William knows Tracy O'Bradly well he on his side, he also snoops for things that this devious gang does. Lucky for William he was able to get the code in no time, now that he does Daniel took his bridge with him to battle Rodger. Opening the door Rodger was quite surprised that someone was able to get up here, yet that didn't stop him from fighting Daniel.

_|Oh I got to admit for a marine you quite slippery, but this is where you meet your end buddy. No one stopping my plans from going into effect, lets get him boys!|_ Daniel was ready for a tough battle.

The other bridge members handled the lesser minions in battle, leaving Daniel to take on Rodger O'Bradly himself. Right of the bat Daniel took lighting hits, despite Rodgers size he was a fencer...a dangerous one to be exact. Daniel hasn't take on a fencer before in his battles, I can tell you know its going to be really tough for him. Fencers have great armor piercing when in battle, there critical attacks can easily take out Daniel with a shot. However for the most part he was doing quite well against him, despite that damage fencers have the worst defense of the three classes. So as long as Daniel can keep a safe distance from him he can do well, after a good twenty minutes of battle he was able to beat Rodger with a small scratch to his leg. Unfortunately even though he beat him doesn't mean his work is done, it appears that Rodger has already did something in Stonebridge Prison.

_|Yea you may have defeat me in my domain little marine, but I'm afraid your too late I've already called my boys about the raid. Have fun going on an adventure in Stonebridge Prison now...Heheheheeh.|_ This wasn't eh best news they were all hoping for.

Going back to William Terrier he had to tell him the bad news, this was troubling for him to here this. If he is breaking out someone then this cant be good, well he needs to get back to Xavier Bobtail to get the message from William.

|_Well you manage to get a good thing out of bad news, with the jail break happening now were in big trouble if we don't do something. I cant be any more help you here Daniel, go to Xavier now and tell him the news. He may not be happy about getting a bit of bad, yet at least Rodger is out of the way|_ Daniel quickly left the Steel District.

Meeting with Xavier he knew that this wasn't good news one bit, luckily he has more friends in high places like this. I think it's time to go to Stonebridge Prison to do some cleaning up, at least this will ease the mind of the detective here.

_|Well this may not be the news we wanted from the beginning, however we were able to stop Rodger O'Bradly from causing trouble in the Steel District. Now we need to get down to business pronto my friend, William doesn't know who they are breaking out...but I have a feeling I know who. If my hunch is correct they might be breaking out Mr. Dobermen himself now, I would sent you up there now to fight his men. Yet you have no idea how terrible those guys are in the dark, you might want to rest up for your next place my friend. I ensure you tomorrow you will meet a friend of mine, his name is Author Abyssinian he will be in Jesters Place where the prison is located. Yet for now get some rest you will need all the help you can get, getting hurt is not a good think if your battling.|_ Daniel left the area tor rest up.

Patrick saw his father Jonathan come inside his room happily, his son was really getting into the diary of his great great fore father.

_|Patrick your almost done with the second arc I see, it seems that you have really gotten hooked by this thing. That's only the first part of the second arc my son, you can read the next part tomorrow its night time. Come its time for bed I don't want you getting up late for school, you will get to know more about it very soon.|_ Going to bed he knew that even more adventure will come, perhaps we might need to wait to see what else will come to us.


	11. Episode 10

Marine101 Arc 2 part 2: Felindon

April, 22 1800 Felindon

Episode 10: Prison Break! in the depths of Stonebridge Prison

It was early dawn Daniel was up ready to meet with Author Abyssinian, this was going to be a tough task for them today. He needed to go to Jesters Place to meet up with his detective companion, once there he went to Author to get started on his mission here.

_|Oh so your the young marine Xavier sent? Oh jolly good now we have a good chance of stopping them now, well lets get down to business we have no time to lose here. This is bad for us right now if we don't stop them, I've over heard that they have freed from his cell he was in. Oh one of the higher ranked marines tried to stop him, but even she was push back by his sheer force of his men. Thank goodness she was ok during that little scuffle she had, I heard that Major Stormwraith is in Feline's Court doing some work of her own. Her friend Corporal Nightstone has also been working here as well, he might be at the Royal Museum near 's Tower making sure they nothing gets stolen. Well enough about that we have to get to the prison and fast, my men are trying there best to stop them from freeing theme. Its time for you to go in that place now Daniel, quickly my friend we have no time to lose!|_ Daniel quickly went into prison to stop them from freeing Mr. Dobermen.

However it seems like they have already freed him by the looks, going into the streets he walked until he found standing happily. Yet he wasn't alone at the time I can tell you that, Daniel's eyes widen to see Steel Jack standing along side him.

_|Steel Jack, don't you move a muscle! I'm come with a letter from the king for your arrest, this time you wont be getting away from me. That goes for you to Mr. Dobermen as well, your going back into your cell this instant!|_ Daniel shouted as he came down to reach them.

Mr. Dobermen felt insulted that this little marine could arrest him, however he wasn't that stupid to try to challenge him as well. He noticed that his men were taken down by this little marine, so for the meantime he shall have some fun with him.

|_Oh, arrest me? Your quite the confident little one I see, well I'm afraid that you have no idea who your dealing with here. I'm known for my great crime that I've done around these parts, and to think this little bitty-|_ He was sharply cut short by Daniel not having time for his little chat.

_|Mr. I already know about your deeds here buddy, so I would love to talk to Steel Jack at the moment. Jack don't make it hard on yourself I already have two higher ranks here, do yourself a favor and tell me where the girl is. I don't want to get rid of you quickly, but if I have to then that is a mission I shall do.|_ Daniel didn't look afraid this time around.

Mr. Dobermen looked at Steel Jack with a twinkle in his eye, he didn't realize he was a criminal also on the run. Steel Jack looked at Daniel with a smirk to his face, he didn't think he would make it this far out here. He slowly clapped his hands softly as he looked down, he didn't underestimated him so secretly from his sight.

_|Daniel I seem to have underestimated you for a sheer moment, you really think you can defeat us all by yourself? I'm afraid you are so blind about who you face so far, I will never be going back to that prison Daniel. We shall meet again once we have a little conversation, for the mean time my friends shall have a good time with you.|_ As the two villains left the area, more baddies came to join them.

Daniel didn't like these guys this from his stand point now, he knew for a fact they were used to hold them off until they escaped. Daniel and his bridge will have to fight them even if they didn't want to, by now they were at the end of the street ready to leave. They quickly battled the minions until they reached the end of the street, they found a lone clock tower it could be the place they are hiding inside. Going in they found them standing at the end of the room, yet they weren't alone in the room as they thought. They had one more minion for them to deal with, and this meant Mr .Dobermen could make his escape easily.

_|Oh I sorry that we had to end our little cat and mouse game, but I have other things to deal with now. Even if you defeat him you still wont be able to stop us, you are just not quick enough to catch up to our plans. I would love to see you destroyed by my men, however I don't have another engagement I must attend to...toddles!|_ Daniel saw the leave the area as a strong minion appeared.

This wasn't good the good news they were going to have to tell, they tried everything to capture them however it was too late. They managed to defeat the minion yet is out free now to cause more chaos, now they have to tell Author the bad new from the prison. Once they got to Abyssinian he knew something didn't go well, however he was glad they were able to defeat the other minions there.

_|This wasn't the news I was hoping for my friends, it seems that the O'Bradly gang has really gotten sneaker since we last fought them. But its this Steel Jack person who gets me the most pit worried, I see that you are after him for a kidnapping in Seala. If they are working together this doesn't bode well for us, however I suspect someone is doing some dirty work in Feline's Court causing more trouble. Major Stormwraith is in there right now trying to clean up the place, she could really use your help out there. However it's already four o'clock out here now, it gets late out here in Felindon so you might want to get your rest my friend.|_ Leaving the area Daniel was quite tired from the battle.

Patrick closed the book to finish his homework for tonight, things were looking quite good in the diary. Things might be getting rough for a little friends, perhaps waiting might be the best solution.


	12. Episode 11

Marine101 Arc 2: Felindon Part 2

April 24, 1900 Felindon

Episode 11: Stormwraith's Dilemma In Feline's Courts

Daniel was already up ready to go to Melissa Stormwraith for his mission, she already knows what happening in prison from yesterday. So she might be a bit angered by him today on his missions, yet it wasn't his fault Steel Jack was helping him escape from prison. Yet there was no time for him to think about things now, inside Feline's Court he could already here Major Stormwraith calling him from a distance. This wasn't going to be good for him right now, she looked him with a deep stare to her face. When she does that she quite angered with a mean temper, so he might need to get prepared for him bashing.

_|Thanks to you we weren't able to capture Doberman or Steel Jack, I knew we should have brought someone more experienced here right now. Yet were so thin on are marines we cant handle everything. So unfortunately I have to deal with you for the time being, I might not be able to for you might give me a headache. Don't tell me that you tried to capture him the best you could, why didn't you just avoid the minion and fight him? Oh I forgot it blocked your path to get to Mr. Dobermen, well we better get started we have no time to keep talking about this. I heard that Marcus Kelpie have been stealing from the royal museum, you have to stop him before he sells them off. Your no help here while he still stealing things now, why are you still standing here Daniel? Get going out there and stop him!|_ Daniel hurried along as he prepared to do his mission.

She didn't have to be mean with him to get going, yet with all the chaos she is a tad bit annoyed from a standpoint. He entered a small tower across the street to see what was inside, it was Marcus Kelpie getting stuff ready to sale. Daniel and his brigade was ready to take out Kelpie in his tower, yet he didn't realize just how sneaky this guy really was. When he was defeated he jumped off escaping from his grasp quickly, now he needs to fight out where he is now. Oh now he has to go back to Major Stormwraith to tell her the news, she isn't going to be happy about this one bit I'm afraid.

_|He got away again? Uh I cant stand chancing him every time he scurries off somewhere, well your going to have to go after him now. But before we can get to work we need to find some clues to is where about's, this is where you going to help me with most of it. I seen some deadly barkers rooming around here lately, they don't have clues for us to go by if you wanted to think that. However defeat some barkers to clear the streets of them Daniel, at least that will clear my mind for a tiny bit. Then report back to me I shall have something else for you, don't worry I know what I'm doing with my plan I have in place. Daniel your not going to get anything done just by looking at me, so I going to tell you this sweetly as I can...go defeat some barkers now!|_ Daniel hurried off as fast as he could then.

I don't know why but I think she scares him a lot at times, back on his mission he going to defeat some barkers to see what they hold. As he was fighting barkers one of them dropped a golden watch, he didn't know where they got it he just found it on one. Going back to Stormwraith she might now, yet to his surprise she didn't know anything about this things. Yet that didn't mean she wasn't going to continue his duties, she had him speak to someone when he was done with this.

_|I don't what this thing has in common with all the robberies Daniel, well that doesn't mean your work here is done we still have a job to do remember that. I heard a woman named Felicia Javanese has been looking out on everything here, go speak to her she might have useful information on the robberies that been happening. If I am correct this might lead us to our little friend again, yet I still don't think that's his real name in general. Well Daniel you better get to work time is not on our side, report to me after you get some information solider. Then I can find out more about our little thief that alludes us so much, um why are you still standing here Daniel? Get going!|_ Daniel hurried off to find this Javanese person she spoke of.

Walking down the street he spotted her looking happily as he came her way, she too is quite happy that marines are here. Whatever she had to said to him had to be very good for him to hear, so he didn't waste anytime when he was talking to her.

_|My pleasure to meet a young marine working out here in these parts, trust me this is one of the darkest streets out here. Most people here are afraid even in their own homes because of the barkers, well I have much information about this thief you are after, I didn't get a good look at him yet he wore a large black hat. He seemed to look like one of those nasty barkers, but he was quite different in his demeanor. I'm afraid that all I happen to know my dear, please tell this to your major she might know about him.|_ Daniel went back to Stormwraith to see what she knows about this.

Unfortunately even she was quite stumped by this herself, they still needed some more clues to figure this case out. However for now they will have to use the information they got from her, although it wasn't much it was a start to their journey. Yet this was only the first person he has spoken to for now, he will have to do again to someone who is nearby.

_|Well this isn't the best answer we've gotten so far Daniel, yet its better than not having any clues at all. Now it's time to interview another person that isn't far from this spot, speak to Jenna Siamese has been seeing strange things happening near her area now. I know she might help us out since she was robbed of valuable items, learn whatever you can get from her testimony. With this we'll be able to get to the bottom of this, well like I said before get moving we have a lot of stuff to do.|_ Daniel hurried off again to get information about

Here a good bit a distance from the major's spot as he could tell, once he got there he saw Jenna Siamese standing near the east end of the city. She was looking at the time knowing it was almost sunset by the hour, once she saw him she was quite relieved to see that.

_|Oh, hello! Thank goodness someone came here to help with the barkers, you must be getting clues about the recent robberies here. Well here is some information that I have about the robber, I saw this strange barker like person too. He tried to steal my things from my home, luckily the major caught him and chase the man off. I noticed that he had an eye monocle when he left the area, he also wore a black hat with black and white shoes. I could have swore that he looked like Zakariyya Kelpie if I am correct, he's that mad scientist that works for the O'Bradly gang no so long ago. Well that all the stuff I have on him dear, please do come again if you need any help.|_ Daniel left her to speak to Major Stormwraith.

This time Daniel got some good information they can use, yet Melissa was still stumped by this matter. Even though she has good information they cant arrest them yet, they just need a strong clue that would help them out. Maybe Melissa Stormwraith was wrong about Daniel for the moment, yet she still needed more form him.

_|Well you've got a good bit of clues for us to think about, yet I still can piece these things together. I have heard of the Zakariyya Kelpie guy from many people, but how does he tie up with Marcus Kelpie somehow? Well I think there is one more person for us to interview now, her name is Carrie Nebelung she is near her out at the west end of the street. She asked me for a favor a while ago before you were here, however I've been so busy I'm not able to. Don't worry she'll be happy that I sent you to take my place. Well you really want to get some good points with me? You've better not come back without a good needed clue this time Daniel, we need something good to find out where this thief went to.|_ Daniel left to find Carrie Nebelung to complete his task.

Reaching her spot he went to talk to her when he got their, Carrie was pleased that a marine came to help her out. There was something in her house needing to be checked out, she didn't know if it was bad or good. Once she saw him she could asked him from there, trust me there was something in that clock tower...what was inside was yet to be found.

_|Oh, greetings! I see Melissa sent you here to do the favor for me I had, its ok she been quite busy since that thief came along. I wish I could have took it back to give her more room to deal with things, yet you will be helpful for me for the time being at least. You see I feel that something is inside my house love, yes I live in the clock tower in front of you. Lately some one has been breaking into my home a couple of times, could you be so kind and see if someone is still inside there. Don't worry if you do find any clues take them to Major Stormwraith she needs them more than I do.|_ Daniel went inside the place to see what was inside.

Her hunch was right there were someone in here at the time causing trouble, they weren't the best of robbers of the O'Bradly gang hand. It didn't take to long to defeat the newbie thieves on their first day, yet he found the glove with a symbol of the initials that said "Mk-Zk" on them. Maybe Melissa might know who this glove belongs to, Daniel took it back with him to show her. However she didn't know who this glove belongs to, she was going to get some help from her higher rank out here with here.

_|Marcus Kelpie or Zakariyya Kelpie, who does this glove belong to? Oh I have a swell idea I have a higher rank as well out here, his name is Corporal Anderson Nightstone he is in the grand museum. Tell him I sent you to asked about this glove and the two named people, maybe he might know who might own the glove. He's been out here many time so he has the experience, get going Daniel I don't have time to dilly around.|_ Daniel headed off to the grand museum in Kitty's Square.

Once he went inside Anderson saw him coming to talk to him, he knew that Melissa needed some help with something. Daniel spoke to him about the strange glove and the names it had on it, Anderson chuckled under his breath playfully. He knew she'd been tricked by him with the two names, Kelpie is know for using this tactic to get away easily from the police out here.

_|Well I think she fell for his little trick with the two names, the truth is Marcus Kelpie is Zakariyya Kelpie the evil scientist that steals thing for his work. Melissa should have caught on to his trick sooner, yet she is new to Feline's court so I shall give her some slack. Tell her that he is located in the last clock tower in the middle of the street, I bet he's been hiding there all along since he dropped the glove off. Go tell her what I told you Daniel, she will learn from her mistake with this lesson. She knows that I'm one of her higher teachers she goes to, make sure you listen to everything she says ok?|_ Daniel went back to tell Melissa the information Anderson told him.

Once he got back to Feline's Court he gave her the news, Melissa couldn't believe she would fall for one of the oldest tricks. Well it cant be helped now they have to defeat him, once they do that they can continue on their next mission.

_|Well I guess I still have a lot to learn from my Corporal, even though I am a major he still has things to teach me. However I do know one thing that we have to do now Daniel, you are going to have to defeat him to stop his antics. Once you defeat him come back to me to go to another location, at least I will have something off my mine for now. So Daniel you want to get on my good side? Then I advise you to defeat him for this place to be protected, then I might change my mind about you.|_ Daniel went off to do the final mission of this place.

Once he found the tower he went inside to face Zakariyya in his tower, he was ready to fight him this time around. Yet Daniel had to be careful he was tougher than the last time they fought, so he will take his brigade with him into battle. This slashmen was quite terrifying with all of his moves, Daniel really had to dodge him so he didn't take a hit. Chun-Hu was able to land a couple of hits on him with his speed, yet in order to beat him his crew was going to have to work together. Jeanne was able to get a good hits in with her marksmen's eye, the Armada slashmen was also able to hit him as well. With their effort they were able to weaken him for Daniel, remember leadsmen are not good when it comes to high critical enemies. Daniel delivered the final hits on him that moment, yet this time he got away from him again. I think Anderson might know where he is going to now, perhaps Melissa might know this as well.

_|Oh, he got away again? Oh don't worry he is heading to his laboratory not far from here, he plans to make something to protect his boss Mr. Dobermen. Whatever it is it might not be good for all of us here, don't worry we will get him in his lab very soon. I have to admit you did well Daniel for this time, you will have your work cut out for the next battle ahead of you. Just because you did good doesn't mean you should relax, this mad scientist is quite tough if you get overconfident. I've faced him before when I was with my higher up Anderson Nightstone, and this time I shall be your higher up in the place were about to do. I wish we could start now however we'll get ambushed if we did it at night, so get some rest for our big mission tomorrow. Your only this place until we find the hideout of Mr. Dobermen, I hope we are able to defeat him to bring peace here.|_ Daniel left the area to rest for tonight.

Patrick closed the diary ready to go to sleep for the night, these adventures can really take a toll on you when you read them. Whatever is to happen in the next chapter we might not know, perhaps waiting will show us the location of Mr. Dobermen.


	13. Episode 12

Marine101 Arc 2 part 2: Felindon

April 25, 1800 Felindon

Episode 12: Sheer Madness! Into Zakariyya's Laboratory

It was a nice morning in Felindon as the sun rose in the sky, yet this wasn't the time for morning viewing for Daniel he had to report to Major Stormwraith. Once he got to the laboratory he saw her standing near a sidewalk quietly, she wanted to take him the scientist Zakariyya out to arrest him. This place was huge so they needed to get started right now, and the first thing they need is to unlock the door ahead of them.

_|Daniel we going to have to get through this door in order to get by, I know that Iron Scald has some kind of combination to open the door. I must warn you now this place isn't anything to play with if you think so, if you play with Zakariyya he will defeat you in no time and that will be a failure. My higher rank has finished clearing out the clock weights of each said in the grand museum., he said about finding Mr. Dobermen somewhere I don't know. Well enough about that we have some work to do, go and defeat Iron Scald to get that combination from him.|_ Daniel left her spot to find Iron Scalds hideout.

Daniel had his brigade with him as well in this place, once they found his place they had to get prepared. Oh I forgot to mention something about this world as well, you see this will be the first world where the monster have more than five hundred health out here. So it might be best not to use your critical hits early, for even if you manage to it might take a while to defeat them without it. Entering the place he saw Iron Scald was quite formidable foe, he had tones of warriors with him in battle. If they tried to fight all of them they will lose, yet the Armada Slashmen had a great idea to deal with them.

_|Daniel I propose that we defeat Iron Scald to scare the others off, he we keep fighting them Iron will just summon more to aid him. Trust me this might work for the better for all of us, besides Iron Scald will be much easy if we attack him all at once.|_ Daniel agreed with on of his soldiers.

Going into battle they all attack Iron Scald heavily, although it took a long time to bring him down they did it. Once he was finally taken care of they saw the combination on the wall, once they went back they had another dilemma up that moment as well. You see once they opened that one there was another door in their way, that means that he will have to fight someone else too.

_|Hmm I didn't think that we would need another combination to unlock it, don't worry I think I know where to find it. I heard there's another iron helper here named Slider out here, his tower is at the end of the street. Defeat him to get the second combination to the door, once you have that we will be one step close to Zakariyya.|_ Daniel left her spot to head to the end of the street.

Slider might be a bit harder for him this time I'm afraid, you see like the last enemy he faced Slider is not a leadsmen. He is a slashmen a very hard one to be exact, although he doesn't that have good health his attacks bit. So again Daniel will have to take his own brigade inside to battle, I just hope that he knows a lot of his skills his teacher taught him. Reaching his tower his men were already waiting for Daniel, however Slider forgot didn't know he was bring his brigade with him. After he defeated him he got the second part of the combination, with that he was able to unlock the second door blocking their way. Major Stormwraith went ahead to see what was beyond this point, she noticed that she had found his working place. Yet there was four chimney switches on blocking it, so the final task before facing him was a head for Daniel.

_|Daniel its time for the final showdown with Zakariyya, we are so close to him we are at his work place now. However there are four chimney switches that block out path, I want you to deactivate them so we can enter his place. Once you do that go into his dark laboratory, once you see Zakariyya defeat him so we can place him under arrest. Then we can get to the bottom to finding Mr. Dobermen out here, once he's out the way you can head back to Seala to report to the Grand General. However let just focus on Zakariyya he is Mr. Dobermen's right hand when he does trouble, oh where ever we find him we might find Steel Jack along with him so keep an eye out ok.|_ Daniel went to find the chimney switches in four places.

Daniel already found the first two chimney switches for the moment, all that is left is to find the last two now. Once he did that the door opened to the lair to Zakariyya silently, going down the road he found a castle like structure up ahead. Sure enough he had found his lair at last after a long trip, going into the lair he saw Zakariyya looking at him with his dark eyes. He has had enough with this meddling marine into the plans of his boss, so this time he going to destroy him once and for all. Yet there was something else he wasn't expecting in his lair, it was Major Stormwraith with him this will make things even worse for him. This means that he will be in for a long battle, after a few minutes of fighting they defeated him. However that wasn't the only thing they found out here, there was a little man standing in the corner. He was a worker for the mad scientist with his inventions, he told them where to find the boss out here.

_|The machines were made to protect Mr. Dobermen at Cat's Eye Tower the big clock, one of the marines manage to clear the heavy waits to get to him. The pirate is also with him as well I saw him speaking to Mr. Dobermen, you will find them both there if you get there quick enough. Please don't hurt me I am not evil at all as you see, let me go I will try to correct everything he has done.|_ Stormwraith said not a word to Daniel for a second before speaking to him.

_|Daniel your work here is done you did well with me, now get going to Corporal Nightstone I can tell he needs help. He is guarding the grand museum I bet he already cleared the weights now, that means all we have to do is get to that tower and stop them. Be careful now I heard that place is dangerous, you will need all the soldiers you have to be able to get through. For a little marine you sure have a lot a fight with you, well you better get some rest buddy its already sunset now. You need all the rest you need before you start that place, going there now could mean your doom. At ease marine you have did your job well today, oh and thanks for helping me clear this place out today.|_ Daniel left the area heading to the resting place.

Patrick was almost finished with the final part to this arc, yet he will be going to bed soon in a couple of minutes. The final battle will be upon us like the raging winds, however the fog will clear once we wait and see.


	14. Episode 13

April 27, 1800 Felindon

Episode 13: A girl is saved! Yet the swashbuckler gets away...

Daniel got up early to meet up with Corporal Nightstone today, he has a very big task ahead of him today. Cat's Eye Tower is heavily guarded by many enemies he's never faced, yet with his experience he might lose heavily. Corporal Nightstone cleared the first seven levels of the tower, there are about nine of them in there he happens to know. But before he gets to fight them he needs to talk to him, Corporal Nightstone has some information that could help him in that place.

_|Daniel its nice to meet a young marine like you out here about, I've heard from Major Stormwraith about your work in past streets. You've did good so far yet your battle has just begun now, I know the girl that Steel Jack took his in that tower. I managed to overhear him talking about her with Mr. Dobermen, I could have gone up there but Steel threated to hurt her if I came any closer to them. Cat's Eye Tower is packed with monsters buddy, luckily I was able to clear some of the monster to the main chamber of the clock tower. Go defeat those two monsters then go up there to defeat them both, but something tells me he might try to escape on you. Just make sure you get freed the girl so she can get out, then you can take her back to her family Daniel. I know they are worried sick about her right now, with this you could bring them a little ease when you bring her back. Well young one before I recommend your neck promotion you need to do this, if you do have a successful mission maybe you will get it.|_ Daniel quickly entered the clock tower.

This was a long climb the building was very tall I can tell you, yet he didn't focus on that matter one bit. All he needed to do was get to the top of the clock tower, he managed to take out the two golems that were ahead of him. All he had to do was face them head on, yet Chun-Hu snuck into the final room to listen in one their conversation.

_|Mr. Dobermen don't worry this girl wont do us any harm, yet I will say despite\] her trickster ways about her she is kind of cute. Oh that marine has been following me ever since I was in Seala, to think he could make it up her is quite preposterous indeed. I have a feeling that the higher ranked guy was able to help him out, I guess we didn't expect them to do that. Yet they have already arrested most of your men, this is quite trouble some indeed I wish I could st-|_ a large blast came down from the room.

Chun-Hu had a smoke boom to paralyze the two villains so he could free her, once he did he told her to go to the area where Daniel was. She didn't need to asked him why she did it quickly, Daniel smiled with relief knowing that she was all right. He instructed her to meet with Corporal Nightstone where it is saver there, Victoria quietly left the area happily knowing she was free. Yet I cant say the same for the two people at the top of the tower, Daniel entered to top to find two angered people looking at him.

_|Oh you just don't know when quit when the going gets tough, I have to get out of here I bet they have more marines out here waiting for me. So you were the one who sent your men in here to take the girl back, well Daniel I have to admit you can be a real pain. But I cant have you traveling to Anqualitas Shores with me, Mr. Dobermen shall be enough to handle you alone Daniel. I see you don't have enough power to take him out, well my kidnapping mission was a fail. I could have gotten the map to El Dorado for the Shadow Five, well I guess I can get it again somewhere else. Goodbye, for now...Ha!|_ He left the area to head to his ship secretly.

Mr. Dobermen said not a word to Daniel in his mist that moment, I can tell you know he was furious at him. His little meddling caused his gangs demise quickly, yet Daniel wasn't alone at the time. His other soldiers were there with him ready to battle, however they were quickly outnumbered by so many men he had. Luckily Daniel wasn't the only one down there at the time, Corporal Nightstone came with his soldiers as well to aid him in battle. Daniel looked amazed when he saw them up close that moment, although Nightstone was level twenty eight his men have gotten a promotion through battles. Daniel's brigade will get their promotion at level twenty eight as well, however he was level twenty one. Corporal Nightstone was also a fencer if you didn't know that, now back to the battle they were about to have.

Corporal Nightstone can handle Mr. Dobermen easily with his men, that means Daniel will have to take on the other men here. Although he's been in battles they were stronger than the monsters he faced, so this is going to be a long battle ahead of him. Daniel took a good bit of hits in the fight that didn't look good, even with his men he had to fight them one at a time to take one out. With Nightstone he already was able to defeat Mr. Dobermen with some hiccups in battle, yet now he turned his attention on Daniel since he needed major help. With assistance they were able to defeat his men for good, they tied up Mr. Dobermen as he spoke to them in an angered tone.

_|How preposterous! No way a little marine like Daniel boy could have defeated me, oh I see Corporal Nightstone was able to help you out as well. You haven't seen the last of me yet you meddling marines, I promise you I shall come back to seek my revenge on Felindon yet again. Trust me I will not take this little victory lying down, I swear to you I will get my revenge one every-|_ Unfortunately he was cut short by Xavier Bobtail coming in with Meowiarty.

_|Mr. Dobermen I'm afraid that you wont be having revenge next time, were locking you up at Fort Scratcher's Den. That way you wont be able to get out of your prison for a while, that goes for your men for helping you out of your cell. I have to admit I didn't think that these marines would be a good help you us, but they sure gave Mr. Dobermen a good what for from the looks. Wouldn't you agree, Meowiarty?|_ Mayor Meowiarty looked back at Xavier with a nice grin on his face.

_|Of Course Xavier, why wouldn't they fight him? Oh thank you all for helping us with everything in the city of Felindon, I'm sure that you will be able to tell your Grand General about the mission. Although you couldn't get the pirate the girl is safe and sound, at least something went well for you Daniel. I think it might be time for you to head back to Seala, you might want to tell the head of the Academy about this pirate that got away again. Furthermore I heard you mention a place called Anqualitas Shores, well that is in the world of Wingdale my friends. I don't know where you can get the Starstone to that place, but I know you will figure that out soon enough. Thank you for all your help here in Felindon marines, I shall write a letter to Grand General Starswimmer telling him about the good work.|_ Daniel smiled happily knowing that he didn't do it alone.

He got on his ship and sailed back to Seala with good pace, it will take him about three days to get back so he can get a good nights rest. The stars shined bright in the night sky as Daniels ship slowly sailed in the spiral, for once something was going good for him now. Yet he never should get ahead of himself with the missions, he will never know what lies ahead of him...but for now he just wants to get a good nights rest.

Patrick closed the diary ending another chapter in the Arc, he was really getting interesting in the academy every time he reads more. At first he thought it was a silly school with weird outfits, I guess something changed his mind really quickly. Yet even I know he can change his mind really quickly, he closed the book to head to school since it was time to go. Things are getting quite exciting each day as we read, perhaps waiting will show more once the fog clears.


	15. Episode 14

May 1, 1800 Seala

Episode 14: Giving the Report! Giving some good and bad news.

Daniel got him in three days as Corporal Nightstone returned the girl home, her parents were relived that she was all right. Daniel went back to report to the head of the academy, Grand General Starswimmer looked up to see Daniel coming into his office, once he told him the news he knew it wasn't good at all. Steel Jack got away from their grips again like the first time, yet Felindon is out of trouble with Mr. Dobermen gone for good.

_|Well Daniel your news may not be all good from a point, but you were able to save Victoria from any harm she would have taken. That's a good thing that she is alright from his grips, yet your not done yet from your duties as a marine I'm afraid. You also told me that Steel Jack mentioned something about Wingdale, he must be near the beautiful coast of Anqualitas. Whatever he wants there I don't know for sure my friend, but I did get a letter from the mayor telling me about the recent pirate raids they've had. Something tells me Steel Jack is up to no good up there, and I think he has some help from his little pirate friends. Oh you do need a Starstone to get access in the Aquafield Skyways, oh don't worry I heard Victoria's parents wanted to see you. They said they had something that would help you along with your travels, why don't you go visit them whatever they have will be a great assist to you.|_ Daniel left the academy to visit the parents of Victoria.

He came inside very meek like as he looked around, once Victoria spotted him her parents went up to offer their gratitude. Well they do know that Daniel didn't do it alone he had some help, however they wanted to give him something as a thank you gift.

_|Young marine we cant thank you enough for saving our daughter, I got worried everyday looking into the sky thinking when she was coming home. Now that she's here I can finally breath a little easier, yet I still want that no good pirate that had my daughter caught young one. I over heard you needing to go to Wingdale in order to chase him, well your in luck you see my husband owns a White Starstone marine. That Starstone can be used to enter Wingdale from there, please take it you have earned it with our gratitude. Just be careful now I heard those pirates are tougher there, I wouldn't be surprised if they plan to have something dark for you there. Well you better get a move one dear I heard it takes four days to get there, don't worry there are other marines there to help you out.|_ Daniel smiled happily as he got the Starstone from them.

Going back to the office Grand General Starswimmer sees that he has a Starstone, it was time for him to get ready for his next mission in a new world. Starswimmer explained everything to him that instance about the place, he has some more students that will guide him through the new world.

_|Daniel I want you to go to Wingdale to help out with their crisis, the ruling kingdom of Avian has been over run by pirates there. Go speak to the mayor about the recent pirate raids they've had, his name is Peter Tern he will meet you once you get there. Oh I also go three students there for you to meet, the first student you meet might be Colonel Icebow young one. There are two other students there however you might meet them after you finish his missions, yet I will let you speak to the mayor first before you start you mission. I wish you great sped on your journey to the new world, be carful you never know what could jump out at you.|_ Saluting, Daniel left the area to head to Wingdale.

Getting on his ship he left Seala to start a new adventure into another world, what things hold for him he cant tell...but I do know someone else is waiting for him there.

Steel Jack was in Wingdale looking at all the treasures this place has, yet he knew Daniel was on his tail like a dog. However he wasn't the least bit worried about this matter, you see he has friends in high places in Wingdale.

_-Well Daniel you may have ruined my place in Felindon as you were meddling, however I'm afraid this is where your luck runs out. You see a pirate is never without some friends in toe, your going to witness this first hand. They have heard about you from some of my crew members, oh did I mention that they hate marines that meddle in their affairs. If you thought that I didn't remember what you did your wrong, I swear to you Daniel you will never see the light of day again...Never!-_ as the wind blows more trouble is beyond the horizon. What will happen to our dear friend we might not know, yet perhaps the next Arc will tell us more


	16. Episode 15

May 5, 1800 Wingdale

Episode 15: Kingdom of the birds! Welcome to Wingdale

Daniel finally made it to land of Wingdale quickly, the air was fresh with a soft breeze coming towards them. They were in the Lavender Skyways arriving at Wingdale softly, once he got to the docks he saw another marine standing waiting for him. It was Colonel Icebow he got a message from the grand general, it seems that Daniel will be doing some work out here as well. Although he can be sweet he expect everything to be done quickly, yet with this marine it might be a little bit tricky.

_|Well I guess your Daniel the marine the grand general sent, well even if you did good in Felindon doesn't mean you'll get good points with me. I'm Colonel Icebow the leading person in the group, the other people are Corporal Steelwroth and Lieutenant Silverstone. Yes were in a predicament here as well with pirates, however Steel Jack is the one we are focusing on right now. His buddies have been causing trouble ever since they came here, if we don't do something now its going to get messy. Let me tell you that this place is much harder this time around, I wish you were a few levels higher however I cant change things. With your crew you might have tougher times out here by yourself, trust me this is no place for a young solider buddy. Well you better get started I don't want anytime wasted, go speak with the mayor of Wingdale his name is Peter Tern. If he is in need of any assistance you help him out with his troubles, get going I need to get back to my post to talk to my lower ranks with missions.|_ Daniel left the area quickly without saying a word.

This place was a bit smaller than Felindon however it had nice places, yet he didn't get distracted too quickly when he spotted the mayor. He was standing looking at his watch for the time with a simple look, once he saw a marine he was relived for the moment. At least something was going in the right direction for him, however he wanted to get down to business with the trouble all around here.

_|Oh, thank heavens! I was starting to believe that this place was going to become pirate land, you have no idea how happy I am with the marines here. They will be able to restore some peace to our zone here, but were facing off against some strong foe I'm afraid. This Steel Jack person is quite terrible person, I've seen him with my eyes nearly finish off one of my comrades. Luckily your marine friends managed to stop him in the nick of time, yet he isn't alone in this place one bit. I saw him with three other pirates going in different directions, oh this cant be good at all for any of us. However I shouldn't be so down about things now my boy, we've got to stop them to get some peace out here for once. I got a great plan that can help you with that, my friend Clover Meadowlark is in Feather's Place his place is crawling with pirates. It would be really lovely for you to give him a hand in that place, so get going it gets late earlier than Felindon does now.|_ Leaving he went to find this Clover Meadowlark.

Daniel saw many wonders in the land of Wingdale around him, this place had a peaceful feeling towards it. It was hard to believe that they had pirates out here at all, yet there was not time for sight seeing I'm afraid. He needed to find the Meadowlark person quickly it was already sunset now, however it didn't take long for him to spot the guy. He was happily looking around for someone to come along, once he saw Daniel he finally could get to work easily now.

_|Well, welcome buddy! Am I glad to see a marine out here to help us out, well we should be talking about this place my friend. I know that you've come here to help us out with our pirate problems, but you have to be careful about getting ambushed when your not looking. For starters go to Wings Avenue to clean that street up for me, I heard that place is crawling with pirate that you couldn't even imagine. Trust me I wouldn't want to go out there at night buddy, don't worry there is a rest house at the entrance of the place. You can rest there tonight so you wont get ambushed quickly at night, once you get your rest I want you to speak to Tyler Puffin in Wings Avenue. If you can help him out there we could take back control of one place, at least that can take a load off my mind for once. Well you better get going the moon is already trying to come up now, have a good rest sonny for your going to be doing some work tomorrow.|_ Daniel left the area to rest up after a long sailing trip.

Patrick closed the diary slowly as he look out the window, however he had to get to his school before he was late there. Things are looking up for Daniel as the story continues, if I could tell you what happens next I would...but for now we might need to wait for our answers.


	17. Episode 16

May 2, 1800 Wingdale

Episode 16: Getting work done! Going into Wings Avenue

Daniel was already wake in Wings Avenue to meet someone, Tyler Puffin wasn't far from his location here. This place looked peaceful from just an eye point of view, however don't let this peaceful nature fool you one bit. There are pirates hiding in these places that you wouldn't know were there, so it's best for you to keep your eye open for anything that comes up. Once he saw Tyler he went straight towards him softly, Puffin was a bit relieved to see a marine coming to aid him.

_|Oh, thank heavens! At least someone came to help me out in this place, these darn ravens have came back to do us harm here. Even the Crow residents have complained about them much so far, their place has been hit the hardest so far out here. Those Ravens I speak of work for some of the pirates out here, and that makes things a lot worse for us in our situation. If the pirates are here you might want to be careful now, they might be meeting in some place I don't know about. However that doesn't mean that we cant get any information from them, yet we might need to do some fighting first. I got a plan my boy so listen to what I have to say, I heard about some Raven Bladesmen have been stealing some stuff from buildings. I've seen them talking about someone they were with the night before, they went to a secret place to talk with someone. I know for sure that one of them might know something, however you might want to fight a few before you get some info.|_ Daniel left the area to find and defeat some Ravens.

Jeanne Stormsmith was quite the marksmen with her musket in tow, however she also had an good eye when it comes to finding things. Yet she wanted to warn Daniel about these fencers they were about to fight, trust me these guys are a lot harder than the dogs back in Felindon.

_|Daniel this time you really want to be careful now, these monsters here also have abilities ahead of your level. Sometimes if they attack you they may get another attack, or if you attack and miss they can get an extra hit on you as well. I've been out her a couple of times myself Daniel, so switch me to second in command to help you out here in Wingdale. Don't worry you can still get much done with your brigade, sometimes its best to change up the order for once.|_ Daniel switched out Chun-Hu to put Jeanne Stormsmith in front.

Now with that over he was going to have to fight some ravens, this might be a big challenge for they are quite tough. However I think he can manage with his brigade along side him in battle, yet you never know what could happen out there. After a good ten minutes of fighting ravens they found a note, this could be useful information to give to Tyler Puffin right now. Going back to him Daniel gave him the note he found, this was great for he knew what was on it.

_|Oh so they were meeting at the Silverwing at night I see, no wonder I've seen many Ravens go in and out of that place. They must have something in there that they don't want us to know about, yet they don't know I have you on my side with me. Hey, let me help you out here! Big Billy Darkwing is somewhere in an building not far from here, go defeat him to get something out of him. Don't worry I'm sure that you can handle him little fella, just be careful he can be a brute sometimes by his size.|_ Daniel left the area to find Big Billy Darkwing.

This place was big so he was going to have to keep an eye out, bigger places mean more areas for pirated to hide out and attack you. Daniel was very weary of this place once he went down the street quietly, it was like someone was watching his every move he took. Luckily he finally made it to the hide out of Billy Darkwing, once he went inside the place he found a big raven standing about overs. Billy Darkwing hated intruders coming into his place, he hated more was if that intruder was in fact a marine. Oh Daniel was in a world of hurt once he found this place, before he attacked Daniel Billy Darkwing had some choice words for him.

_|Well now it seems to me like we got ourselves a marine here, I guess your the one the pirates have been talking about recently. Boy don't you know not to put your nose where it doesn't belong, however your a marine you don't understand the meaning of that phrase. I cant stand marines like you being all goody two shoes, no wonder no pirates visit Seala you guys are ruthless. I'm about to teach you what happens when you play the hero little bud, you must be the new marines they sent out here to help out. Oh I'm going to have my fun with you today, you just don't know how much trouble your in when fighting-|_ He was cut off quickly once his brigade came inside the place.

Since Billy Darkwing likes to bring more men into battle with him, they'll focus there attacks on him since that will scare them off. After a good twenty minutes they made the big bad Billy Darkwing eat crow, he didn't like it when someone beats him...he hates it when that someone is a marine to boot. However he was going to be in more trouble if he didn't tell them what they want, for Daniel is a marine he could arrest him for the trouble he's caused. So without hesitation he opened his mouth to spill the beans, what he has to say was quite shocking indeed.

_|Ok please don't hurt me I was just doing orders for Steel Jack, his buddies were talking here last night discussing something about royal jewels. Peter Slash was with him also you know those two are best friends, you probably will find more pirates out here. Yet I will tell you something you really want to here, listen Steel Jack is planning something for this place I overheard them talking about something. It was last night he was talking to three other pirates, I was standing near the door guarding as usual. They don't normally like it when I snoop in on them, yet I open the door slightly they didn't notice me hearing them.|_

((Last Night))

_"I don't know about this steel Jack, don't you think we should take out that marine?"_ Peter Slash looked at him as he sat down.

_"Agreed! I cant stand that meddling marine ruining everything, you said that you would take care of him in Felindon. Yet I see it was the other way around Steel Jack, what makes you think we can trust you again."_ Tabitha Nightingale added with a distasteful look.

_"Jack you've better not get defeated this time around, otherwise we can ask the Shadow Five about helping you out with your mission...trust me you don't want that at all!"_ the last person speaking was James Bladesmen.

_-Don't worry guys we wont disappoint the shadow five this time around, you see the girl that I had has the map of El Dorado with her. Her fore father was a long time friend of Marco Pollo, you see if we get the map it will be our victory. Once we have the map we give it to the Shadow five they will get there, and with the map we can finally put an end to those meddling marines once and for all. Don't you see the marines help us for once, we can now attack them when they are at the weakest point. This couldn't have been a better plan myself, besides this place is big that noisy marine Daniel will have a tough time out here anyway. So for now lets get down to business getting those jewels for them first, once we have them we can continue the hunt for the map.-_ they all agreed as they continued to talk.

((End of Flashback))

_|See I told you everything I know about what they are trying to do, that's was the final thing they said. Please don't hurt me! I was only doing orders for them nothing else.|_ yet that wasn't going to save him from getting arrested.

He went back to Tyler Puffin to tell him everything thing he said, he was quite shocked so he wrote a note to Colonel Icebow in Skyway Town. Meanwhile he going to thank him for cleaning the streets of Wings Avenue, however his work wasn't done yet.

_|Well this was quite shocking news indeed my friend, however thanks for tell me this I shall let your Colonel know about this at once. He's in Skyway Town patrolling the area to make sure its save, yet you need to focus on one street at a time young one. I'm happy that you've helped me out in this place, however your work isn't done yet I'm afraid. You don't have time to get to keep talking to me right now, since your finish here I need you to speak to Danny Albatross in Feather's Place. However its already night fall why don't you go the rest area to rest up for tomorrow, don't worry I bet that the next place will need much help tomorrow.|_ Daniel left the area to get a good nights rest.

Patrick closed the book on another chapter in his great grandfather's diary, it was getting late he had to get to bed. Things were getting more interesting each day in the skyways of the spiral, Daniel will have many adventures through that diary he had. What will happen to him we might not know, yet things might show themselves if we wait to see what will happen.


	18. Episode 17

Marine101 Arc 3: Wingdale

May 3, 1800 Wingdale

Episode 17: Ambushing mayhem! The dangers of Feather's Place

Daniel was already up going to meet Danny Albatross in Feather's Place, this wasn't the nicest part of Wingdale I can tell you that. This place was know for having more dangers than any other town here, so you have to be extremely careful out her in these parts. Once he got to his spot Daniel could breath a little easier, Danny was happy to see him safe yet he was going to be in tough battles ahead. Danny Albatross got down to work with all of the madness out here, trust me the young marine wants to listen to what he has to say.

_|Welcome, kid! It's nice to see a new face around here helping out, you might be a good marine but you better be careful out here. This place isn't known for a it's quiet little walk in the park, getting ambushed is quite normal around these parts. It's a good thing you got your fighting buddies with you, for a lone marine would get destroyed if they fought alone. Well I know you want to get down to business for sure, well I've see a lot of ravens causing trouble around here as well. But not only that I've seen the Kites here as well this doesn't bode well for us, the kites also work for the pirates too if you didn't know this. They have been raiding the warehouses down the street from here, they also have been meeting somewhere I don't know of. Hey why don't you go fight some Kites that are around here, you can fight any of them to find some clues. Once you do that come back to me so I can see them, at least I can help you through this place as you go on.|_ Daniel went off to find some clues by fighting kites.

Walking down the street he felt like someone was watching them, he knew about this place being a bit dangerous to walk even in daylight. Then Daniel got a taste of just how dangerous this place is, out of nowhere Kite Brutes came to attack him head on. Thank goodness he brought along his brigade with him, this battle wasn't going to be easy by its looks already. After a good twelve minutes fighting they managed to defeat the four of them, he also got a note off one of the Kites strangely. It was if they knew they were coming here all along, whatever this was Daniel felt a little uneasy about something. How they fought was like they weren't even trying, he had a deep pit in his stomach feeling a bit worried. Yet there was no time to think things over right now, Daniel went back to Danny Albatross to give him the note. Even Danny was quite puzzled about this note he got, he rubbed his chin softly as the wind hit his feathers. Once he read the note he gave Daniel his next instructions, however doing this might get him in a jam of trouble and he knows it.

_|This might be risky sending you to this new place Daniel boy, however I think we need to check out this new warehouse they just built. This is quite strange I don't remember that place being built for us, something tells me it isn't just for storing things for that matter. I don't want to send you into an good telling ambush causing harm, yet just to be sure I want you to check to see what's inside the place. Please do come back safe I don't want anything to happen to you, yet for a marine I guess you live your life that way.|_ Daniel went to the warehouse to investigate its uses.

Once they got there Chun-Hu knew Daniel had his doubts about this, When Daniel looked him in the eye he felt a bit calmer then. Daniel went in first to see what was inside this place, all of a sudden the door slammed shut yet it didn't lock his friends out. Daniel knew this was a trap all along, soon someone came out of the shadows slowly. It was a pirate for that matter however it wasn't Steel Jack, it was someone different for that matter indeed. Whoever he was his intentions were not pure at all, walking up towards him he gave Daniel a dark smile. It was Peter Slash with a good bit of men with him, Chun-Hu knew that this wasn't good at all. If Daniel has to fight him he will be seriously injured, what made matters worse was the door was locked tight.

_|Well hello there I didn't think someone would follow me here, however not matter you fallen into my trap just like I knew you would. I've heard a lot about you meddling in the affairs of pirates heavily, the thing I hate more than backstabbers are marines who don't know when to quit. I can tell that you got me mad when you got Mr. Dobermen, we were going to make a deal about asking for some men. We were about to head to Shailand on the Feathertail Skyways, now that you've arrested them all we cant attack the emperor of the Przewalski's. With than plan gone were going to have to go to that kingdom near Mooshu alone, however before we leave we can get some much needed payback on you. Seala Marines have been getting are too cocky now, each time we have a good plain you ruin it so well being a goody two shoes. Now I going to teach you what happens to those who want to play hero, now boys give him a good thrashing at least he'll learn his lesson...Hehehe.|_ Peter's men started charging at him.

Daniel was able to keep a few of them off with his sword, however he knew he was way out numbered fifteen to one. All of a sudden shots came through the door heavily, Jeanne Stormsmith was able to shoot the lock off. Chun-Hu was able to kick one of them attacking Daniel from behind, Jenna and the Armada Slashmen took some out as well. Once they took out the attackers they focused on Peter Slash, Jeanne Stormsmith wasn't going to let him get away easily. You she has been hunting him down ever since he was in Seala, he got away before she could arrest him. You see is the prime suspect of a missing marine who was found mortally wounded, Jeanne took this matter very personally from a standpoint that moment on.

_|Peter, don't you move a muscle! By the imperial court you are under arrest for the murder of Steven Longsmen, don't think I didn't know about the struggle he had with you seven years ago. You ambushed him outside of Seala where I was following him for protection, when you attack you dragged him from my very sights that moment. Luckily I was able to hear his voice from a few feet, I watch you cut him heavily from leg to his hands with your sword. Then you cut his hand off so he could bleed to dead in pain, you murdered him you dark coward! All because he saw you stealing from the grand museum before Steel Jack did, I don't know if you are a human or a rabid monster...come your coming with us now!|_ However Peter Slash wasn't going back to Seala.

You see if he does go back he will be charged with the marines death, knowing full well that they will hang him for the crime he committed. So like always he was going to fight her to the death it seems, yet he didn't expect someone to come crashing the reunion so quickly.

_|Oh no Jeanne I'm not going back to Seala to face those rats, they will hang me for sure about that marine. Besides he scared me heavily when we fought so many years ago, it was revenge for what he did to my face. Now that I got my revenge I shall finish Daniel off for stopping our plains every time, you marines are all the same being good for the people. Nevermore I will not be taking anything from you little marines, so prepare to die you-|_ Chun-Hu knocked him out heavily so they could arrest him.

They sent a message to the grand general about Peter Slash, some marines sailed in to take Peter Slash to Seala to go to court. Finally something good was happening here at the time, yet weren't done yet I'm afraid. It was already getting time to rest for the good night, except Daniel almost forgot to report to Danny Albatross before he went in for the night. Once they told him what happen he was quite relieved to see them ok, yet that was one close call they had today.

_|Well boys you did well in stopping Peter Slash from doing any harm, who know he was involved in someone's death now. At least this guy is off the streets out here we can rest a bit easier, well sonny I'm afraid you've done all you can in Feather's Place. Now you have to focus on Avian Parkway now Daniel, I've heard that they've been causing so much trouble people are scared to leave their homes. My friend Octavian Mockingbird has been doing everything to stop them, it would be nice of you to lead him a hand out there. However its close to night time you've gotten beat up heavily, a good nights rest wouldn't harm you one bit.|_ Daniel left the area to get a good night sleep from his injuries. He got a few bruises so he will be fine for tomorrow, sleep is what he only needs right now.

Patrick closed the book as he sat to reflect on the chapters he's read, however that was going to have to wait until school ends. What will happen to Daniel we might not know, perhaps another day will show us the way through Avian Parkway.


	19. Episode 18

Marine101 Arc 3: Wingdale

May 4, 1800 Wingdale

Episode 18: Fight and Mysteries! Entering the dreaded Avian Parkway

Avian Parkway was second in this place for being the most dangerous place, it was only second to Skyway Town as having the most danger awaiting you. However Daniel cant worry about this matter just yet, he has to find Octavian Mockingbird first before he starts to be uneasy at things. The streets were gloomy as they walked down the path, doors were locked shut everywhere in the town. Once they got to Octavian he was shivering a little bit out here, however you couldn't blame him for being scared in these parts. When he saw them he could breath a bit easier now, however there was still work to be done here.

_|Oh, great heavens! I didn't think anyone would come out here with me, you have no idea how bad things are getting in Avian Parkway. You cant even take a little walk down here without getting robbed, trust me I've gotten beaten up her on sunny day and lost my money out here. The ravens have been causing a ruckus out here in this spot, however we cant do anything without clearing some out first. I heard that there are some ravens already here causing trouble, if you could clear a bunch of them out I can feel a bit at ease.|_ Nodding Daniel went out to clean the streets.

Daniel saw some ravens so it was time for them to do a little work, he going to have to defeat about twenty of these guys to get on his way. After a good thirty minutes they were finally finished with the battle, trust me it was hard to deal with the Raven Dead-eyes. Once they were done his group went back to Octavian Mockingbird, he was relived that they cleared this part now. However they weren't done yet with their work I'm afraid, you see someone was causing trouble out here...and there was a bet that person was working for someone...the only question now is who?

_|Well were doing some good stuff out here with my help, however your not don't out here just yet. I think someone is commanding these guys from a secret place, I don't know who it is yet together we can find the person. Here I got a good plan for you to do some good around here, I want you to fight some Ravens and Kites out here for a start. First go down the street to fight some more ravens for me, they might have some clues that can help us out. Don't worry I'll be right here as you go do some work out there, however you might not find anything on one of them...so you might have to fight a few of them until you find something.|_ Daniel nodded as he headed into the streets again.

Walking down the street he felt a little uneasy for the moment, yet he needs to find the ravens in order to start the investigation. However I think the ravens have already found him out here quickly, well there was no time for him to think about things for the moment. He was going to have to fight a few of them before he could get something, after fighting for about ten minutes he found some strange paper on the ground. It was something about shipping items somewhere, however it was torn in three parts so this wasn't much help. They need to go back to Octavian Mockingbird to see what he knows, maybe he can make out this strange letter they found.

_|Sorry I'm afraid I cant make anything out of this note easily, however I can make out some of the words on here. It says: "Don't let that marine become so meddling with my plan, you should be able to get the shipment in to me at-" Sadly that's all its says Daniel I wish I could tell you more about it, this is where my second part of my plan comes into play now. I know there are kites down the street from here doing things, I bet they have the other part of the not we need. One time when I was walking down to their area I saw a peace of paper, it matched the torn up one we have here. If you can sneak into the camp and get that map maybe I can read more of it, then we can get to the bottom of this little plan they have.|_ Daniel went off to search of their camp.

Sneaking into the camp Daniel knew that if he went in there they could spot him, so he let Chun-Hu get the map easily. You see he may be a crane yet his wings are quite silent when he is flying, so they couldn't hear a thing when he entered the place. Once they got the paper they went back, Octavian got the other piece of the paper to read now. However even though they have it doesn't mean its still readable, there is one more piece for him to collect now.

_"Don't let the marine become so meddling with my plan, you should be able to get the shipment to me at Bluebird's Square. I hope that Daniel doesn't find this letter that I wrote to you, for if he does your in a heap of trouble Ricky Goldfin-|_ Octavian smiled widely as he got the biggest clue that he needed now.

_|That's it, yes! I know where we can find the last piece of paper to the note, the fellow Ricky Goldfinch is in a place not far from here. I bet he's working for a no good pirate in Bluebird's Square, defeat him and get the last piece of the paper then we can figure out who's the pirate he reporting to. Bluebird's Square is quite dangerous if you try to do it alone, don't worry once were done here I can help you out there. Just be careful about that guy Ricky in his place, he can be a real trickster when you don't keep your guard up.|_ Daniel went to find Ricky in Avian Parkway.

Once they found his home they heard him talking to one of his men secretly, once they got close they could see that he was ready to fight. Going inside he knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight for all of them, he was quite the brute when it comes to fighting with his sword. With his brigade they were able to divide and concur Ricky in battle, however just because they did damage doesn't mean he wont fight back. Daniel got nicked a good bit in battle he bled a little bit, yet they were able to defeat him to get the last piece of the paper. Going back to Octavian he was able to put the pieces together to read the full letter.

_"Don't let that marine become so meddling in my plans, you should be able to get the shipment to me in Bluebird's Square. I hope that Daniel doesn't read this letter that I wrote to you, for if he does your in a heap of trouble Ricky Goldfinch. I know that Peter Slash has been arrested now, the marines are getting on to us greatly. Don't worry I shall handle this Daniel Willowsmith myself for the moment, once he is gone maybe James can handle the other marines out here too. Tabitha Nightingale."_ Octavian Mockingbird smiled with delight with he saw the complete letter.

_|So Tabitha has been causing trouble out here all along then, well I must admit she's been doing quite dangerous work in Bluebird's Square. If she takes over that place she has a good chance of getting to the palace, the royal grounds of Avias is located on the area of Phoenix Plaza. We cant allow them to destroy our home from the inside out, we've got to stop theme before it is too late. Well thank you so much for helping me clean this part of town up greatly, however you need my help in order to get through Bluebird's Square. We cant go there now its getting late a perfect time for pirates, you might want to get some rest. I don't know what to expect out there in that place, however with you by my side we might be able to beat her.|_ Daniel left the area to rest up and heal a little bit.

Patrick closed the book slowly to get ready for school, what might happen in the next chapter we don't know...perhaps tomorrow will clear the fog more for us.


	20. Episode 19

Marine101 Arc 3: Wingdale

May 5, 1800 Wingdale

Episode 19: Stop Tabitha Nightingale! Into Bluebird's Square

Daniel was ready to go into Bluebird's Square today with Octavian, with his brigade they manage to sneak inside the place without getting notice. Now that they were here they needed to get to work quickly, for if they waste time they might catch on to them easily. That is something he didn't want to do now, once they got to the sidewalk they got down to work. Octavian knows this place like the back of his hand, he was born here so he will be much help for Daniel in this troubling street.

_|Glad you made it we have a lot of things to do now, Tabitha will have guards protecting the grand area of the Winged Estate. This is one of the royal families compounds they have, she is inside the place quietly I just know it too. However we might not be able to get inside the place easily, its heavily guarded there and the place is locked with three gates. However the first thing we need to do is investigate the area, I heard that someone has a combination to a door out here. However we cant get there for there is a password that we need, so why don't you go fight some Ravens out her to see if you can get it. Once you have the password come back to me at once, then we can continue our little estate assault then hmm.|_ Daniel went down the street to find clues.

Once he saw the Ravens he was ready to fight some to get some clues, it took about twenty minutes before he got the password. However he doesn't know where to use the password at right now, so he needs to head back to Octavian to get help with this little matter. Octavian received the password from Daniel softly, he looked at it to determine where to use it the best. Once he found the right spot he told Daniel quickly, there might be something inside that can be helpful to them.

_|Well I found the area where the password might work well, I see a small little place up the road a bit. Why don't you go there to see if you can get a combination, be careful now you might not get it without a fight. However with the things out here why wouldn't you not fight back, I will make sure nothing will happen out here. Yet I don't have my feeling someone is watching us softly, but you need to get that password for us to unlock the door my friend.|_ Daniel went off to the house to find the combination.

Once he reached the place he went inside to see quietly, sure enough someone was ready to fight him for this combination. Although this boss was small he was a slashmen at best by his class, not only that he was extremely difficult to deal with alone. Doing some arrangement he was able to go into battle, his brigade was able to aid him in battle for this guy. It took about a good fifteen minutes for Daniel's group to defeat him, the combination was on the wall next to the doorway. Once he saw it he went back to the door to put the combination in, the door was finally unlocked well for them to enter. However Daniel must report back to Octavian Mockingbird to continue, for he knows more than he does about these parts.

_|Well now that its done we have to get to the second part of Bluebird's Square, I know that something is up at that point. Now that were here we can get down to business with the second part of our plan here, in order to get to the palace we have to have the keys to the gates. I know for a fact each street has three gates blocking a section, yet we have to unlock the first gate with a key. I don't know where the key is hidden out here I'm afraid, yet this is where my second part of our mission begins. I happen to know that there are some kites around here as well I've seen them, they must be protecting someone with them patrolling the area. I have a feeling that one of them has a good bit a information where to find the key, with luck we might get a map to the location of the keys with help. However I don't expect it to be that easy though I'm sure of, go and fight some kites to see what you can get there. Once you find something come back to me so I can examine it thoroughly Daniel, then I can determine what we will have to do after that.|_ Daniel nodded as he went to complete the next mission.

Daniel had to walk for a couple of minutes before he found the kites, like always you might have to fight more than one to find what your locking for. It was harder this time around for finding this thing that they needed, after twenty minutes of fighting he found a torn piece of a map. This might be the first location of the first key that they need, however he was hoping to find the full map of the three keys. I think someone knew that they would look for this thing easily, so they tore it to piece for them to lose hope. Going back to Octavian he knew this wasn't the best thing he has gotten, however this was a good step for them to start searching for the key.

_|Well Daniel this isn't the best thing we've gotten so far out here, but I'll take this little clue than not having anything. It seems to me the first key is at a tower at the end of the street, why don't you go there to see if you can find the first gate key. Like I said before don't expect anyone here to give it to you, you might have to fight them in order to obtain the key. Once you have the key unlock the gate so we can move ahead, something tells me that we might find three pieces of them map. This will allow us to find all the keys that we need to get into the Winged Estate, however for the mean time you need to get that key we cant waste anytime here buddy.|_ Daniel went to the first tower in Bluebird's Square.

Daniel finally reached the tower after a long walk there, his feet were killing him having to walk all that way. However he cant stop now they are a third of the way done, so he went inside to fight whoever has the key. Another slashmen they face with a good amount of difficulty in battle. after another twenty minutes the had the key. Going to the gate he unlocked it to get to the second section, that means they have to more gates to unlock before they get to Tabitha. Likewise he went back to Octavian for the second part of the mission to begin, he went through the gate to speak to him one he was in the second part. Things were going to be a little bit different from here on out, there were both kites and ravens on this part of the street. Who has the key Daniel has on idea in that matter, however Octavian might have a great plan to deal with that.

_|Now that were in the second part things are getting harder, I think Tabitha put both kites and ravens here to get us on the wrong path. However I don't think she realizes that we can be a tough team like her pirates friends are, now that I got that off my chest we need the second key to unlock the gate. Like always fight some ravens and kites until you find something, we might get another part of the map to lead us to the key Daniel. I have a feeling the key is somewhere near the warehouse down the street, yet I'm not sure about that matter at the moment. Don't worry we will be getting that second piece of the map, you just fight those guys until you find something...ok?|_ Daniel left to fight some more enemies.

Although he hated dealing with these guys he had to fight them, this wasn't going to be an easy battle from his standpoint. He might have to fight more of them just to find the piece of the map, however he didn't complain he had to continue the mission he has. After a grueling thirty minutes he found the piece of the map, going back to Octavian he kind of knew that it might be at the warehouse down the street. Once he put the map together his feelings were proven true, yet they shouldn't celebrate just yet...who knows what things could jump out at them.

_|Well now that we have the other piece we needed to get the second key from them, I went up the road to see the third gate whole you were gone. I saw no one guarding in the estate grounds at the moment, so its a safe bet that they are inside. So if I can guess the third piece of the map is in the warehouse as well, this might lead to the final key being somewhere in a hidden spot. Daniel go check that warehouse it might be where the third piece of the map is, be careful who knows what's in that warehouse buddy. Like always make sure you have your friends, for I don't think they will be friendly to you when you enter their warehouse quickly. Hurry, we don't have much time here! We need to get into the Winged Estate to clear it out, Tabitha Nightingale has be causing to much trouble and needs to be taught a lesson from my standpoint.|_ Daniel went to check the third warehouse down the street.

Once he got there he went inside to check the surroundings, like always he had a heavy fight on his hands. With these slashmen you cant rest for one minute, for they can destroy you with their high critical attacks. After twenty minutes he finished the battle and got the third piece of the map, yet he found a shinny box in the corner. It needed a combination to open it from the looks of it, taking it back to Octavian he wanted to see what he can do with it. Daniel handed him the third piece of the map form the warehouse, once he saw it there were some numbers on the end. Octavian put the numbers in the lock to open it, sure enough when it opened the third key was inside the box.

Daniel got the key to open the third gate in front of them both, once he opened it the Winged estate was finally clear for them to pass. Octavian was relieved to know that they have cleared the way, however they weren't done yet in Bluebird's Square I'm afraid. They need to get rid of Tabitha Nightingale once and for all, so he went to the entrance of the compound to tell him what he needs to do.

_|Oh don't worry I see some of your marine friends coming up here, I've wrote to them about Tabitha Nightingale in this place. They will arrest her so she can go back to your world in Seala, I guess she has been stealing priceless stuff from them king and queen. Now lets get down to business with our your mission, Tabitha is in the middle of the hall looking for things to steal. I want you to stop her if you can so we can preserve the great history of Wingdale, I know this will be a tough battle so you might want to be careful. She I think is a Musketeer she is quite a dead eye to be exact, so make sure you don't get in her line of fire. Now get going we cant allow here to cause any more damage here, once she is out the way I can really breath a sigh of relief.|_ Daniel nodded as he entered the palace quickly.

As he entered into the main hall he saw she was there with ravens, she wasn't the most bit pleased by his appearance inside this place. She didn't expect him to get through this place easily, yet once she found out Octavian helped out she was furious. This is her example if great meddling in her eyes, this time she wasn't going to let him life. She was going to end his life by letting his blood flew softly, she didn't care how he died she just wanted him gone.

_|You little rat! I didn't think you get this far our here by yourself, yet your little bird friend helped out with your mission out here. You've thought that helping these guys gives you good points, only marines care about helping others in need, They are like the goody two shoes of the pirate world here, guess what being good Daniel sometimes gets you killed out here. That's why I'm going to end you once and for all, you should have died in Seala a long time ago with the rest. Yet I guess you had other plans in that plan of ours, however no matter you will still die in this battle even if you fight back. Boys, get him now!|_ Daniel had to be careful in this tough battle.

Tabitha wasn't going to be easy on bit from the looks, and to make matters worse they have to defeat them all before they can get victory. Daniel wanted to take on Tabitha on his on for the time being, this left the other warriors to his brigade to take them out quickly. Right off the battle Daniel nearly got hit with a pellet from her musket, she wasn't playing around with him this time from the looks of things. He did manage to get close to do attacks on Tabitha for the moment, yet she was keep him back ever so slowly trying to take him out. On pellet managed to his its face causing a little to bleed a little bit, and that wasn't the worst of his troubles so far in battle.

When Daniel took another step he tried to jump to dodge her musket, however that proved to be a terrible plan he thought up then. Although he dodged the attack he lost his sword when shot at it, it landed on the other side of the room with speed. Tabitha gave a devilish smirk as she came up to him, to her she has finally put an end to this meddling marine for good. However she should really pay attention to Jeanne Stormsmith at the moment, you she Chun-Hu had a brilliant idea in his mind right now. He needed her help to do this with great timing, Jeanne shot at her face to get her distracted from Daniel for a second. This pull all the attention on her as she gave her a dark look, then with a heavy kick Chun-Hu manage not only to take out the musket he took her out too.

Daniel got his sword from the ground while the Armada Slashmen arrested her, he was a clockwork of few words but he was quite fast to be exact.

_|Well Tabitha now that we have you cornered there is no escaping now, your under arrest for majority of crimes across the spiral. The most troubling one for you is stealing jewels from the royal family, men you can gladly take her she cant do anything to harm you this time.|_ Two other marines from Seala tied her up to take her back there.

Octavian was quite relieved to know that Bluebird's Square was safe, he saw ravens and kites getting arrested by the guards of the place. For once he can breath a bit easier knowing that no one is going to harm the estate, yet for Daniel his work wasn't done quite yet I'm afraid. There was going to be more danger knowing that are beyond this part of town, so its best for him to get a move on to start his new mission.

_|Daniel you have done some good work out here in Bluebird's Square, yet I'm afraid your work isn't done out here with luck. This is only the first part of the street you have cleared, I have a feeling that the royal family is being held up in this as well. I want you to go to Cardinal's Avenue not far from here, I heard that one of your marine buddies are doing some good work over there. However I do fear that he needs some much needed help if you can lend a hand, yet its getting late you need to heal up from that scrape you got.|_ Daniel left the area to get some much needed rest.

Patrick closed the book on another chapter on Wingdale, what will happen to Daniel it we wont know for sure...yet perhaps waiting will revile something new.


	21. Episode 20

May 6, 1800 Wingdale

Episode 20: Meeting Steelwroth! Welcome to Cardinal's Avenue

It was a good morning as the wind blew softly through the street, yet looks can be very deceiving friends if you ignored the trouble. Cardinal's Place has a lot of pirate activity lately, and I ensure you that much of it is unwelcomed out here. Daniel was already up at the time about to report to Alexander Steelwroth, he has been doing some good out here without another marine out here. However Daniel's presence will take a little ease of his mind, he is his higher rank so he going to address him in his formal title as Corporal Steelwroth. Yet Daniel should worry about getting there on time, in his mind he hopes Steelwroth isn't hot tempered like Stormwraith was.

Once he got there Corporal Steelwroth gave him a not so impressed look, yet for the time being he needs to be grateful that someone came to help. Not wanting to waste time he got straight to work out here, and he didn't care that Daniel was new to this place either.

_|Yes I'm Corporal Steelwroth that you speak of out here, however I didn't call you here for a name introduction at all. You've did some good in Bluebird's Square with your buddy to come along, yet I want to see more of that before I pass judgment. This place has gotten so hectic I cant manage things on my own, I heard that James Bladesmen has been causing trouble somewhere out here I don't know for sure. Yet Steel Jack is the number one person on my mind right now, where ever he isn't going to bode well at all. However before we do that we have to clean the streets, the ravens here are quite obnoxious with there troubling ways with those pirates. Why don't you clean some of them up at least you will be doing something, don't even give me that I've cleared some places...you haven't seen anything yet!|_ Daniel went off to follow the orders of Corporal Steelwroth.

He was a patient person yet he can get mean really quickly, going to the ravens he was going to have to fight them like always. After a good twenty minutes he was done fighting them, just then he found something strange inside one of the ravens jacket. Whatever it was it might be useful for their investigation, going back to Corporal Steelwroth he wanted to know if he knew anything about this. Sadly even the Corporal didn't know much about this strange thing, yet this could be a helpful clue for them on the mission trough this tough place.

_|Daniel I don't know what this thing is that you brought me, it looks like some sort of combination that is needed for something. Whatever it is it could help out a lot in this predicament were in, but don't worry I'm not out here alone Daniel. There is a winged fellow out her that might cane help us greatly, his name is Johnny Bluebird he knows this place like the back of his hand. I know this is my first time here but Colonel Icebow didn't give me enough time, however I hope he doesn't mind me getting a little help. Take this paper to him he might know what to do, don't worry tell him I asked for help with this little thing.|_ Daniel saluted to him as he was his higher rank.

Walking down the street he went to find Johnny Bluebird, it was a big street indeed Daniel was afraid that he might got lost out here. However after a few good minutes he finally found Johnny Bluebird standing alone, he saw a marine coming towards him as he felt relieved.

_|Oh, so Steelwroth sent you her for help? Don't worry I can help you out here with this combination you have, if I have to guess its a safe combination. Those ravens are working for some pirate out here that I know of, whoever there working for I know cant be in this location. Few weeks ago before they came a girl went to our bank, she said she had a special item her great, great, great, great, great grandfather owned. She wanted to keep it here to protect it from pirates, she looked like she was from Seala if I do say so. Enough about this little matter lets get down to business, go fight some more ravens until you find something else useful. I know these ravens don't like to keep thing secret, don't worry I know that we will find something else.|_ Daniel went to fight some ravens out her to see what he can get.

Finding the ravens he knew he was in for another long fight, so there was no time to complain from the standpoint. After a few good minutes he found a note on the ground, this was another clue in his searching in Cardinal's Avenue. So he went back to Johnny to see what he can make of this, it must be of good use to these ravens since one of them had it. Once Johnny Bluebird got this note he started to look at it deeply, sure enough he knew something impotent about this letter.

_|Well this is a note from a strange indeed my friend, wait hold on this isn't just any ordinary letter they have. This might be a ransom note of some kind, oh my this isn't good at all Daniel let me read this note.|_

_"We have the princess looked away within the palace, she will not be harmed if you do as we say. The map to El Dorado is located in the bank. Once we have the map the girl will be released safe and sound, it's all you flee-bitten birds have to do for us. However if we get word of the marine coming here she will die, you have a couple of days to decide once you retrieve this. Hopefully I don't plan on a little marine finding this note, if he dose she will still meet a dark faith. Remember bring the map to the both of us willingly, if that is you want to see the princess alive and well."_ Daniel looked pretty shocked about this.

_|Oh yes thanks for getting this letter before the bank did, now that we have it Daniel I know for a face that the princess is held by pirates. They must be at the Aerial Palace in the grounds of Wind Estate, we have to act quickly in order to drive them out before things get worse. However with you on my side we have a good chance of stopping them, first we need to get some clues on who was suppose to send the note. First I want you to fight some ravens again for me, they might have something else in store. Then if you do find something bring it back to me, once there I can determine what or who is commanding this guys. With that we can determine what we have to do, yet we cant do that if were standing around doing nothing.|_ Daniel went off again to find more clues out here.

Fighting more ravens he started to get tired doing this, yet when you need to find clue sometimes you have to put a little hard. After a while of fighting he found something with a strange name on it, who ever this maybe it might be useful for Johnny Bluebird to see. Once he got back to his spot he gave him this paper, Johnny Bluebird smiled knowing that he found who this note was suppose to go to.

_|Well done Daniel you found who was suppose to get this note, his name is Randal Hawkeye I must say he has been causing trouble out here for a while. It seems he's been hired to do some work for the pirates out here, if I had to guess he was going to give this note to the bank to get that map. However I'm afraid we put a little dint into their plans, now we have to defeat him in order to clean this place. Go to his place and give him a good roughing down there, once you do that come back to me and I'll tell the marine the good news about the guy out...oh don't forget to tell him about the ransom letter we got too.|_ Daniel left the area to find Randal.

After a good ten minutes of walking he found his hide out, with his brigade he should be able to handle him if he is indeed a slashmen. However much to his surprise he was a leadsmen like he was so it wasn't easy, yet with the armada slashmen he can cut straight through his armor. It was a tough fight but luckily they manage to defeat him with some scratches, now that this place is clean he went back to the street where Johnny Bluebird was. However this time he didn't see him out here around this area, yet the person to replace him was Corporal Steelwroth. Johnny Bluebird told him everything that he has done so far, he was quite pleased about this.

_|Well done Daniel now that is place is clear you can continue on, yet that doesn't mean your work here is done. Cardinal's Avenue is cleared out but we have to get to the palace, I don't know about you however the other higher up needs your help as well. You see Lieutenant Silverstone is somewhere in Flappers Court, he's been asking for help out there since its pretty tough you know. I really wish Colonel Icebow gave us some time to review the streets, however he wants us to make sure nothing happens. Thanks for helping me out when I needed it marine, you better rest up before you head into Flappers Court buddy. I heard that its dangerous over there in that place, don't worry I know that giving Lieutenant Silverstone tomorrow wouldn't hurt.|_ Saluting he left the area to rest up.

Patrick closed the book on another chapter of this diary, what will happen to Daniel we have yet to see...perhaps waiting might be the right thing for now


	22. Episode 21

May 7, Wingdale 1800

Episode 21: Helping the Lieutenant out! In Flappers Court

Daniel got up already in Flappers Court ready for his missions, Lieutenant Silverstone needed some help out here cleaning this place up. This place was crawling with ravens about making things hectic, and I can tell you Lieutenant Silverstone had his days like this before. However for the time being once Daniel got there they can get to work, so when he arrived they got down to business quickly.

_|Well Daniel I heard what you did back in Cardinal's Avenue, you did good however we still have work to do out here. Yes I'm Lieutenant Silverstone I wish I had more time to look over this place, however with Steel Jack around you don't have time to sit and wait for him to come. We need to get started on cleaning this place very well, first why don't you fight some ravens out here to start. Whatever you find could be helpful in cleaning this place out, please can you at least do this small thing for me. This is my first time in a place like Wingdale its so big, with some ravens gone I could breath a little easier for the moment that is.|_ Daniel saluted as he left the area quietly.

Ravens were destroying everything to find some treasures here, the pirates really know how to pick there places nicely. After twenty minutes of fighting he found something else to his surprise. It was a combination that looked important from the view, so e decided to go back to Lieutenant Silverstone to see what he knows about this. Yet this was his first time out here doing this work, so he might have to ask for help out her like the other marine did. There was someone out here with them this time of day, well at least that can get a helping hand out here.

_|Oh I don't happen to know this combination myself I'm afraid, well I have an idea for us in this predicament here. There a person named Richard Killdeer who knows this place like the back of his hand, I bet if you talk to him he might give you some good information about this. Trust me we need all the help we can get out here at the moment, so go visit him to get a load off my mind. Colonel Icebow can be really tough on new people at first, don't worry once you get on his good side he will be easier one you.|_ Daniel left the area to find Richard Killdeer.

This place was nice with all the carving of many items, yet hidden under that pretty like place was danger if you didn't keep watch. Once he got to his spot he went to speak to him about this combination, looking at the paper he knew it had to be some warehouse. Richard got to work once he saw that combination, he knows that warehouse has a key and he has to find it on a raven.

_|Oh don't worry I can help the new guy out on his first task, trust me I know this place well it can be a bit hectic here. I know you need a key to enter the warehouse a couple of blocks down, yet were the key is located might be a little bit difficult. This combination is to a safe if I am correct, however we don't know where that thing is located so we might have to do some fighting. The best way to start is to fight some of those ravens, they might have some clues to where the key is hidden. Trust me you can find a lot of clues on them, they work for the pirates but they failed to learn not to keep things that look suspicious on you. However that are gain from this we get some good clues out here, well you better get started they wont be here for long.|_ Daniel went off to fight some ravens again.

Going into the area he found some ravens everywhere out here, yet finding something one them might be a little easier said than done. After a thirty e found something on a raven that looked use for Richard Killdeer, whatever it was it had a strange look to it. He better take this to him for a little observation, he might know what secrets this thing has to offer.

|Hmm this is a strange item indeed young Daniel, however you only brought me only one half of this. We need the other half to find the second half of this piece, whatever it is might help us get into the warehouse down the street. I have a great plan from the top of my head buddy boy, listen I saw some kites down the street a couple of blocks from the ravens here. If I had to bet some kite has the other piece here, and with another hint I could tell this might lead to the combination to the safe. Go defeat them to see if you can find the other piece of this thing, with you do we can continue on our mission to find out who's in the warehouse.| Daniel goes off to fight some Kites near that section.

After finding them this wasn't going to easy like the ravens, it might take a hour before he could find something on them. After a good fifty minutes he finally found something, it looked like the other piece of the strange object they obtained. Going back to the area where Killdeer was he got happy, he finally found who owns this strange cane they had. Richard wanted to get to work quickly to he could get rid of them, for they were brothers he could tell by the words on the cane.

_|Oh, great! This is the final clue that we need to get to the warehouse, I know these two guys are no good at all from their battles. They are the Redtail brothers they are the names of Marco and Alex I've seen them fight, I can tell you they don't fight fare at all so be careful. If I had to guess Marco is in the warehouse preparing stuff for pirates, and I bet that Alex has the key to the warehouse in a safe. If you can get that safe from Alex then I can unlock it to get the key, don't worry about Marco we will deal with him after this. Once you get the key from me in the safe you'll need to beat Marco, once you do that I'll tell your marine friend while you are gone. At least he'll breathe a little easier from a standpoint, yet you wont be finished with your missions here though.|_ Daniel went to find Alex Redtail in his place.

Once he got there he got his brigade ready just in case, he doesn't know if these two brothers are slashmen for the moment. Going inside Daniel's hunch was proven right for the first time, he was indeed a slashmen making his job a little bit difficult. If Alex was a slash there was a likely chance the brother was too, so he will have to be careful about the two of them in battle. After a good thirty minutes he finally beat him with some cuts, there was a tiny safe in the corner of the room. It wasn't heavy so he could pick it up easily and take it to Richard, there has to be a key inside this safe for them to unlock the warehouse.

Richard put in the combination to the save very slowly, and once it was unlocked the key was finally reveled to them. Daniel got the key and hurried down the street quickly, the warehouse shouldn't be far from the spot he's in. Once he found the were house he used the key to unlock it, when he went inside he found another slashmen waiting for him with a mean glare. He wasn't happy about this matter one bit by his voice I can tell you, Marco wasn't expecting some marine to ruin his plans.

_|Oh you had to come ruin my little fun getting things, oh James Bladesmen isn't going to like this one bit. He told me to the supplies to the strong brute in Peacock's Place a moment ago, when we got there we could have gotten through Skyway town to meet Steel Jack for the instructions. Now that you've caught on to us he knows we've gotten caught, well I guess I'm going to have to take a noisy marine out, don't worry once your gone I can continue my work out here knowing-|_ He was cut short heavily by a kick in the face by Chun-Hu

Daniel knew he was going to be steaming after that hit, so it's best to handle him first so they can deal with the other goons later. after a good forty minutes they finally were able to beat him as they cleared the place. Daniel went back to see if Richard Killdeer was still there, yet the person to replace him was Lieutenant Silverstone as he gave a sigh of relief. It seems that Richard told him everything that Daniel did for him, yet Richard had another favor for him to ask the Lieutenant that moment. Agreeing he would Daniel know of his next mission quickly.

_|Thanks for helping with Flapper's Court I needed the help, now we know that James Bladesmen must be at the royal compound of Ariel Estate. That means they are sending shipments through Skyway Town easily by now, we've got to stop them before they create more havoc for the royal family. However you maybe done here but you still have lots to do, Peacock's Place is the next street you need to get to. Richard's Brother Jimmy Killdeer was asking for help through his place, I heard that Colonel Icebow went to investigate Skyway Town when he was finish patrolling there. Well I think they need all the help they can get there with the ravens, well you cant go there yet its night time perfect scene for ambushes. Rest for the night you've earned it from me today, just be careful about the new challenges await for you.|_ Saluting he went off to heal his wounds.

Patrick closed the book slowly as he put a book mark inside the diary, he wanted to fold it however this diary was very old...folding it would rip the pages off. It was night time anyway he has school tomorrow, maybe more stories from the diary will appear if we wait and see.


	23. Episode 22

May 8, 1800 Wingdale

Episode 22: Into the heart of things! Finding clues in Peacock's Place

Daniel was up walking in the streets of Peacock's Place, it seems to be the heavy activity of raven now. This must be where they are preparing to ship things from here to Skyway Town, well he better find Jimmy Killdeer so he could get started out here. He knows this place easily so getting some help will be much needed, yet that doesn't mean he wont run into any trouble while he is here. Once he found his brother he could get to work before he gets to Icebow, you don't know how happy Jimmy is right now.

_|Oh, thanks for coming here! We have a lot of work to do out here from the looks of things, I know for a face someone is doing something bad. I heard that Skyway Town has gotten hit heavily with pirates, its so dangerous there you can take a walk without being kidnapped and robbed...or worse. However we got to focus on Peacock's Place first for now my friend, for the first part we need to look for some clues out here. I know for a fact that some ravens are here about working, they've been carrying stuff from here to Skyway Town. I bet someone is carrying something we can use to help out, Daniel why don't you fight some to see what you can get out of them. Be careful now these ravens here aren't pushover like the other streets, so you might want to take your brigade just in case the fight gets a bit rough.|_ Daniel with out to find some ravens to see what they have.

Getting to them he found that these guys weren't easy at all, he notice that they were ready for him as soon as he came up. This was going to be a lot tougher for him than he expected it to be, however just in case this happened his brigade was by his side. After a rough twenty minutes he found some note on them, whatever it was Jimmy might know what to make out of it. He needed to get back to him to take this note for examining now, who knows they might find who might be responsible for all this mess.

_|Oh this is a shipment note to a warehouse not far from here, if I can guess it seems that someone is preparing for a shipment to Skyway Town. I don't know who commands them from a stand point right now, we've got the first part of the puzzle. However we shouldn't stop here just because we find their hideout Daniel. We've got to disrupt the shipment in order to get the leader ticked, once we do that we can find out who's been commanding them to do this. So I want you to go check out that warehouse to see what is happening there, I warn you don't think they wont find you for a mere second. Otherwise you have more trouble than Steel Jack, just be careful you never know what can jump out at you.|_ Daniel left to find the warehouse that look suspicious for a moment.

Daniel found the warehouse not far from this spot, it look awfully quiet from the other parts of the town...maybe a bit too quiet. Once he went inside with his team he knew full well that it was a trap set for them, yet thank goodness he brought his team with him just in case it was. After a good twenty minutes of fighting he manage to defeat them all, yet I can ensure you things might get a little tougher from here. Going back to Jimmy he knew it might be dangerous from the looks, yet they weren't done yet they have to fight some kites now.

_|Oh I see that the head honcho had some people waiting for you, typical this means that the leader isn't a pushover at all I'm afraid. Now we know that we have to fight some others to get some clues, I know for a fact that the kites are father down the street from here. I can tell you know don't you dare brush them off for a second, there attacks are so strong that they could defeat you in a couple of hits. I hope we can find something useful on them as you get there, whatever it maybe it will help us on in the process. However went wont get anything if your just standing there, so you better get to work on fighting those kites that I saw down the road.|_ Daniel left the area quietly as he needed more clues.

As he got down to the area the kites look mean as guard dogs, even worse they were slashmen making is job more difficult. Well he had better get started fighting them to find something that is useful, after a good thirty minutes he found something that had a strange name to it. He doesn't know who it belongs to nor how they got it, yet Jimmy might know who this thing belongs to. Once he got there he Jimmy knew who this things belong to, and knows who is controlling the shipment from here to Skyway Town.

_|I knew it all long that guy is nothing but deep trouble for us, Charles Redwing he has been helping the pirates ship stuff from Bluebird's Place to Skyway Town. I know for a fact that he's the one that told them about the royal palace, I didn't think he would stoop this low to get rid of the royal family. I thought he was my friend we did everything together when we were young, I guess sometimes you get fooled by the people you thought were your friends. Enough about the past now I know that the past is gone now, however that doesn't mean I want him to cause no more trouble out here. He's located somewhere at the end of the street down the block, while you fight him I will tell your friend Colonel Icebow about this matter quickly. Once your done with that come back to me we have to get Skyway Town cleaned up, however you just worry about Charles your friends will handle everything else.|_ Daniel went to fight Redwing in his place.

Once he got there his brigade was ready to fight him, inside he knew he was ready for anything coming at him. Daniel couldn't believe his friend would stoop this low to betray him like this, he took this battle very personally when he fought them. After a good twenty minutes he defeated Charles Redwing, now that this is done he went back to Jimmy Killdeer to give the news. However Colonel Icebow replaced him as he got the news from Jimmy, once he knew that Daniel handled this matter he went straight to him. He was going to tell him that the mission to Skyway Town starts soon, for him this time there is no room for error.

_|Well done, Daniel! Now that you've defeated them we can get down to business right now, I know that Skyway Town has gotten so hectic with all the ravens. We have to clean this place in order to get to the Avias Estate where the family is, I know for a fact that they are being held there as we speak. Thank goodness your friends were able to give me good amount of clues leading me to them, I also know that James Bladesmen and Steel Jack are at the palace getting things from them. They have there mean in Skyway Town doing much to keep us from getting there. I heard that there are many traps awaiting us in that deep place as we speak, so be careful I cant ensure that we make it without getting a scratch. Yet were not going through that place just yet Daniel, its getting late going at night will ensure the most ambushes I know it. Get some rest I shall meet you there before noon around nine o'clock, once your here we can get down to the dirty work of cleaning Skyway town. Trust me it wont be easy doing this I can tell you that, but I assure you with my experience we'll be able to defeat them once and for all.|_ Daniel left the area as he saluted to Colonel Icebow.

Patrick closed the book as he got under his blanket in his bed, another chapter was done as he slept in his bead. What new adventures Daniel will see we might not know for sure, perhaps waiting for answers might be the best solution for us now.


	24. Episode 23

May 9, 1800 Wingdale

Episode 23: Chaotic Mayhem! In Skyway Town

A window broke as Daniel went down the street quietly, even walking down here could be dangerous as he had his sword just in case. Colonel Icebow saw him coming up knowing that this work wasn't going to be easy, now that he's here he can get down to business with this dark place really quick. I know for a fact that this place isn't for the faint of heart at all.

_|Daniel we have to get down to work with this place, and this isn't going to be easy one bit. James and Jack have really gotten down to business since we ruined their plans, yet in order for us to stop them we have to clean this place up. First we have to figure out how to get through each dangerous section, yes I know there are four sections to get through Daniel. That means that there must be four keys to the locks, yet there are many dark corners around so I want you to be careful. First of I want you to find something on those ravens I see over there, just be careful who knows what they have waiting for you. Trust me I don't know what to expect from all the ruffians here, however you just focus on those ravens we need something to help out.|_ Daniel saluted as he went to find some ravens to fight.

This place was terrible everywhere you go danger was hidden, yet in the corner of the street he saw the ravens up to no good. However there was no time for him to think about this matter, he needed to get something from the ravens the hard way. After a good twenty minutes he found something of great use, going back to Colonel Icebow he knew this was a good start for them. Sometimes the ravens don't listen to the pirates very well, one of the rules are don't hold on to something important when a marine is near. Well it seams like these marines have gotten something very important, now with this they can advance swiftly without getting stopped hastily.

_|Great job, Daniel! This must be there meeting plans there are four warehouses, that's probably where the four keys are. Once we get the first key we can unlock the first gate here, however were not done just yet I'm afraid my friend. For the meantime we have to get to the leader of the ravens and kites, he is in the Flyer Estate on of the royal estates here. Once we do that we can get to Jack and James to defeat them for good, however let just focus on the first key. Go to the first warehouse to see what you can find in there, be careful there might be a trap waiting for you there. Once you get the key come back to me to unlock the gate. When that happens meet me at the second gate to proceed to the next warehouse quickly, I the ravens and kites are already on alert since we have gotten the map. Go quickly now, Daniel! Every second we waste the royal family might get hurt, so lets get started I don't want anytime wasted!|_ Daniel left quickly to find the first warehouse.

Daniel found the first warehouse on the first end of the street, it looked creepy since there were a lot of shadows at this part. Going inside with his brigade he was very cautious about his surrounding, sure enough someone was waiting for him in the warehouse secretly. He needed to find the key fast in order to get through the gate, after fifteen minutes he got the key and a mysterious note as well. Even though it looked strange to Daniel at first, yet Colonel Icebow might not what this is from the looks. Going to the first gate he unlocked it quickly. Colonel Icebow was already ahead of him once he opened the gate, when he met with him he gave him the piece of paper he found.

_|This looks like some sort of combination you have found Daniel, hmm when I look at the lock I see a patter on the gate here. It seems that this combination and key go hand in hand I'm afraid. I guess they are getting on to us since Bluebird's Square this time, their not following the routine that they did last time. The second warehouse might have the combination to the door and the key, go check that place out to see what you can find there. I just want you to be careful you have know idea what awaits you in that place, the further we go the more dangerous it becomes. I cant afford to lose a man out here we need everyone safe, I know for a fact that the pirates don't expect us to make it out of here alive. Yet I don't believe that they haven't seen us work through problems, but for now I want you to get to that warehouse to get the key and the combination.|_ Daniel left the area after he saluted to Colonel Icebow.

Walking down the street he found the second warehouse in another dark corner, he had his brigade with him just in case of a battle. Well every time there is a battle there with him by his side, going inside the warehouse they found another enemy to fight inside. There was another box in the corner of the room, this is probably where the key is located. So without complaining he fought them to get the key, after a good twenty minutes he go the key with a few scratches. Soon as he turned his head a combination show on the walls quietly, now that he has that he can get to the second gate. Going back to Icebow he put in the combination quietly, turning the key the gate opens to go to the third section quietly. Colonel Icebow ran up the area to the third gate quickly, Daniel followed him to third gate slowly not to get into trouble. Colonel Icebow was born out here so he knows this place very well, yet Daniel only wanted to get to the fourth gate quickly.

_|Daniel were almost done here in Skyway Town where I was born, yet don't get strong headed we have to find the person who commands these guys. Like always we have to get the key in order to pass the third gate, the third warehouse might have some information that we can use in there. Were close to him I can tell he cant hide with the gates, as soon as we get his name and the key we can attack him. However we cant do nothing until we if were just standing here, go there at see what you can in that third warehouse. Be careful as I state there are many dangers ahead of you, I just hope you can get out without a scratch.|_ Daniel went off to the third warehouse.

The third section was the most threatening for Daniel right now, every corner you turn could get you ambushed heavily. It started to get darker as they went on so far, not only that it was almost sunset meaning this might be a late mission, yet after a few minutes he found the third warehouse quietly before sunset. Going inside like always he had to fight them in order to get the key, this time the battle looked like it might take a while to finish. Thankfully he had his brigade help him through the night, after a good twenty five minutes he got two keys from the box and a letter. Going outside it was earlier dusk right now it could get dangerous soon, luckily going back to Colonel Icebow he gave him the letter to see.

_|Well done, Daniel! It seems that Jerry Nightfowl has be commanding these guys, this time you got two keys from the third warehouse. Good unlock this gate now I have the fourth key I shall meet you at the Flyers Estate, once you get there I shall meet you at the entrance of the palace. Remember Jerry will not be expecting us to reach that place right now, now when your inside give him a good thrashing so we can get to Aerial Palace. That will be the location of the royal family, however lets just focus on our troubled fend right here. Come on Daniel you've already unlocked the third gates we spoke. Now I will be going up to the fourth gate to meet you there, come on Daniel we don't have time to wait...lets go!|_ Daniel followed Colonel Icebow to the final gate.

Once got there they went inside the ground after they unlocked the gate, going inside with his brigade he knew that this was probably going to be a tough battle. You see Jerry kept a lot of men just in case marines came, so its safe to say he was indeed ready for their arrivals. Sure enough Jerry was already there with enormous amounts of goods from Wingdale, they were about to ship them to some unknown place in the spiral. However the marines really didn't care what happens here, all they wanted to do is to stop him from doing this. After a good fifty minutes they finally defeated him, now with this place clean they can get to the palace. This was a pretty long day they had doing missions in here, it's the first time that a mission actually went into dusk.

_|Well Daniel you have did well out here despite your level, I must admit I didn't have much fate in you since you were still young. However just because you've gotten good points doesn't me were done, we have to stop James Bladesmen and Steel Jack before they cause more trouble. We cant afford to have them cause havoc out here in Wingdale, but I do have a feeling Steel Jack will get away from us like always. Oh yes I've sent my two lower ranks to the palace to clear things out, they've been doing some good work however there still sleeping in a secret quarter from them. They don't know that the two marines are there right now, the royal family is quite happy to know that there here to help. However you might need some rest we've had a rough day out here, and you got pretty dinged up from all this fighting. However its a marine's way of life out here in the spiral, sometimes we all have to get used to it when your at the academy.|_ Daniel left the area to rest up and heal his injuries.

Patrick closed the book slowly as he yawned resting his head, what will happen with the final meeting in Wingdale is yet to be seen...perhaps the winds will bring us more clues as time goes by.


	25. Episode 24

May 10, 1800 Wingdale

Episode 24: Bladesmen finally defeated...but Jack in more trouble

Daniel got up to meet with the others in the Aerial Palace that morning, they were already getting work done out here. The three higher ranks were going to fight the two pirates, however Daniel had to work with them in order to clear the way. Once he got inside he notice that most of the way was clear, so went to see where the other three marines were located in here. Little did Daniel realize that Steel Jack set this all up for him, you see Steel Jack had a feeling that he was being watched. The marines were close however he wanted one of them, Daniel was going to be his main target this time around.

As he went down the hall a large door closed behind him heavily, he didn't know what was happening. Then all of a sudden ravens came from different directions from each doorway, this didn't look good at all for him since there were too many. However Daniel wasn't the only person out here with his brigade, Colonel Icebow manage to send his brigade to his location just in case of an ambush. Thank goodness they got there an cleaned up the entire play for them to get through, although Daniel had his brigade there names were all highlighted in read. That means that the monsters are quite tougher than he is with his brigade, so its good to have a little help with these guys getting through the halls.

Once he got there Colonel Icebow sigh a little relief, he didn't want to lose none of his men doing this mission they had. Once he got down to business he went to talk to him shortly, Icebow knows that the two pirates are in the main room heavily. The only way to get through is to do it with a good bit of force, Daniel doesn't have that force to get through them all. So he will be doing something else at the time being, the royal family will be locked somewhere in the place out here. Yet there wasn't anytime for them to worry about things now, he needed to find them fast before they get into trouble.

_|Daniel you have to find the royal family in this place quietly, I don't want you being the target of large enemies. While you do this we will be a distraction to fight the two pirates, once the royal family is freed we will have most of the hall clear for you. Once they are freed come to me at once to corner the two pirates, don't worry I know for a fact that the royal family is in the winged chamber down the hall. When you are done with that the family might send men in for some back up, it might not be necessary but hey I guess we can get a hand. However we wont get that done while you just stand there, don't come back here until the royal family is freed. Understood?|_ Daniel saluted as he want down another hallway.

The place was long and confusing yet he kept on track here, once he found the winged chamber his brigade was already set just in case they needed to fight. Going inside he almost got hit by a sneak attack, luckily Chun-Hu manage to block it to get in a quick counter attack. This wasn't going to be easy like always in his battles, after a good twenty minutes he defeated them freeing the royal family. Daniel hurried off to get to the others at their location, however not before getting a thank you from the king himself.

_|Oh, thank goodness! I didn't think someone would be willing to help us out here, I have to thank Seala for sending marines to stop these pirates. Well I going to send some men down there to help you out with those pirates pronto, I want them gone from Wingdale once and for all. Once there out of the picture we will be increasing security next time, I don't want the same thing to happen again. Well I have a feeling the other marines need you there right now, so you better hop to your mission so they can get some help.|_ Daniel bowed softly as he left the area.

Daniel got back with the group quickly to tell them the news, Icebow didn't need to say anything to Daniel at the moment. He nodded letting him know of his work getting down well in the winged chambers, now that they have cleared the halls they entered the chambers where the two pirates where. Once James Bladesmen found out about the other two pirates Jack was in trouble, it seems that he still needs help dealing with the meddling marines that came to Wingdale.

_|Steel Jack I thought you said that Daniel would get taken out in the square, well I've already sent the letter to the shadow five. They are at Skull Island working for the head honcho there, I know they cant be pleased with the marines now. Oh so your leaving me here to get away from prison again, typical well I'll deal with them just this once for you. However you better make sure you get to Shailand without getting caught, I don't want them to figure out the mystery of the secret map. El Dorado has a dark secret that only we pirates know about, however that's all I'll say to stop there pondering about it. I want to see how well Daniel boy here does in a fight, I really don't see a challenge in this little bitty-|_ Chun-Hu shut him up with a heavy kick in the face.

The other marines handled the pirate and his crew quite well, after a good thirty minutes James Bladesmen was taken out for good. The royal family came inside the throne room as the marines came inside, they put handcuffs on James as they left the area. The king was quite pleased the place was finally becoming quiet, he spoke to the marines letting him know how thankful he for there help.

_|Oh thank you all for helping me out in Wingdale my friends, I hope we can learn not to let our guard down from this. I think we can increase our security to make sure this doesn't happen again, that pirate that go away is know for dark thing I've heard. I also heard that he is going to Shailand as well with speed, it seems that he is going to the Ruby Palace home of Emperor Przewalski. Whatever he wants there it cant be good for you guys at all, we have to stop him before something bad happens to them there. You'll need a Pink Starstone to get there with speed, I don't have one so you might need to ask your Grand General about that. Thank you my friends for a good days work out here, I shall write a letter to the Grand General about your work. He shall be pleased about how you stopped James Bladesmen from doing bad here, yet I think Steel Jack will not have a better time with this shadow five.|_ Daniel left the area as they got back to the Wingdale docks.

_|Well done, Daniel! I have to admit you've earn your way to lieutenant from your battle here, I'll send the promotion papers for you and your brigade now. You've did your work well however your still not done with things just yet, trust me Steel Jack is getting desperate every time you come to a new world. He knows that were getting close to arresting him for all his deeds, I think he will fight you this time knowing he has no one left to protect him now. You've better tell Grand General Starshower our work out here in Seala, he knows about Steel Jack's sneaky ways of escape. However I wonder what does he know about this El Dorado map he spoke of, although that's puzzling you better get to Grand General Starshower pronto.|_ Daniel left the area to head back to Seala

Patrick closed the book on another arc this time, what will happen in the next arc we may never know...perhaps romance will happen between two long friends once in a while when the fog clears.


	26. Episode 25

May 11, 1800 Seala

Episode 25: Mission Completed! The truth about the accursed map

Daniel arrived at Seala quietly as the wind blew softly, he was going to report to Grand General Starshower in his quarters working. He also had some questions about the strange map he heard about, yet he was getting a promotion so he might need to be on his toes to hear about it. Starshower knew that Steel Jack got away again from there reach, yet this time he knows there will be no place to hide. He will have to fight them in order to save his skin, he knows that Steel Jack will be arrested by them.

_|Well done back there in Wingdale Daniel you've done well, I cant believe it's been two worlds since you first started. Steel Jack got away from our grips as usual in battle, yet this time he will not be able to hide now. His friends are gone from play now that there in our prisons, now he has to fight his way out of our sights. But don't underestimate him for one second Daniel, he's a fighter I will ensure you he has more dangerous moves than his friends did. He finally knows there is no where to hide anymore in battle, yet I already think he knows this right about now. I know he is probably in Shailand doing some dark deeds, we need to keep track of him in that world. I heard there are rival clans trying to threaten the emperor, I think its time we gave him a helping hand. However you my boy need a helping hand in order to get through it, that is why I am giving you the promotion of lieutenant! Yes you have earned your rank the hard way and proven to be a fine fighter. I understand that you might need more power in your brigade, so I'm letting a leadsmen join your rank in battle. Hmm this map the pirate spoke is quite mysterious indeed, maybe Joseph Waterbane might know more about this.|_ Daniel new partner to answer a question.

Daniel addressed him to see if he knows anything about the map, what he said was very shocking when it came from his map. The El Dorado place had a dark like aura about it, it maybe the city of gold but it holds a dark secret from people.

_|Lieutenant that map has more sinister things than you can imagine, I heard that map holds a secret that I know very well. You see my father was a great adventurer through the spiral, he knows the legend very well in his journey. El Dorado holds so much gold a pirate could be in paradise for centuries, yet there is a dark pact that comes with that gold. In legends it said that to claim the gold one must destroy something in there way, in this case Steel Jack wants to get the map to destroy Seala and its marines. I know for a fact that Steel Jack isn't the one we worry about, its Captain Aviary I think we need to watch very carefully. He is up to something no good I can tell by his looks, he is located in Skull Island if I am correct about that. He is the ring leader of the shadow five that work for him, however we need to focus on Steel Jack to stop him sir.|_ Daniel nodded as he looked through the window.

Grand General Starshower knew that they had to act fast in order to get him, Steel Jack will probably be hiding somewhere Daniel knows about. You see Daniel has went to Shailand many times in his life when he was young, his father would take him on trips to meet a good friend of his. Daniel would love to meet his long time friend Chio-Yieh there, I know she hasn't seen him in a good bit of years together. However he has been writing to her ever since he went to the academy, so they pretty much stay in touch now and again in his missions. He would love to travel back to see the trees there, to smell the fresh blow cherry blossom winds. However he knows there wasn't much time for a reunion, and the grand general gave him his marching orders quickly.

_|Daniel I want you to go to Shailand to speak to Emperor Huo-Chio, he is a good friend of mine I've helped his land for many of times. He knows your father very well Daniel he heard of his death as well, it would be nice for him to see his face. If he needs any help you do as he says in most gracious ways, Steel Jack could be setting up for his final assault on us. Once you arrest him there will be no more trouble for him, oh we'll increase that twenty year prison sentence for him as well. The shadow five is something I should worry about very soon, they might be having a plan in store for our meddling. However we must focus on Steel Jack right now my boy, I have the Pink Starstone here ready for you to get there. I wish you great sped on your journey to Shailand in the spiral, just be careful the enemies you meet maybe dangerous...so always keep an eye open there. It will take you five days to get to Shailand Daniel, so you can get some rest on you long journey.|_ Daniel saluted as he left the area to head to Shailand.

Getting on his ship he was saluted by a low ranked marine, Grand General Starshower asked him to take Tracy Dawnmist with him to aid in his missions. They will be working together to get through this place, yet Steel Jack was in a heap of trouble now. The Shadow five had gotten enough with the marines, they plan to dispose of them there own way. Steel Jack will be fighting alone to get his freedom, he doesn't want to go back to that accursed prison he was in for seven years..

_-Daniel I will tell you this now, this is it for your pathetic life! I cant believe that my friends are gone in prison, they wont be coming out for a long time in there. Peter Slash they will hang him for that marines death, so I will kill you out of revenge for my friend. I'll let your blood flow like that other marine did to him, I'll enjoy you as you bleed to death like a lifeless swine. You wont be taking me to that prison again to live my life there, however I better get prepared to meet you there. I already have the Emperor's daughter in my grasp waiting for his word, however he is a strong one and doesn't respond to me. So come to me I would love to give you a finish blow on the abdomen, for you will never be able to block my attacks that is...Heheheheeh.-_

Patrick closed the book wanting to know about this person, he asked his father Johnathan about this girl named Chio-Yieh. He knows this girl very well from the story he's read.

_"Patrick the girl Chio-Yieh, she is your great great great grandmother. Yes she was your forefathers wife for a long time, however if you wish to know more about it you have to read the next story.-_ What will happen to Daniel we have yet to see, perhaps we have to wait for more.


	27. Episode 26

May 16, 1800 Shailand

Episode 1: Meeting an old friend! Welcome to Shailand

Daniel and his buddy Tracy finally made it to Shailand, the grand general already sent a letter to the Emperor about them coming to the palace. He will be most thankful to know that they were here, they were sailing in the Feathertail Skyways softly. Once they reached the dock Sergeant Iornwraith was waiting for them, although he can be gentle he has a toughness about him that doesn't take weakness kindly.

_|Well boys its good to see you too get out here early, yes I am Sergeant Jerry Iornwraith I've know about everything you did Daniel. However you still have lots to prove to not only me but your partner, he will be helping you through your missions as you give him orders. Tracy you must follow these orders with speed out here, Steel Jack will be tougher to deal with than ever this time around. Yet leave Steel Jack to Daniel he's more adapted to fight him than you, oh don't worry I know everything will be find. Tracy go meet my lower ranks Corporals Steelsmith and Dawnhunter, they will be giving you another mission when I get there. Your a little bit too low of a level to fight these guys now, but don't worry I knows some trouble in a village that can use your help. Daniel I want you to meet a someone named Chio-Yieh, its said that she is quite familiar with the surroundings out here. She could use some help getting the place cleaned up, its the best way to help the emperor out now. Well you wont get anything done while we stand here and talk, get going we have a lot to do here.|_ Saluting Daniel went off to see his good friend.

It was a beautiful day in Shailand despite the troubles here, the air was fresh with the sent of cherry blossoms in the wind. For a moment he flashed back to his father taking him here to see the beauty of Shailand, to him this was his second home away from Seala in this way. He's be back here a couple of times during his week off, yet he still remembers the memories of his father. Yet he had to keep focus on his missions now, however for a moment I guess you can remember the old times. Once he got there Chio-Yieh slowly turned her back to see Daniel, they stood there silently not saying a word too each other. It was how they meet back when they were small children, so she still remembers him after these good years.

_|Chio-Yieh, its nice to see you again!|_ Daniel spoke as he gave her a nice smile as the wind blows.

_|Oh, Daniel its good to see you too! I see you still remember me after all these years, well I guess we've both grown up. Yet I do know that your on your missions for the Grand General back in Seala, Steel Jack is out here trying to cause trouble with the help of the emperor's enemies. This once peaceful place has turned into a nightmare for us, if Steel Jack gets caught the majority of our troubles will be gone. I don't know where they could be at however I know someone that might, my brother Du-Juan-Hwa is in the Jade village not far from here. He could really you help so it's best to see what you can do, listen I know were friend but I don't like slackers...now get going!|_ Daniel shook his head slowly at his friend.

That's her personality she can be gentle at first when you meet her, yet she will get snappy at you if you tend to get distracted. Yet he kept busy on finder her brother in the jade village, before he can meet the emperor he has to help out his people well. As he going to have to start his search for Steel Jack now, since he does have to the emperors daughter he is more dangerous than ever before. The wind was blowing softly as Daniel walked down the path slowly, there were still many hidden from his sights knowing full well Steel Jack was out here.

_-These clans can be pretty useful for me in my quest, I just need to lure Daniel here to put an end to him. I will destroy that little rat like his dad did to my father, that Deacon from the Armada shall also pay for my father's death. Yet for the moment I shall keep a lookout for any intruders, I shouldn't have to worry about any villagers fighting me though. Daniel I cant wait to see you again this time around, I wont run from you this time around. I will avenge my father after all these years I've been think, you will never get the chance to advance in the ranks. So I will enjoy you righting through the villages to get to me, when I do see you the fight will begin...I'll be waiting...Heheheheeh!-_ Danger comes from anywhere even this peaceful place.

Patrick closed the book on the new world he was ready, it was school today so he will be reading more after he gets home. What dangers await for Daniel is yet to be determined, however waiting might be our best option now.


	28. Episode 27

May 17, 1800 Shailand

Episode 2: Slashmen fright! Into the Jade Village

Daniel was walking slowly down the path to the Jade Village, he was going to meet up with Du-Juan-Hwa today out here. Yes he is Chio-Yieh's brother they were both born out here, so they know a lot about this place. Yet there were more dangers out her than you can imagine, yet all that looking around would have to wait since Daniel sees him. Going up to Du-Juan-Hwa he began his missions out here, trust me this place is quite difficult if you don't have a good brigade with you.

_|Oh welcome dear friend its so good to see you here, I see that you're Daniel Willowsmith my sister been writing to. Its a good think that's she been doing that to a marine, the dark clans here can be quite troublesome. I'm Du-Juan-Hwa its an honor to meet a marine from Seala, yet for the moment lets get to our mission at hand right now. The evil of the shadow clan has mad things hectic here, trust me you don't want to deal with them on your own. Who leads them I don't quite know for sure in that matter, but I do know a way to find some clues to help us. You see after a few minutes I saw a couple Du-Ya Dart throwers going from a secret location, Daniel I think I know a way to get some answers our here. Go fight some Du-Ya Dart throwers until you find something, be careful I heard they carry a poisonous dart with them. However I've been it by one I can tell it wont kill you instantly, it might paralysis you for a turn or two. Yet I you don't want to take that in battle when you need to fight a lot, trust me it could be costly.|_ Daniel left off to find some Du-Ya Dart throwers.

There was peaceful aura walking in the Jade Village, he doesn't know much about this village since he has only been with the people. Back when his father was still alive he used to take him to Shailand to see this place, yet he didn't dare let him go to the outskirts of the place. It was still dangerous for a young boy to travel on his one, yet Chun-Hu knew this place like the back of his hand. He was actually born in the Jade Village so he can be useful, it might be time for a lead change.

_|Daniel allow me to join you in the front when in battle, I know this place very well I was born in this small village. With my help we can get through this place much easier now, don't be afraid to change things up along the way. I know you haven't been here for a while its understandable, yet going out here without knowing the dangers will be even worse than before. Put me in the front of the group that way you wont get lost, at least you can feel a bit confident in your missions along the way.|_ Daniel switch Chun-Hu to the front to aid him in battle.

Despite the innocent beauty in this place of gentle ambiance hides danger, a person can get killed if they didn't keep an eye out for trouble. Daniel knew very well that the gentle things can hide big trouble for him, he didn't find the dart throwers they found him. He nearly got hit by one of their poisonous darts, they were quite fast so he has to be extremely careful about this. After a good twenty minutes he finally found something useful. Du-Juan-Hwa might know what this piece of paper might hold for there mission, so he went back to see what he knows about this matter.

_|Hmm this looks like some strange tactic on of the higher ups might use, if I have the slightest hunch I suspect that someone is giving out orders to the lower ranks. This place might be a hiding spoke for the warlord's henchmen, so were on the right track with your help Daniel. However were not done just yet I'm afraid in that matter, we still need more clues to help us out right now. I have another good plan that can help us now, down the path you will see some Shan-Dien Slashmen. They normally protect secret for the warlord when someone is a little too snoopy, be careful they are the fastest of the warriors that he has. Anyone fighting them unprepared will get a tough lesson quickly, so just make sure you don't get caught off guard. Don't worry with your friends you'll handle yourself well out there, just remember that your friends can help you when your in trouble.|_ Daniel left to find those Shan-Dien Slashmen.

Walking down the path he felt really uneasy about this, even with the trees around danger could come from anywhere to attack him. Daniel saw Chun-Hu came beside him quickly to get into battle, he sighed with a little relief knowing he's there. Yet he shouldn't relax just yet I'm afraid, the Shan-Dien Slashmen are nothing to sneeze at. Since they are slashmen they will be difficult, plus these monster have great armor piecing so that makes things even worse for him. Once he found them he felt really frighten about this challenge, he was extremely weak to there attacks with deadly force. However he will have to think of something fast in order to defeat them. After a good thirty minutes he was able to get something off of one, this look very important from the written letter by it. Going back to Du-Juan-Hwa he gave him the not he found, he literally jumped for joy once he got this note.

_|Yes, we finally got him! We now know the name of the person who's leading the warriors in Jade Village, Twan-Lio has been doing most of the dirty work for warlord out here. If I could place a bet I know he's been leading them, if we don't stop him now the emperor will be in more danger. Steel Jack you speak off has been doing dark things here as well, if I had a hunch I say that the warlord is working for him. We have to stop him before he does something worse to the emperor, Daniel go and defeat Twan-Lio in is dojo not far from here. Once you do that I can rest a bit easier with him gone, then you can help out the other places to get to Steel Jack.|_ Daniel went off quickly to find Twan-Lio

Walking down the path he found some Shan-Dien slashmen everywhere, this is probably where Twan-Lio's Dojo was really near by as he walked to it. Once he got there he was ready to battle Twan-Lio now, going inside he was almost hit by those poison darts. This means that he was ready to fight him no matter what, Daniel was going to have a tough time with all of these slashmen. After a good fifty minutes he finally defeated Twan-Lio for good, going back to the Jade Village he spoke to Du-Juan-Hwa.

_|Oh thank you for helping us out here with the Jade Village Daniel, now that he's gone we can rest easily knowing he's gone. Now that this place is clean we can get back to work, however you must get back to work as well my friend. You've finished this place but their are more places here to see here, I have a friend named Huey-Sin is in the Soaring Meadows not far from here. I heard there are more of the warlord's men causing havoc there as we speak, it would be nice if you could help him out there. However it's night time its already sunset now, there is a rest house you can relax in for the night until the sun rises. With this I wish you a good dreams through the night, oh and thanks for keeping a check on my sister for me.|_ Daniel left to rest up for tonight.

Patrick closed the book softly as he went to bed himself. what ever will happen to Daniel is yet to be seen...perpahps waiting might be the best solution for us right now.


	29. Episode 28

May 18, 1800 Shailand

Episode 3: High Dangers! In Soaring Meadows

Daniel was already up about to get started now in his missions, well this time he wasn't going to be alone for the time being. Tracy was going to be doing his mission with the help of Daniel, you see Tracy will not be doing much of the fighting this time. Daniel is his higher rank so he will follow his orders, Tracy wasn't here right at the moment he was doing more orders for more higher ups.

However he needed to meet Huey-Sin out here in the Soaring Meadows, he was waiting for him as he stood on a grassy path. Once Huey-Sin saw him he breathed a sigh of relief, at least someone was here to help their troubles. However I think it would be better for Daniel to see what he wants, besides he looks so nervous he can jump out his suit.

_|Oh, thank the greater stars! Someone helped me out in this place its gotten hectic since that pirate came here, I cant get some rest without running into dangers. Yet we better get started on this place right now Daniel, we cant afford to keep this chaos going on out here any longer. There is another henchmen of the warlord working out here, where is location is still hidden to us right now. However that wont be a problem for you at the moment Daniel, you seem to be a good fighter with the marines. So you will have no trouble defeating some Yie-Lang Bladesmen, you will find them just down the place from where I'm standing right now. They might have something that can help us find the henchmen, when you do have something come back to me I'll see what we can do next.|_ Daniel left the area to find some Yie-Lang Bladesmen.

Daniel walked down the path to find the Bladesmen walking around, they were leadsmen so this was going to take a little bit longer. He went right into battle just hoping to find something useful out here, after a good thirty minutes he found some sort of strange object in the ground. He didn't know what it was from the looks of things, Huey-Sin might know what it if he gives it to him to examine. Reaching his spot he gave him the strange medallion that he found, however even he didn't know who it belonged to.

_|Hmm this is a strange medallion tat you have given me Daniel, I don't know who it belongs to I'm afraid. However I do know that the warlord wears this medallion as a symbol of his clan, so its a safe bet that the henchman wears the same one as he does. He cant be far from our little spot, yet we might have to fight more monsters to fid out for sure where he is. I think I saw some Yieh-Mao Knife Throwers walking down the longer part of the path, you might want to come prepared I heard those guys are tough. Well I can tell you that this henchmen might be tough we don't know, however we wont get anything done if we don't get any clues from them.|_ Daniel left the area to find some Yieh-Mao Knife Throwers.

Walking down the path everything seemed quiet for the moment, this started to get him a bit startled knowing that something could jump out at him. As soon as he took one step he got attacked by the Yieh-Mao Knife throwers, I guess you can say that they found him instead of Daniel finding them himself. These guys were terrifying to deal with so he had to stop complaining about that, after a good thirty minutes he found something that might lead to the next henchman. Going back to Huey-Sin he wanted to see what he knows about this, once he got the paper he jumped for joy happily. They have finally found who is commanding these guys out here, and she was know to be a good eye when it comes to darts.

_|Yes, we finally found her! I know I shouldn't have trusted her one bit when it comes to friendship, Shuey-Mu has been doing some dirty work ware the warlord here. I also heard she might be his love interest as well Daniel, however I'm interested in defeating that girl to bring some peace to our place here. Soaring Meadows have been in chaos long enough with her doing so much dirt, we have to defeat her in order to bring some much needed peace here. Please go defeat Shuey-Mu in her dojo not far from this stop my friend, we cant afford her making any more trouble out here with the warlord's men. However don't you dare underestimate her one bit Daniel, trust me she is more tougher than you think when you face her. Now you better get going to that dojo to stop her my friend, for you wont be doing any good by standing here.|_ Daniel left the area to find the wicked Shuey-Mu.

This path was long and narrow to keep on cautiously, there were many dangers that could jump out at him any moment. So he kept a eye out for anything that would attack his brigade, once he found the dojo he went inside quietly to see what to expect. All of a sudden a dart almost hit his face by an inch. Shuey-Mu was here with her men ready to fight the person who invaded this place, however she didn't expect Daniel to have some people to help with this quest. after a good fifty minutes he finally defeated her, with the girl gone peace was finally restored. Daniel went back to Huey-Sin to tell him the good news, however at his spot Tracy Dawnmist spoke to him after a few minutes.

_|Hello, sir! I'm sorry that I'm late I was doing another job for the lower ranks, I heard the next spot is the Crimson Outpost. I heard that you've been there plenty of time when you were on your day off, so you're quite experienced with this place. Tomorrow I shall do some fighting to clean that spot out, maybe we might defeat Steel Jack once and for all this time around.|_ Daniel nodded at him softly as he fixed his hat.

_|Yes, Tracy! We shall find Steel Jack's new hideout out here when were done, however we cant do it just yet I'm afraid. You see its almost sunset out her in Soaring Meadows, if we go now we'll get ambushed quickly. Besides I'm tired from fighting enemies out here, get some rest for tonight to get ready for tomorrow. When that time comes meet at the Crimson Outpost when the sun rises, at that time we can start on the new mission we have on our hands.|_ Saluting Tracy left the area to rest up.

Daniel did the same thing as he went to the sleeping area, it was a hard days work for him to clean up. Patrick closed the book slowly as he got ready for school that morning, whatever will happen to Tracy and Daniel is yet to bee seen...perhaps the outpost will have more to show if we wait.


	30. Episode 29

May 19, 1800 Shailand

Episode 4: Greater Mayhem! Into Crimson Outpost

Daniel was waiting patiently as Tracy came up ready to start, Daniel knew this place like the back of his hand well. So he will be very helpful knowing about the area around here, however he might not be good at those things the warriors have out here. So he might need to ask for help when he needs it, but hey sometimes a little help that can be good for along the way. Tracy finally reached his area to begin his missions, knowing for a fact that the warlord's second in command might not be far.

_|Tracy good that you've made it out here in the Crimson Outpost, now let's get down to work about finding out some things. I know for a face that the second in command is hidden somewhere we don't know, however we need to find some clues to find his location mister. First we have to find something on the warlords warriors, luckily Tracy I was able to find some Yieh-Siaw Swordmasters down the path from my spot. If you got fight some of them we might be able to get a good clue, however be careful I know for a fact that those guys will kill you if you don't keep your guard up. Come back to me when you do have something important Tracy, then we can continue on finding the warlord's second in command.|_ Tracy went off to fight some Yieh-Siaw Swordmasters.

Daniel cleaned his sword slowly as the sun rose in the sky, he knows that Tracy is a little knew in these parts. However this will be a good learning experience for him to do this, at least he will get some good battles under his belt. After a good thirty minutes Tracy came back with something that look strange, Tracy also wanted to know about this strange thing that he found on the fighters. Unfortunately Daniel didn't even know what this thing was he brought, however there was another person out here with them So they might be able to help them in their mission.

_|Tracy I'm afraid that I have no idea what this strange thing is, however I think I know a person that can help us out for a second or two. Gong-Niou isn't far from my spot he knows this place like the back of hand, why don't you go ask him about this strange thing that you have. I'm sure that he will give you some much needed information, don't worry I shall meet up with you later.|_ Tracy left to find this Gong-Niou person.

Tracy found Gong-Niou standing by himself quietly as he looked at him, Gong-Niou was happy that someone came to help him out right now.

_|Oh Daniel sent you to me to get some help with this piece of paper, hmm it seems that this has something to do with the Shining Fields. This might be were the second in command is hidden, once we get there we can find him easily with my help in there. However we wont be able to do that until we find who's sending him things, that my friend is where you will come in to play. Tracy I found those rotten Shan-Mao Fast Claws down the path from here, I know that they will have something that can be useful to us right now. Once you get something bring it back to me safely Tracy, then when we find who it is I'll go tell Daniel as you fight another henchman. Once your done I'll help you both in the Shinning Fields, were almost close to the warlord now my friends. However you need to get to fighting those Shan-Mao Fast Claws, don't worry I'll be here when you get back here.|_ Tracy went to fight some of those Fast Claws.

Tracy walked slowly down the path not knowing that will jump out at him, the Fast Claws were silent when they attacked. This will make feel a bit uneasy for a while, however just as he took one step the Shan-Mao Fast Claws were already on him. There was no time for him to think about what Daniel would have done, after a good thirty minutes he finally found something that of good for Gong-Niou to look at now. Going back to him he gave him this strange thing with a name, Gong-Niou knows know who is sending things to the second in command.

_|Oh so it was Lu-Jiaw who is sending stuff to Shining Fields, I bet he is getting things for Steel Jack to take with him. I see he is buy Jack a good bit of time while he has the emperor's daughter, we have to get to the Shining Fields to cut of the supply. Once that happens the warlord will know we've stopped him, then their plan will come crumbling down along with Steel Jack. However we wont be able to do that until we get Lu-Jiaw out the way first, while you go do that I'll tell Daniel about what you did out here today. He will be happy knowing that this guy is out the way, however we can do any of that until you defeat Lu-Jiaw buddy|_ Tracy went out to search for Lu-Jiaw's dojo.

Walking down the path he finally found his dojo secretly, it was hidden deep within his little forest home. Going inside he realized that this guy wasn't playing around, with this battle it wont be easy one bit. Luckily with his fighters he was able to even the odds, after a good twenty minutes they finally defeated him. Going back to the place he found Daniel standing as Gong-Niou stood with him, he was going to help them out in the Shining Fields once everything was clear here.

_|Well done, Tracy! Now that this place is cleared we can get to the Shining Fields, however we must be careful of the new enemies that await us. I have a feeling that whoever is in that place must want us dead, since we normally get into many dangerous when we enter tough places. We know full well that the second in command will be heavily protected, who he is right now is yet to be determined for us. Yet with a little snooping we shall be able to do some good in there, don't worry I shall be doing the fighting this time around. Don't relax just yet I didn't say you wouldn't have a job either, with your snooping you'll be able to find clues better than I can. Yet you must be very sneaky doing so out there, we could draw enemy quickly if were not careful. However you better get some rest its already sunset, from all that fighting you did you must be tired. Once the sun rises meet me at the Shining Fields, Gong-Niou will tell us everything we need to do in order to find that person. We're so close to Steel Jack we have to defeat him quickly Tracy, when he is gone we've would have arrested the main four of the Trouble Makers. But for the mean time get some rest you've earned it today my friend, maybe if you do well out here you might get a promotion along the way.|_ Tracy and Daniel left the area after a good days work.

Patrick closed the book as he got under his blanket, what new enemies they will face are yet to be see for now...however that doesn't me we wont wait to find answers.


	31. Episode 30

May 20, 1800 Shailand

Episode 30: Hidden Dangers! Into the Shining Fields

Daniel was with Tracy as they walked down the path in the Shining Fields, this place had a dark feeling about it as they walked. Even though the place was pretty with the flowers all around don't be deceived, beauty can often hide dangers we cant see sometimes. Once they got there Gong-Niou was waiting for them to get started, and they had a lot of work to do out here. It wasn't going to be easy by the look of things for a moment, however sometimes you can manage in bad times.

_|Oh great, you've both made it! This place is quite difficult to do if you don't have any help with you, the second in command is heavily guarded in his dojo my friends. We need to find some keys to get to his area, however I don't know where they are located sad to say. But don't fret I think we need to start at the very beginning, that means we have to do some fighting to find a map just to get to the keys. However let me warn you now these guys are those stupid ravens back in Wingdale, they are much smarter so we might only find the piece of the map. Yet were not going to get it if were just standing here, that were Daniel is going to come into play first right now. I saw some Jia-Chong Arrow Shooters down the road a bit, they are tough so you might want to be careful. Don't worry Tracy you will get some work in yourself, however let's give Daniel the first shot at these guys for the moment.|_ Daniel went off to find the Jia-Chong Arrow Shooters.

Walking down the path he felt a bit unsettled as he looked on, he felt someone was watching his every move. Just then an arrow landed right in front of him quickly, the arrow shooters were already out here waiting. This wasn't going to be fun for him right now, he better get started fighting these guys one by one. After a good thirty minutes he found a small piece of paper on them, he went back to Gong-Niou with a little bit of bad news for now. He wasn't kidding about how they weren't stupid when it comes to finding items on them, Gong-Niou now needs to do something different in order to find some clues out here. Once he got to him he knew it wasn't the news that they wanted, however at least they got something than nothing at all.

_|Oh, Damn it! I could have sworn they would have the first piece of the map, however this is the top part of it. Well I guess we need to start by looking into that first dojo its states on the map, Daniel your friend Tracy shall do a mission while you are inside that dojo. Tracy I want you to go sneak into the ground where the guards are, try to find any clues you can get there. Once you do that come back to me I'll see what we can do, however we cant get nothing done with you standing there Daniel. Don't worry we'll be ok just come back to me and I might know what to do, be careful there might be danger in that dojo.|_ Daniel and Tracy went there separate ways.

Going to the dojo Daniel felt something wasn't right about this place, he felt it was a bit too easy how he got here. However he needed to get inside to see who was inside waiting for him. Once he got inside one of the henchmen were waiting for him, it was the dreaded Fong-Chao he might be guarding the first key. There was no time for him to think about this fight now, going into battle his brigade was quite up to the task. After a good twenty-five minutes he did find a key but no map. Heading back to Gong-Niou he gave him the key that he found in the dojo, Tracy came back with another piece of the map. Yet it was a small one so they have still have a lot of work to do.

_|Well I guess were doing good for the start of things, although this isn't want I wanted were getting some progress. Now that we have the first key we can get to down to work on finding the second one, however it wont be as simple as you think the first one was my friends. I know for a fact that you two will have to split up this time around. Tracy already left the area to find some clues, now its your turn to find something that might bode useful to us. I was walking down the path for a little bit before you got up here to me and Tracy, I saw Hey-Ying Ravagers waking around another section. They are said to be viscous when it come to attacking people from about, so if I were you I would make sure you have a good brigade with you. I'm going up the road to the second key place, maybe Tracy might find the key hidden somewhere out here. However we wont make any progress if you just keep standing there, get going so you can fight some of those Hey-Ying Ravagers.|_ Daniel left the area to fight some Ravagers.

Daniel didn't enjoy fighting monsters again and again, however if they want to find anything he's going to have to get rough a bit. Once he found them they weren't going to be easy one bit, it looked like it was going to take a while from the looks of things. After a good forty minutes he found something of good use, going back to Gong-Niou he saw that the gate was already open. This meant that Tracy must have found the second key they were after, now he can access the second door they were near the second in command. Maybe this piece of paper might give the answers, so once he got to him Daniel gave him the best clue that they needed. Reading the paper he noticed a name at the bottom of it, once he read it he knew who they were supposed to get to now. They all headed to the third gate where the second in command is hiding, they got right down to business with finding the last key.

_|Yes, you got the name Daniel! Mei-Chou-Baw is the warlord's second in command my friends now we've got him, however we still need the last key to unlock his gate. Daniel there is a hidden dojo not far from here, I bet that's where we might find the key. Its on the end of the path you wont miss it buddy, just be careful you never now what will jump out at you when you get there. I don't know what is in that dojo myself I haven't checked it out, but don't worry I'll assure you that everything will be ok. Just have your brigade with you when you go into battle my friend, whatever you find bring it back to me post hast. We needed it to help us unlock this gate in front of us, get going we don't have time to wait here!|_ Daniel left the area to find the hidden dojo.

Finding the dojo it looked a bit out of place with the flowers all around, however like I said before don't let the beautiful scenery fool you one bit. Once he got inside he found that there was a book on the ground, not only that he also found some fighter ready for him when he got there so he wasn't alone. So he seems to know that he's going to have to do some fighting, after a good thirty minutes he finally got the last key from the dojo not with out some scratches. Going back to Gong-Niou he unlocked the gate with simple ease to it, however the battle with Mel-Chou-Baw might be another story. Gong-Niou said not a word as they went into the place. The last dojo was large from the looks of it as Daniel entered the place, he saw Mel-Chou-Baw with many of his men preparing for a battle. This wasn't going to be easy for the second in command is said to be tough, so Daniel went in there knowing he might get a bruise or two. After an good hour he finally defeated Mal-Chou-Baw with a few cuts. Gong-Niou was happy that this place was finally freed from trouble, yet Daniel knew that his work wasn't done just yet.

_|Thank you both for helping us dearly with the Shining Fields, now that this place is peaceful I can rest a bit easier knowing nothing will happen here. However your job my friend is not just yet I'm afraid, Steel Jack needs to be stop in order for us to finally get some peace out here. I heard some rumors that he was in the Blossom Villages in the other part of the world of Shailand, so why don't you start at the Hwan-Mong Outfields there is a village near there I heard. Corporal Steelsmith might help you with that place if you see him there, I know your close to Steel Jack now that the second in command is gone. The warlord is getting desperate now with Steel Jack getting tired of failures, yet we shouldn't think that this might be an easy victory. The path set for us is like the raging winds of faith, we never know who might try to stop us in our journey. Yet I wouldn't go venturing there right now boys, its night time the warlord might send men to deal with you quickly in those settings. Come there is a rest place at the entrance of the Shining Fields, at least you can rest off the hits you took in battle.|_ Daniel and Tracy left the area after a hard days work.

Patrick closed the book softly as he got his things ready, it was the weekend so his father was talking him to the marine academy to see how things work. What will happen to Daniel is yet to be determined, however waiting might revile more to us soon.


	32. Episode 31

May 21, 1800 Shailand

Episode 1: Meeting Steelsmith! Into Hwan-Mong Outfields

Daniel was about to start on the second half of Shailand, Tracy was heading back to the main area of Shailand to do some guard duty. Corporal Steelsmith is waiting for him in Hwan-Mong Outfields where trouble is brewing, lets just hope Daniel hurries to the scene to help him out. Reaching his spot he breathed a sigh of relief for a second, yet they still have work to do once they got down to business. Although Steelsmith does has his nice side he can be a complete prick to lower ranks, its a way for him to weed out the weak ones that do some work.

_|Oh, its about time you showed up! Hey don't look at me saying you were doing some work around here, the first half of Shailand was quite easy for you Daniel. Besides now your heading into Steel Jack's territory in the second half. You better come prepared to deal with Steel Jack my friend, for this time he shall kill you no question about it. I've been working out here for quite some time now, however I still don't have clues on where his location is. He must be with the warlord that has the emperor's daughter, yes I know that the warlord his hidden somewhere as well. However we need to focus on cleaning this place first before we think about anything else, the warlord's henchmen are out here causing trouble as usual. I don't know where he is located so don't ask me about that, however that were your going to get your good points. First I want you to go fight some of those annoying Wang-Sher Poison Shooters, at least you will be doing some work for me then. If they have something bring it back to me without destroying it, we need anything good that can help us find the henchman. Um why are you still standing there Daniel? I say to go fight those guys now!|_ Daniel hurried off to find the Poison Shooters.

Daniel felt like he was back in Felindon again with this Corporal, however if he doesn't want to get this treatment he better get started. Walking down the path he felt like he was being watched from the trees, sure enough as he took on step a dart land near the tip of his foot. So its safe to say the Wang-Sher Poison Shooter found him easily, now he has to carefully fight them trying not to get hit by a dangerous dart. Well after a good thirty minutes he found something strange, so he went back to Corporal Steelsmith to see what was this thing. However it seems that the Corporal didn't know what this thing was in his possession, yet he sent him to someone else to deal with all that crap.

|_What in the heck is this thing?! Don't look at me I don't know what this thing holds, well this looked to be something not useful to use. Oh so you want me to see if someone knows about this strange thing, very well at least I can clear my mind from you for a little while. However make sure you do everything he says I don't want failure, go speak to Wan-Hwa-Tong he might know what these strange symbols stand for. Get going we don't have much time to lose out here, besides I have a headache just dealing with the monsters all around here.|_ Daniel left his spot to find Wan-Hwa-Tong.

Walking down the path he felt a bit relived that he was out of his way, the shouting was getting on his nerves very much. Reaching the area Wan-Hwa-Tong smiled as he saw a marine coming towards him, he knows that some marines ask for help out here. He kind of had the feeling that this one needed his help, so he offered a little bit of what he knows.

_|Oh Steelsmith sent you here for a little help with this, its seems like they got a letter from the warlord here. Well from the looks of it I can tell you he is pretty nervous about you marines, however that's not all that he's worried about right now. Steel Jack is on his mind for the meantime of that matter, he is in big trouble if he cant stop you in the second part. That means that Steel Jack might handle things himself for a change, you'll be able to defeat him if your men work together. Yet let's keep focus on the henchmen we are looking for now, you might have to fight something in order to get you need from them. I saw some Yu-Go Slash runners not far from my spot Daniel, you should be a bit cautious about those guys my little friend. They tend to dismember there opponents that get too close, make sure your brigade is ready for them in these parts my friend. So you better get going to fight them now, just be careful I don't want to see you die at a young age.|_ Daniel went off to fight some Yu-Go Slash Runners.

They were quick with there attacks so you wouldn't know until it was too late, luckily Daniel spotted quickly down the path. As he reached them he nearly had to jump for they were ready to shred him heavily, after a good fifty minutes he found something good on them. Going back Wan-Hwa-Tong he gave him the piece of paper, its was a great clue for he found who's been controlling these guys from the start.

_|Well done, buddy! We finally know who's leading these guys out here, he's another henchman of the warlord that An-Chwen. He located at the end of the path in his dojo you wont miss it my Daniel, once you get there defeat him so we can get some piece out here. Don't worry I'll tell your friend Corporal Steelsmith about what you did here, at least he can be nice to you for once. However you cant change the ways of some marines that's true, yet deep down I think that he's new to this place out here. Well we wont be able to do that if you just stand here Daniel, go defeat An-Chwen then come back to meet Steelsmith he'll be waiting for you to return after the battle.|_ Daniel left the area to find the dojo.

Walking down the path he finally found the dojo where An-Chwen was located, this battle wasn't going to be easy for him one bit. An-Chwen is quite a mysterious person to deal with when you face him, so you have to be extremely careful around him. Going inside he saw some guards with him ready to fight, they were a good bit of slashmen with him so this will make things very interesting. Like always he has his brigade with him in tough battles, going into battle he was ready to face whatever was going to hit him. After a good forty minutes he finally defeated An-Chwen, yet not without a few scratches here and there by the looks of things. Going back on the path he wanted to report back to his friend, yet Corporal Steelsmith was there to take his place. I guess he did tell him everything that he did out here.

_|Well done, Daniel! I'll admit your the first person I've seen do something good for once, my other lower ranks didn't get the task done like I wanted them. However just because you've gotten good points doesn't mean your done, there are two more higher ranks in different areas asking for some help. The next person is Corporal Dawnhunter in the place know as the Dong-Jyr Village, he has been asking for help ever since he got there. We're close to Steel Jack we all know it by now my friend, yet the warlord will come first still so get prepared were in for a long battle. However you cant go to the village just yet its too dark to venture, besides that's when the most ambushes come when you least expect it. There is a rest house near my area before you did you missions here, go there and rest for the night you've earn your paces for now. Just remember as a young marine you have to learn about your strength, it is something that we can not teach you at all...its something that you must learn on your own. Dismiss!|_ Daniel saluted as he went to his sleeping areas.

Patrick closed the book slowly on another chapter as he went to bed, Daniel's battle with Steel Jack is getting closer every second...yet we might have to wait to see what approaches us.


	33. Episode 32

May 22, 1800 Shailand

Episode 2: Meeting Dawnhunter! In Dong-Jyr Village.

Daniel was already up heading for Dong-Jyr Village to meet Dawnhunter, he's going to have a lot of work to do since this place is quite large. Once he got there he saw Corporal Dawnhunter checking his things softly, he was trying to get everything set for the missions in store for both of them. Daniel finally made it to his area quickly as always trying not to get yelled at, for his luck Dawnhunter was nice than the last guy he met.

_|Oh there you are its good to see you made it here Daniel, yes I'm Jeremy Dawnhunter and you can call me Corporal as well. However we need to get to work out here with in the winter village, the villagers have told me they have seen the henchman of the warlord out here. However we don't know where the henchman is located out here, so were going to have to fight some baddies in order to find that out. Hey-Long sword fighters have been seen doing dark stuff out here, it would be nice if you could fight them to find some good clues. They are not far from my spot down the path as you start from here, however I warn you about those guys when you fight them. I heard that they have some good abilities that can really do some damage. so make sure you have your brigade with you in battle. Hey at least you'll have a good change of finding something, well you better get going to find anything on those guys. Once you do that come back to me quickly, I'll see what I can do with the strange item you bring me.|_ Daniel saluted as he left the area to find those Hey-Long sword fighters.

Walking down the path it didn't take long for him to find them, they had big chucky armor to help them take a good bit of hits. So it's safe to say that these guys are buccaneers by their looks, and with that Daniel will have a very hard time with these heavy guys. After a good fifty minutes he finally was able to find something on them, taking it back to Corporal Dawnhunter to see what he knows about this. Unfortunately for Daniel he knows nothing about this strange item, however someone out here might be able to help out in this situation they have. Corporal Dawnhunter knew a person he was speaking to a bit earlier who needed help, maybe he can help them out with this strange item they have.

_|Sorry Daniel I don't know that this item is from my point of view, these words are in like a code that they've written. I know a good bit of the Shailand language out here, however this even stumps me this time around. Don't worry though I think I know someone that can help us out, there is a person by the name of Twu-Ying that lives up ahead in this small fork in the road. I know that I've helped him in a pinch when they attack him, so he might return the favor by helping you with this strange code. Tell him that I sent you for some help with this wording, he'll understand that I'm in need of some help myself. Don't worry he's a nice person to talk to I know him, once he sees you he'll know that your a marine. However you wont be don't any good he you just keep standing there, go speak to him he'll tell you a lot about this code.|_ Daniel saluted as he went to find Twu-Ying.

After a good bit of walking he finds Twu-Ying standing near his little home, he saw the young marine. Daniel handed him the code telling him Dawnhunter needed some help, the old man knew full well that this could be something important for there mission.

_|Hello young marine I see that Dawnhunter has sent you to me, I guess he needs help with this piece of paper you've brought me here. Oh I actually know what it says on this paper here, its a code mostly used by the warlord to message his men. I see that the warlord has the emperors daughter by his writing, where he is located I don't know quite for sure. However that wont stop up for one second in your mission to stop him, we've still have to find some clues to help us out. Well I've had enough of those annoying henchmen known as Baw-Long Twin Bladesmen, they've been sneaky ever since I saw them at that hidden dojo down the street. I don't know what they are up to at this time around, however they might have something that we can value for clues. WE cant afford to do nothing while they cause havoc out here my friend, go fight some so we can find out who's commanding these guys.|_ Daniel went off to fight hoes Bladesmen.

The name Bladesmen hinted that these guys will be slashmen he'll be fighting, out of all the enemies he faced they are his least favorite. Mostly because they can piece through his armor with a good bit of ease, and that isn't fun if your a leadsmen. Yet he didn't keep that weakness from doing his mission, he found them down the path ready to fight any thing in there way. Daniel has his brigade in every battle so that's a relief, after a good fifty minutes he finally found something that could help them. Going back to the spot where Twu-Ying was standing he handed him the paper, it was another code they found on one of them. This time it was address to someone to do something with the slashmen, they found the name of the henchman they needed to stop.

_|Good work, Daniel! We've found who has been controlling some of these guys out here, that dirty rat Siang-Wei-Sher knows where the warlord is. He's been causing trouble for us ever since we tried to clean our place up, however that doesn't mean were giving up right now. I have a good way for us to defeat him this time around, Daniel you might have to fight him in order to protect this place. He knows that we've tried to stop him before and failed, he'll wont expect you coming along to fight him. However let me warn you he isn't a weakling you should brush off, he's indeed a slash me that you have to watch out for. You've got your friends so that might make your job a bit easier, well at least that might help you out a bit. Just be careful I don't know what you'll expect from him, but I do know that we have to bring peace back to our little village. You wont be any help if you just standing there my friend, don't worry I'll go tell Corporal Dawnhunter once you are done fighting him. At least I can be assure that this place will be safe, yet I don't know what lies ahead of us now.|_ Daniel left to find Siang-Wei-Sher.

Finding his dojo he knew that this wasn't going to be easy for him one bit, yet he has know telling of what will happen if he doesn't go inside. Inside the dojo he saw the fiend Siang-Wei-Sher with some of his men, well there was no time for him to think about how things will turn out now. After a good fifty minutes he finally was able to defeat him, going back to the area he found Corporal Dawnhunter waiting for him. It seems that peace have finally came to the winter village, however Daniel's work wasn't done just yet I'm afraid.

_|Well done, Daniel! You've cleaned the winter village up for the mean time, I can feel safe knowing that the warlord's men are getting taken out. Although your done with me out here in this village your work is still going on, now you need to get to our higher rank Sergeant Jerry Iornwraith to help him in Shyu-Ryr Plains. I know that village has been hit hard the warlord is close to him, he just doesn't know where he is located in that place. The last henchmen must be helping him hide one more time, I don't think you'll be able to get there for now its night time. They will be quicker in the night so you need your rest to heal up, don't worry everything will be good from here on out...you'll be able to get to Shyu-Ryr Plains in the morning. Dismissed!|_ Daniel saluted as he headed to the rest area to heal from those scratches.

Patrick closed the book on another chapter the arc was almost done, Daniel and Steel Jack meeting is getting really close now...yet we might have to wait in order to read more.


	34. Episode 33

May 23, 1800 Shailand

Episode 3: The Warlord's Location! Into the Shyu-Ryr Plains

Daniel was up heading for Shyu-Ryr to meet with Sergeant Ironsmith, they had a lot of work a head of them this time around. Sergeant Ironsmith saw Daniel coming up in the distance, now that he was here they could get to work right away. Approaching Ironsmith Daniel will have a lot of work cut out for him, however they need to take one step at a time now.

_|There you are now we can get to work on the Shyu-Ryr Plains right away, I heard good things from the two higher ups in the other places Daniel. That's good to know that you've won over them with the work you did, yet its time for you to prove yourself to me out here in these parts. The villagers her are quite nice I heard form my lower ranks, yet they are having too many problems with the warlords men. I have a feeling that he'll show himself very soon to us, but be on your toes he can be a deadly adversary when you are fighting him. Even though we know about the warlord we don't know where he is, we need to find some clues to help us get started. Your going to have to do some fighting this tome around, yea I know that you get tired of doing this over and over. However this is the only way for us to find clues, first why don't you start by fighting some of those annoying Sing-Yieh Sword Dancer down the path. They looked quite shifty if you ask me I bet they have something that could help us. Once you do find something bring it to me at once marine, we need that to help us in this mission were doing. Yet you wont be able to that if your just standing there, you better get started fighting them.|_ Daniel left the area to find some Sing-Yieh Sword Dancers.

Walking down the path he felt really uneasy about something, sure enough his hunch was correct when a Sing-Yieh Sword Dancer jumped out at him quickly. Daniel luckily managed to dodge the attack before something bad happened, there were more of them so he was going to have his hands full for a while. After a good hour of fighting he finally found something useful, going back to Sergeant Ironsmith he might know something about this. Giving him the paper he examined it well from his standpoint, unfortunately for Daniel it seems that this clue couldn't ring a bell with him.

_|I'm sorry Daniel I'm afraid that I don't know about this thing at all, it seems that its broken into two parts. They have secret coding that I don't know of, don't worry though I know something that could help us out. There is a person named Wan-Sing he knows a lot of things by spying on the warlords men, he might be able to help you with this paper you got me. Well he'll probably tell me everything that you did once your done, so its best for you to get going right now.|_ Daniel left to find this Wan-Sing person.

Walking down the path he saw a man standing quietly, it was Wan-Sing he was expecting a marine to come visit him near by. Seeing Daniel he knew that someone needed some help with something, so he offered some of his skills to help out.

_|Oh Ironsmith sent you here about this paper you found let's see, I can tell why he want you to take it to me out here. Its in a secret code I can read some of it, its a two part code that leads to the warlord. You've got the first part to me quickly good job my friend, yet your not done with your mission just yet. The first part says that the warlord is hidden someone n the Siang-Tsai Forest, I know that place is packed with his men ready to fight. However we have to find the second part to see who he's writing to, and we might to fight some more people to do it. I got a good idea where we might find the second piece of the paper, down the path from my original spot I saw some of those feared Hai-Siang Spear Mongers doing harm to citizens. We can afford them hurting anyone in there path my friend, once you find something come back to me quickly as you can...I don't want them to get suspicious of us.|_ Daniel left the area to find some Hai-Siang Spear Mongers.

Going down the path he managed to find them breaking into peoples homes, so he sneaked slowly so he didn't get there attention. When he was at attack ranged he sneak attack them heavily with his brigade, for a moment they were caught off guard only for a moment for they did fight him. After a good thirty minutes he did find something but it wasn't the paper that they needed, it however was the name of the warlord addressing his henchmen his name was there as well. Going back to Wan-Sing he gave him the piece of paper to look at, it might not be the best clue but it was the most helpful of them.

_|Yes! Finally we know who is the warlord that has bee controlling everything here, he goes by the name of Shyr-Tz-Tzuo. He was giving orders to his men so they could disrupt you marines away from Steel Jack, however he left out one fatal flaw in that plan Daniel buddy. That was telling his henchmen about his plans for the raid on the palace, now that we got it all we have to do is to defeat his henchmen Sher-Shou-Tzuo in his dojo. Be careful about that guy he is one hell of an archer, don't let your guard down with this guy he's quicker than he looks. Well its best for you to get going right now, don't worry I'll tell your friend about what you did while your gone.|_ Daniel went off to find the person know as Sher-Shou-Tzou.

Reaching his dojo he went inside to see him ready for battle, Daniel knew that this wasn't going to be easy one bit. Luckily he had his brigade with him in battle to even the odds, after a good fifty minutes he finally defeated him...well with a few scratches here and there. Going back to the spot where Wan-Sing was standing softly, yet he wasn't the only one there at the time the other person was Sergeant Ironsmith as well. Know that they knew here the warlord is hiding they'll be good to go, now its time for them to get ready for the battle in Siang-Tsai Forest.

_|Well done, Daniel! With your snooping we were able to get the location of the warlord, this next place will need the aid of Wan-Sing to help us out. He knows that place very well from his standpoint, I will warn you now that he wont be anything to sneeze at one be my friend. He will be throwing everything at us to keep from catching him, something tells me that he has the emperors daughter. Once we get her to safety will be able to deal with Steel Jack, however we need to focus on the warlord first. You look like a real marine now since you got all those scratches, yes like I said every marine must get his bruises to tell he or she is a real warrior. Tomorrow we'll be heading into the place know as Siang-Tsai Forest, get up early so we can get to work there. You'll need your rest to do that so head off to the resting area, you've did well out here and deserve a good rest for tonight...dismiss!|_ Daniel saluted as he went off to get some sleep.

Patrick closed the book slowly as he too was getting tired, the showdown with Steel Jack was getting closer each second...yet we might have to wait to get more answers.


	35. Episode 34

May 24, 1800 Shailand

Episode 4: Warlord Showdown! Into Siang-Tsai Forest.

Daniel was already up heading to Siang-Tsai Forest for the mission, this wasn't going to be an easy task for the both of them. Sergeant Ironsmith knows that Steel Jack will be the next person for the to deal with, however they needed to focus on the warlord so they can get to him. Wan-Sing was with the both as they entered the forest, however Sergeant Ironsmith wont be doing much fighting with him. You see he will be trying to find the location of Steel Jack, yet he'll still be in the area. So while Ironsmith was gone Daniel got to work with Wan-Sing, trust me they had to get started before the warlord moved again.

_|Well I know that your buddy is gone looking for Steel Jack, don't worry we can get the warlord together out here. We know full well that the emperors daughter is out here, for when I looked at the path I saw two sets of tracks. She must be at his hiding spot that we cant reach yet, yes we need to find some clues to help unlock the gates. However there not keys from the looks of them Daniel, there codes so were going to have to fight some people. However we can do that without finding a map first I'm afraid, so why don't you go fight some Ching-Ting Wind Dancers. They're just down the path from where I'm standing Daniel, yet you might want to be careful I've heard they are slashmen fighters. So you want to make sure you have your friends by your side, well you better get going come back here when you do indeed find something on them.|_ Daniel left to find those Ching-Ting Wind Dancers.

This forest was big as he walked down the path slowly, the nature all around was breath taking to see when you come out here. However this was a perfect spot for an ambush if Daniel keeps his guard down, like I'll say for you again nature sometimes can hold a lot of danger. Suddenly Daniel stopped on a dime as he heard a twig snap, his brigade go very tense when they all heard that sound. The a crash came near them as Ching-Ting Wind Dancers came flying at them, they were slashmen one of the elite warriors of the warlord. This battle was very difficult from the beginning, they and great dodging ability that made Daniel's job a bit harder. After a good fifty minutes he finally beat them all with his brigade, however he didn't find a whole map on them at all only a piece of one. Going back to Wan-Sing he knows that this isn't what they hoped for, however its a good start to get to the warlord.

_|Well you may not have gotten the full map from one of them, yet this leads to the first dojo so we might be able to find the first combination to the first gate. Oh yea there are still more henchmen out here causing trouble too, they'll be out her slowing down our progress by guarding a dojo. So you better be prepared to do a little fighting out here Daniel, for your going to be do a lot by all means. I see that the first dojo is up the road from my spot Daniel, I want you to go check that place to see what you can find in there. Just be careful I don't know what to expect inside that place, so its best for you to have your friends by your side. If you do happen to find the combination to the first gate come back to me quickly, once you put it in I'll meet you at the second one so we can get to work on that one. However were not going to accomplish nothing if you don't go there Daniel, don't worry I'll be right here when you need me.|_ Daniel went off to the first dojo out here.

The forest looked mysterious as he walked through its trees, everything looked hidden as he walked down the path with caution. Once he reached the dojo he felt a dark presence about the place, whatever awaited him in there wasn't the purest of hearts. Going inside he saw that there were fighters waiting for him, yet there wasn't any time for him to think about things for this battle. After a good thirty minutes he finally got the first gat combination, going back to Wan-Sing he put it in to unlock the door. Once it was open fully Wan-Sing went ahead of Daniel to get to the next door, once Daniel got there he told him there was one more gate to unlock. Daniel listen closely to what he had to say about the next part of the mission, for this time there wasn't going to be another piece of the map.

_|Well I have a small map I my hands right now Daniel, I guess we wont be getting anymore pieces from here on out. I know for a fact that the second gate has another combination hidden in a dojo, however I think this gate and the last is guarded by two henchman if I have a hunch. First go to that dojo to see what you can find inside, I do have a feeling that we might find that rascal Shuey-Ping-Tzuo in there being protective. Be fore warned these henchmen are the best of the group, they can do many things you cant do with your friends. In other words my fried I'm saying that they will cheat heavily, so be careful on how you duel them. Once you get the combination come right back to the gate, put in the combination and I shall meet you at the last gate. The warlord cant hide from us any longer now, however we cant get anything done if we don't do something quickly. Don't worry I know that the emperor's daughter is here, I can feel it in my bones my friend.|_ Daniel went off to find Shuey-Ping-Tzuo.

The location of this dojo was near the outskirts of the forest, although things looked peaceful he had to be careful going inside. Once ventured in he saw Shuey-Ping-Tzuo with a couple of guards, he's already been warned that they cheats so he gotten that out of the way. There was no time for him to decided weather to do this battle, after a good fifty minutes he finally defeated Shuey-Ping-Tzuo. He found a combination on the other side of the room quickly, once he got it he went back to Wan-Sing to put in the code. Wan-Sing quickly went to the last gate to unlock it quickly, you see while Daniel was away Wan-Sing went on a little mission of his own. Going to the last dojo he was able to beat them and get the key, even this surprised Daniel for a second or two. However he wasn't complaining one bit at the time, they needed all the help they can get out here. Once they got to the warlord's dojo they could get down to the hard part, he was the hardest person out here and the way he cheats isn't even funny.

_|I will warn you now Daniel this person is so very sneaky, he is not the type of person who likes to play fair. Shyr-Tz-Tzuo will do anything to win so keep your guard up when you do indeed fight him, once he's gone I'll let Sergeant Ironsmith safely take the emperors daughter to her father. Then when he is gone that leaves Steel Jack all alone for you to fight, I know you've been waiting to fight him from the moment he got away from you. Now you will get your chance very soon and you know it fully, however we need to focus on the warlord right now. I need you to give it all you got to make sure he doesn't cause anymore trouble here, the whole land needs to be cleansed from his terrible darkness he's cased. However we cant do it if your just standing there thinking, please for all of us defeat that warlord Shyr-Tz-Tzuo and bring peace to our land.|_ Daniel went off to encounter Shyr-Tz-Tzuo.

The dojo had a dark sinister aura about it from a distance, it was if the whole place was corrupted by an evil like force. Whatever was inside Daniel really wanted to get rid of it quickly, going inside he saw the warlord Shyr-Tz-Tzuo with his men ready for battle. They were the most feared looking warriors he has faced, Daniel was a little bit frighten to do this battle. Yet his brigade stood by his side giving him some good support here and there, there was no time to reflect on how long this place was for the moment...it was time for him to clean house. After an hour and a half he was finally able to defeat the warlord, the emperor's daughter was safely returned to her father. Sergeant Ironsmith handle the job pretty well taking her back, now there is only one person left out here to deal with. That was Steel Jack himself he was probably at the palace with the emperor trying to force him to do something, little did he know that this place was finally cleaned up.

_|Well done, Daniel! We've finally cleaned this place up from top to bottom, but now we have one more person to deal with this time. Yes Steel Jack is the last person we have to defeat to clean this place up, I don't know about you but I'm tired of dealing with that jerk of a pirate. This time we will put an end to him once and for all, when he's out the way Shailand will be a peace at last. The emperor told me about Steel Jack's sightings near his palace, we have to act fast before he gets in trouble. Boy look at those scratches on you Daniel, you've been putting in your keep with the warlord battle you just had. I'm slowly starting to believe that you might level up very soon, however we need to keep our focus on Steel Jack this time around. Those nicks you got can heal overnight with a good bite of rest young fella, we don't want to sneak attack Steel Jack in the night. Get some rest you've earned it today from your hard work out here, don't worry tomorrow I'll meet you at the Ruby Palace to fight Steel Jack...Dismissed!|_ Daniel went to heal his scrapes with a good rest.

Patrick closed the book slowly feeling extremely amped, the final battle with Steel Jack is approaching every second now. What will happen to Daniel is yet to be determined, yet waiting might show us the final ending to this Arc.


	36. Episode 35

May 25, 1800 Shailand

Episode 5: Defeating Steel Jack...and saying goodbye to my love

Daniel got up ready for to fight Steel Jack with no one protecting him, he's a sneaky one and is not to be underestimated one bit. Doing so would give you a death sentence really quickly with a swashbuckler, luckily Sergeant Ironsmith was already ready to enter the Ruby Palace. Daniel made it to his location as they snuck into the palace, it wasn't going to be easy from the looks of things, speaking of other things Daniel was ahead of Sergeant Ironsmith. Keeping a eye out for trouble he silently walked inside the palace, Sergeant Ironsmith gave Daniel his orders quickly.

_|Daniel this is it the battle with Steel Jack that we've been waiting for, just because he ran away from us doesn't mean he's not dangerous. We're dealing with a tough swashbuckler here young marine, I want you to go into each room checking for any danger waiting for us. Be careful we dont know fully what awaits for us, yet i know that Steel Jack has to be tanken care of. While you check the rooms I'll clear the way fot you when your done, just meet up with me for Steel Jack will cheat a lot if you didnt know that. I cant promise that we wont come out of this without a scratch, but once Steel Jack is gone you can continue your mission s through the spiral. However we wont be able to do that if your standing there, get going we don't have much time to spare when fighting this pirate.|_ Daniel went off to check the rooms with caution.

Danil thought that this place was small from the look of it, yet it's massive on the inside when you enter the doors. Daniel felt a bit uneasy as he when through each room with caution, anything could jump out at him any moment if your guard is down. Once  
>Daniel cleared some rooms he was able to continue on, yet he did have the strangest feeling he was being watched. Chun-Hu watched his back as they walked down each hall with silence, little did he know was that someone was watching him. That person was indeed Steel Jack coming in for a sneak attack, like a flash Daniel was hit heavily with a slash attack. Daniel was bleeding a little as he grabbed his arm where the cut was, luckily it wasn't bad so he could let it slide for now. Yet Steel Jack had one thing on his mind in this battle, and that was to take out Daniel for good this time.<p>

_|Daniel didn't think I would find you sneaking into the palace, you see I been getting hints from the warlord's men from time to time. So basically I've been one step ahead of you meddling marines so far, oh your higher rank wont be saving you this time Daniel. Even if he finds out that I trapped you he'll be too late, you'll be already dead when he discovers you on the...Well isn't this a predicament I'm in. I guess I didn't expect your higher rank to catch up with my trap, but no matter you will both die even with your brigade with you. Ironsmith will die a swift death with may speed I shall take pity and do it quickly, Daniel on the other hand will not be as lucky as you my friend. Daniel will be the one who receives a painful death from me, it will be revenge for what he did to my friends. When I do defeat you I shall tell the shadow five about this, at least they'll be safe from you in Ambersberg. However I really want to ease there minds by take you two out, if I was to get defeated they would know that Daniel was a big problem. Well I hope you to are ready to die now, for you'll be getting a nice reason on why to never disturb a pirate when he is doing his...|_ Steel Jack was heavily hit by Chun-Hu.

I guess Daniel's friends got tired of his boasting so much, hey I don't blame them this Steel Jack dude can be a real douche bag if you ask my humble opinion. They go ready battle swiftly as Steel Jack's crew was by his side, Daniel was going to deal with the other henchmen that he brought with him. Although Daniel was a lieutenant he was still to inexperienced to fight Steel Jack, Sergeant Ironsmith was since he's been fighting a lot of cheating pirates. Don't worry Daniel will be able to do this as well, he just needs a little more training before he can fight dose guys. Sergeant Ironsmith wasn't the person a pirate would play around with one bit, do that and you might find yourself alone without your crew to protect you. The battle continued on with speed as no one wanted to give up, in the end Steel Jack couldn't do a thing and got defeated for good. He was on the ground peeking slowly, he was pretending to be defeated so he can do his sneak attack. Unfortunately someone didn't tell Jeanne Stormsmith about that thing, she wasn't going to let him get off even a sneak attack from her view.

_|Its over, Steel Jack! By his up most majesty you are here by under arrest, you wont be doing anymore mischief through the spiral. Finally it feels good to know your off the map, I've already got some other marines here to take you back to Seala. Don't worry I'm sure you friends will love to see you in prison...boys take this ruthless monster away now!|_ Two marines came in as they took him to another ship.

His crew was also take as well however in different locations, you see they don't want to take any chances with his crew freeing him. By putting them in different locations they cant get it since its guarded, Ironsmith can breath a little easier knowing that Steel Jack was out of the way. Yet something else was on his mind as he looked puzzled really thinking about what Steel Jack said, whatever the shadow five have its doesn't bode well for Seala. However they needed to greet the emperor who is forever thankful, not only did they save his daughter Tz-Luo-Lan...they brought peace to the land restoring it to its gentle form.

_|Oh thank you ever so greatly for restoring order to this place, I was worried about the warlord doing some harm to my daughter. I wanted to stop him my friends I tried to do what you did, however he had my daughter I couldn't risk her getting hurt by my foolish thinking. Even though you stopped them there is more dangers awaiting you, I heard that you too were talking about the shadow five. Steel Jack mentioned something about Ambersberg that's the world in great trouble right now my friends, recently someone went there through the EverField Skyways. You'll need a red Starstone to get there if you needed the information, sadly I don't have that kind of Starstone my friends. Maybe your highest rank has one of those stones, Daniel I didn't know that you were a marine now well you how you've grown. I've heard about your father it was indeed terrible news yet his spirit is at rest, your work has brought peace to his soul knowing that his son will continue his dream. Tell your Grand General thank you for the help, me and my daughter will continue to make sure that this place stays pure.|_ Daniel and Ironsmith bowed respectfully as they left the area.

As the time came for them to leave Shailand Ironsmith notice someone wasn't here, it was Daniel he wanted to do something before he left. Daniel was with his long time friend Chio-Yieh again, however this time it was to say a heartfelt goodbye. Chio-Yieh didn't want Daniel to leave so quickly, yet she also knew that his missions would keep them apart. You see even when they were children Daniel had a tiny crush on her, he wasn't the brave enough to tell her up front. From the stand point you can also say the same thing about Chio-Yieh, the wind was blowing with a somber tone with the cherry blossoms slowly falling. Daniel looked into her eyes knowing that she didn't want to leave, but he would always write to her telling her how he felt.

_|Daniel please promise me you will always write to me each month, by the I know that you haven't been killed by those pirates. When you finally defeat the person that's leading them come back to Shailand, I wish to see your home world of Seala to see what's it like. I know that your duties will keep us far apart Daniel, but writing to me will at least give my heart a little ease.|_ Daniel nodded knowing she was feeling sad.

_|Chio-Yieh yes I'll continue to do the letter writing swiftly, yet about the Seala part I shall make you a promise as well. You seen when I do return to Shailand I'll take you to Seala, but I want you to be by my side as long as you live. Ever since we met as children I didn't have the courage to say I love you, its been still true all these years since we last wrote to each other. When were together I promise you we'll never be apart again, my missions will keep me from writing time to time. However don't worry when the head pirate is gone I shall return to Shailand to get you, all that I will need is your fathers blessing for us to stay together. If I could stand here and watch the sunset I would do it peaceful, well I hope that you don't give up on me-|_ he was cut shorty by his higher rank telling him its time to go.

Daniel gave her a slow kiss goodbye as the somber winds blew, Ironsmith didn't like to disturb a conversation but they did have their duties.

_|Well Daniel you've certainly did your work out here well this time around, now that Shailand is protect the emperor can get back to his work. I'll send a letter to the Grand General telling him of your good work here, now that Steel Jack is gone we can deal with this shadow five. This could not baud well for us since we don't even know who they are, yet I think we can get the biggest clue in about Captain Avery leads them. However we'll let the Starshower deal with that for the moment, he might know what to do about them when he gets the time. I guess you've shown you can do the tough stuff out here, that little scratch you got will heal soon with some rest. Its be fully healed when you go back to Seala on your ship, I'll be in Shailand doing some patrolling in the area. You've earned your good rest for today my friend, go back to Seala and tell about everything Steel Jack said to us...Dismissed!|_ Daniel let on his ship to head back to Seala.

Patrick closed the book on another chapter as he left the room, what will happen in the other worlds is yet to be determined...perhaps waiting might be our best solution.


	37. Episode 36

May 27, 1800 Seala

Episode 36 : Giving the report! Facing the Shadow Five

Daniel was finally home after a long trek from Shailand, he was going to give the report about Steel Jack and all the chaos he caused. However that wasn't the only the only thing he told about him this time, the shadow five he mention scared them quite a bit there. Grand General Starshower greeted Daniel as he came into his chambers, he was told everything about Steel Jack and the shadow five.

_|Well done, Daniel! Now that Steel Jack is gone he wont be any trouble to us now, oh he's locked up in a prison cell in our dungeons. Oh its great down there for him since it is very protected, he wont be getting out for a long while I'm afraid. Now to the Shadow five that he talked about, they really scare us from a stand point my friend. I don't know where they are located at for the moment, that could be very dangerous if we can pinpoint there hiding spot for now.|_ Starshower looked up to see another marine coming inside his room.

It was another one of his students Corporal Amy Nightflower, she was doing work in the place known as Ambersberg it seems like she needs some help there.

_|Starshower I've noticed a lot of things happening in Ambersberg, recently someone shady has been causing trouble for us. There's something that person been talking about his other members, he also stated the shadow five will be waiting for him once he is finished with the marines. If I could remember well I think he goes by the name of Ruthless Richard Hawkeye, he's been seen in Ambersberg recently and I've gotten into a fight with him. If he's there then were in for serious trouble ahead of us, should we sent for more back up there Starshower? I will go back now to return to my post.|_ Starshower realized that this person might be apart of the shadow five.

_|Great Holy Shamrocks! Ruthless Richard Hawkeye is a member of the shadow five, he's been the person we've been looking for. He responsible for the deaths of five people in Seala, and another host of crimes throughout the spiral. I know recently of one in Felindon not too long ago Nightflower, thank you for telling me this news! Return to your post tell the highest rank I'll be sending some help, I'm sure that it will be much needed in your position|_ Amy Nightflower left the office to return to Ambersberg.

As she left Starshower already knew who he was going to sent there, so Daniel got ready to head to a new world soon.

_|Daniel I want you to head to Ambersberg to aid them out there, I also want to warn you about the shadow five. Trust me they are far more deadly than Steel Jack was, so you want to stay on your toes with them. I don't know what to expect from them since they are quite mysterious, yet that doesn't mean we wont be able to defeat them. I do have a red Starstone for you to use to get there, so you wont have to worry about trying to find your way there. I just know were in for dark times now that we have Steel Jack, I also might call my Armada friends to see if they can aid us now. However you need to focus on the task at hand here Daniel, for we cant let the map of El Dorado fall into the hands of the pirates. I wish you great sped on your journey to Ambersberg, but be alert the shadow five could be on to you now...you will never know what they'll throw at you. It will take you at least six days to get to Ambersberg, so you'll be able to get some rest on the long journey.|_ Daniel saluted as he got on his ship to Ambersberg.

Things were starting to change for the marines of Seala, they were now ready to take on bigger threats...yet somewhere they were being watched by a certain person. It was the leader of the shadow five looking on with anger, now those marines were getting a bit too close for comfort.

_"We've got to take those marines out they are getting too good now, they've already got Steel Jack so he basically through now."_ one of the members spoke feeling annoyed with them.

_"Agreed if this marine named Daniel got Steel Jack he's trouble, besides I didn't expect those marines to catch on that fast"_ Another member spoke feeling worried.

_|Don't worry people were going to be just fine the way we are now, I'll give that little marine credit he's smarter than he looks to be. However this is where the marines luck is about to run out for them, you see were stronger than those other pirates that worked for us. Trust me with my crew we could easily destroy a young marine's brigade, Daniel is going to have a hard time dealing with a skilled swashbuckler. You marine might have foiled are plans that we had for now, however soon I will be ruining all of you...in good time little marines.|_ Chuckling he set back in his chair thinking of a plan to destroy them.

Patrick closed the book feeling a little shiver down his back, what new dangers wait Daniel is not very clear at the moment...yet waiting will show new things in the up coming arc.


	38. Episode 37

June 1, 1800 Ambersberg

Episode 37: Guten Tag! Welcome to Ambersberg

Daniel finally arrived in Ambersberg as he sailed softly, he was in the EverField Skyways with a small sense of ease to him. Once he got to the docks a high rank marine came looking for him there, it was Sergeant Charles Swiftwillow he needed a lot of help out here now. Since the sighting of a shadow five member things a hectic, trust me there are more baddies here than you can imagine.

_|Welcome, young marine! I see that you where the help that got sent to us, well I've heard what you did in Shailand from lower rank. I must admit you did really good out there buddy, but now your playing in the big leagues right now Daniel. Steel Jack is nothing compared to the Shadow Five, trust me they are more skilled than he ever was when it comes to them causing trouble in the spiral. One of there members might be rumored to be out here with us, its now proven to be true now that the citizens have seen him now and again. This does not look good if there here we've got to drive them out, I'm going to let you go talk to there mayor out here. His name is Jack Adelhard he'll be waiting for you when you leave the docks, we don't want to let him down by not helping him out. He'll be pleased to know that the marines came to help him, however you wont be any help if you keep standing there...get going to help the poor guy out.|_ Daniel saluted as he went to find the mayor.

After a few minutes of walking he found Jack Adelhard looking worried, well at least he could feel relieved that someone manage to help him. Once Daniel got there they could discuss the plan to deal with the shadow five, this time you have to be on your toes with them.

_|Oh hello I didn't expect anyone to come help us out here, yes my name is Jack Adelhard the mayor of Ambersberg you speak of. Oh the shadow five are terrorizing the citizens don't even come out of there houses now, they all fear they might get taken if they see the shadow five causing trouble. I cant stand them trying to steal everything they get there hands on, some of these things are priceless collections for the queen herself. She desperately needs your help in order to drive them out, however you don't know where you sold start now do you. Don't worry I know a good friend that can help you in this dark time, his name Steven Emaurri he's one of my close associates out here. He's normally trying to keep the peace out her all by himself, but I think he might need more help out there if I do say so. If I'm not mistaken you'll find him on the street of Brückenstraße it shouldn't be far, that place could you a good cleaning up...well all the streets could be cleanse from the shadow five. Well I don't want to keep him waiting for help so you better get going, oh and thanks for helping us out please do what you can.|_ Daniel left the area quietly.

It was getting late it was already sunset so Daniel went to the rest area, the night seemed peaceful as the star shined in the sky. However let me tell you that it wasn't so peaceful when Richard Hawkeye was here, once he found out that the marines were here he wasn't so worried one bit. There was something very sinister about this guy they were about to face, yet whatever he has in store for them wasn't pure at all.

_|These marine don't like to give up easily I see, well I guess I'm going to have to teach them what happens when you meddle in the affairs of marines. Its going to get a bit messy at first, but we pirates like to get messy once in a while. These marines have no idea how strong we are if they challenge us, however there some brave little rascals so I'll give them that. Yet sooner or later you guys are going to die from us, when that happens don't say we didn't warn you about us...but we'll get away with the victory...Heheheheeh you'll regret every challenging the shadow five|_ Darkness was even coming to this peaceful place.

Patrick closed the book on a new arc he's started on, what dangers await Daniel is the new world is yet to be determined...perhaps waiting might bring more clues to us.


	39. Episode 38

June 2, 1800 Ambersberg

Episode 2: Getting into the heart of things! into Brückenstraße

Daniel was already up traveling in the street of Brückenstraße, this place was quite historical yet it did have its troubles to come with it. The pirates have ransacked this place heavily from a good distance, although this isn't the nicest thing to see he'll be able to handle whoever is doing this. After a few minutes of walking he found the mayor's friend standing quietly, Steven Emaurri looked up to find Daniel coming towards him softly. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing someone came to help out here, now they can get down to work with the task at hand.

_|Oh, thank heavens! Someone came to help me out in this part of town, the pirates have brought those stubborn ravens again to do there dirty work now. But you better be careful about these dark birds of fright Daniel, these guys aren't your Wingdale ravens you fought in the other world. They are much harder to fight since they have a lot of vitality with them, however the ravens didn't come here alone to help the pirates I'm afraid. There is a new enemy here know as the Sandling Brutes who work out here with then too, so make sure you come prepared knowing this place very well. First off we've got to get some clue into who's controlling these guys, that is where your going to come into play Daniel boy. I know there are some Sandling Sword Slashers down the street not far from my location, go down there to see if you can find any clues on them. Once you do that come back to me I'll see what I can make out, maybe we can find this guy in this street quickly and quietly.|_ Daniel left to find some Sandling Sword Slashers.

This street was quite large from one persons perspective, Daniel isn't experience at all in Ambersberg from the looks of it. However that doesn't mean that Joseph Waterbane isn't experienced with this place, you see he was born here so he offered Daniel change in brigade order.

_|Daniel allow me to be in the front in the brigade order, I was born here so I know this place like the back of my hands. Like always it may be a new change for you out in these parts, yet you don't have to be afraid of new things that come to you. Trust me this new enemy we have is nothing to play with right now, however we aren't that fast to every use the words giving up. Don't worry about the darkness that comes closer to use, with me here there is nothing you'll fear for some time.|_ Daniel placed Joseph Waterbane in the first column for the second in command.

Walking down the street it wasn't long before he found the Sword Slashers, they were stealing valuables from the historic housing here. Once they saw a marine they were furious at the sight of him, by the looks of these guys they were slashmen...Terrifying slashmen to be exact. These guys weren't like the warriors in Shailand from a long shot, they were much tougher and had more abilities as well. This wasn't going to be an easy battle for Daniel this time around, after an good hour he finally found something on one of them. It looked like a small piece of paper that had strange writing on it, however it was too small for even him to make out something of it. Going back to Steven Emaurri he wanted to know if he knew anything about this, unfortunately even he couldn't get anything it was too small.

_|Oh seems to me like you've got a code to something Daniel, I'm afraid I cant make it out to you one bit. These guys might have more clues for you to find, yet they might have hidden some of the things there. Wait those numbers look familiar to me right now let me take one more look, there's secret house on far from here with these numbers on it. I bet there might be a good clue if we check that place out, you want be to be extremely careful when you do explore that place. I don't know what could be hiding there but it might be dangerous, these guys may plan to set a trap when you enter the secret house. So you might want to take your friends inside just in case, maybe we might find a clue or too inside. However we wont be able to do that if you just standing around, go an check the place don't worry I'll be right here when you come back.|_ Daniel left the area to find the secret house.

Daniel already had a bad feeling in his gut about going there, he thought there was going to be a surprise that he wont like one bit. Reaching the secret house he snuck inside to see if there was someone inside, sure enough he found some ravens inside waiting for him with their swords. They were guarding a clue in the corner of the room, whatever it was could be useful to them in his mission. Yet it seems like they wont be giving him this item easily by the looks, so he's going to have to fight them in order to get to the clue. After a good hour and a half he finally got the clue from then, he wasn't lying when he said that the ravens were tougher here than in Wingdale. After getting the clue he went back to Steven Emaurri to see what he knows, once he gave it to him he had a hunch that someone was hiding from their sights.

_|Hmm if I was a gambler I'll bet that Jacob Baldovino is hiding from us, he's been doing so much trouble out here since the pirate came along. I wouldn't be surprised he got a job from the dark fellow in town, yet we don't know of his whereabouts are at the moment Daniel. This might be tricky but you might have to fight one more enemy, this time I saw some ravens near the south side of town causing trouble. Could you fight a few of them to see if you could get the clue to Baldovino, for once you do we'll be able to defeat him and clear the area. I can already see you had your encounter with some ravens, I told you they were quite fearsome indeed. Your going to have to be careful about thinking everything might be easy, trust me out here its not even the simple baddie can bring someone trouble if their guard is down. I know that will be another difficult task for a young marine, yet you wont be doing any good if you just stand there. Come on, Daniel! We're going to need those clues and so do you in that matter, go fight some ravens don't worry I'll be here waiting for you if I feel something is off.|_ Daniel went off to find some more ravens.

Walk for a few minutes he found the ravens doing some dirty work, they were quite intimidating from the looks of them. However he had to get a clue from them before they did something worse, so he took a deep breath and went to battle knowing he's about to get some good scratches. After another hour he finally got the clue they needed from them, heading back to Steven he knew they got the clue that would show them Baldovino in his hiding spot.

_|Great work, buddy! You've found the hiding spot of Jacob Baldovino, he in a tower at the end of the street its not far from here. Be careful though he is a sneaky little rat, he'll do anything to defeat his opponents. In other words I'm saying this guy is a cheating coward that doesn't play fair, however you shouldn't have to much trouble with that guy. Just done underestimate him he can do things you marines cat do, while you are gone I'll be right here making sure nothing happens secretly. Once your done with him come back to me safely now, at least I know this place is well off from that dark fiend for good. Yet it wont get done if your thinking about how to take him down. you can do that when your in his tower fighting him heavily...Just be careful ok?|_ Daniel left the area to find Jacob Baldovino in his tower.

For a little place it sure has a lot of hiding spots for baddies, so Daniel kept a look out just to make sure no one ambushed him while walking. Once he reached his tower he went inside to find his men ready for him, Baldovino was standing with them ready to inflict pain on anyone who intruded on his plans. Daniel was also ready for him however he might destroy those plans of his, after a good hour and a half he finally defeated him in his tower. Going back to Steven he wanted to tell him the good news about Baldovino, breathing a sigh of relief the street was finally cleaned up. Even though Daniel cleaned this place doesn't mean he done just yet, for there are many streets in this place that has the same problems.

_|Thanks a bunch for helping us out in this place Daniel, now that Baldovino is gone the street feel a little bit safer now. However I do have my feeling about this shadow five person out here, I know for a face that on of their henchmen might be behind all of this mess. Yet we need to focus on the other streets first my friend, you see you may have cleaned one place but there are many others. My friend Alexander Ekkrhardt is having a bit of trouble of his own now, he is in the street of Hahnenstraße that place has really gotten bad ever since that pirate came. Each street is worse than the last one so you want to be very cautious, however I'm not going to let you go there just yet Daniel. Its already night fall a swashbucklers paradise, going to fight now means you giving yourself a death sentence. Don't worry you can still get there tomorrow if you rest now, our street has a rest house you can use for tonight. So why don't you get yourself a good rest before heading out tomorrow, its in a way of saying thank you for helping me out here.|_ Daniel left to rest up and heal from his scratches.

Patrick closed the book on another chapter as he got ready for school, what will happen to Daniel is still hidden from our sights...perhaps waiting might be the best solution.


	40. Episode 39

June 3, 1800 Ambersberg

Episode 3: Trouble in Paradise! Into Hahnenstraße

Daniel was already up walking in the streets of Hahnenstraße, he needed to meet with a person named Alexander Ekkrhardt to help him out here. This place may looking amazing with its historical landmarks, however under all that is a dark trouble even he knows that can be dangerous. This isn't the place you want to get lost in one bit, so once he got to Alexander Ekkrhardt he was going to begin his mission. I can tell you that he was happy to see someone come to their aid, for there is a lot of work to do out here for the moment.

_|Oh, thank goodness! Someone came to help us out here in this street, its been getting worse ever since this pirate came along. If you ask me he scarier than any other pirates we've meet, however I don't think that he's met a marine like you. I don't know what he has planned for this small place, however if its something big its not good for anyone out here. Yet we need to get focused on finding some clues to help us in searching for him, trying to find on of his crew members is a good start for us now. First we need to fight a couple of baddies for us to find some clues, and I know that those ravens you fought earlier might help you out a bit. They might not be carrying a clue on them this time around, so you might have to also fight the Sandlings out here too. These guys are getting harder to crack so we need to do some work, don't worry I'll be making sure no one tries to ambush you while your gone.|_ Daniel left to find some of the baddies here.

Daniel didn't know what to expect out here so he went to work quickly, he found the ravens in the first part of the street. He did fight some yet he didn't finding anything they could you, so he went to the Sandlings to see what they have on them. This was going to take a bit longer since they tend to be sneaky, after almost an hour Daniel finally found something of good us to them. It looked like a strange symbol with some kind of strange number, whatever it was it might be of some help to them. So going back to the streets men Alexander Ekkrhardt he gave him the clue, however what happened next even scared him a little bit.

_|Oh dear this is a shadow five mark that a henchman carries, oh this doesn't look good for neither of us my friend. Whoever the henchman is lets us know the member of the shadow five his here, yet I wouldn't worry to much for the moment we still have time. First we need to go to some secret houses that we have here, I know of two of them to be exact they are at the ends of the street. First we should check the on one the second on to see what it holds, however be careful I don't know what to expect inside those places. You know how ambush happy those pirates are these days, however you should have no worries about that. I'll be here if anyone tries to ambush you from a distance, don't worry I can fight really well...not easily when it comes to pirates.|_ Daniel left to check on the second secret house.

Once he got there he tried to enter the place quietly, however it seems that this place is locked tighter than a jar. So he went back to Alexander Ekkrhardt to tell him the bad news, this was a bad setback he wasn't hoping for this time around.

_|Oh so its lock well I think that someone might be hiding inside that place, so make sure you take serious precaution when you go back there. However we need to get that place unlocked first my friend, you said you say a code on the door that we need to put in. Something tells me that we might have to do that for the first secret house, so you might have to fight some raven slashmen in order to get the code for the first one. I don't know if you'll be safe going to the first one, but it helps you get to the henchmen than I'm all in for it buddy. Just be careful these guys love to get the weakness out of people, make sure you give them a good fight as you find that code.|_ Daniel left to fight some ravens again.

Daniel found them causing more mischief when he got there, yet when he took one step there attention was on him. Seems that these guys are smarter than they really look from a distance, this couldn't be a more difficult challenge for Daniel. After a good hour he got the code from the first secret house, going there he put in the code that was needed to enter that place. Once he got inside he found that there were strong enemies waiting for him, plus there was more clues one the ground he needed to get for the second secret house. Right now he knew that this might get a bit ugly for him, these guys don't look like the negotiating type, after an hour and a half he got the clues. Once he got them he headed straight back to Alexander Ekkrhardt, these clues should well enough show them to the person controlling the bunch is.

_|Well done, Daniel! You've found the person behind all of this mess in this street, his name is Alex Wieland he in the second secret house hiding. I didn't even think of that guy trying to cause any harm here, he was a good friend of mine I thought I could trust him. However I learned that the sweetest people can have a dark side to him, yet you shouldn't worry about that from a marine's standpoint. I know that this isn't new for you yet we cant let him cause trouble, put in that code to the secret how to defeat my so called friend Alex Wieland. Once he's gone peace can return to this fateful little street of ours, yet I don't know if my friendship with Alex Wieland will hold up again. Forget about that you need to worry about Alex Wieland, he a sneaky devil that like to prey on peoples weak points...I wish I couldn't of caught on to that earlier.|_ Daniel left to find this Alex Wieland.

From Daniel's face he looked a bit enraged for a moment, you see you can do anything to him but breaking a trust is one place he cant stand. So in a way he was going to make it a bit personal, yet he kept his cool trying to not harm the guy. Once he found the secret house he put to code in swiftly, going inside Alex Wieland saw Daniel with a bold face that moment on. However you should be careful of this person right here, being a good trickster is a sigh of a slashmen or swashbuckler to be exact. Daniel knew that his men were nothing to sneeze at from a distance, so you knew already that this was going to be a long battle ahead of him. After a good hour he finally defeated Alex Wieland, the street was safe again from the looks of things. Daniel went back to the fellow street men Alexander Ekkrhardt to tell him the news, he was happy that this place was cleaned up however Daniel still has work to do.

_|Thanks for helping me clean this place up spotless, now that the so called friend is gone we can relax a bit out here. Yet your work is far from over Daniel I'm afraid, there's still more danger out here than you can count. My brother Marcus Ekkrhardt is in desperate need of help in the street of Im Zollhafen, that place has gotten a lot worse ever since I wrote to him a few days ago. However sending you there now would be a costly mistake my friend, since I heard its crawling with slashmen. We do have a rest house for you to sleep in for tonight, the other day your leading rank Sergeant Patricia Songmist was out her patrolling the area. It seems like they really fear her dearly along with the two other lower ranks, however it seems like there getting bolder now. Yet you can worry about that another time you need your rest now Daniel, thanks for everything you've done here we appreciate it.|_ Daniel left the area to rest for tonight.

Patrick slowly closed to on another chapter for it was time bed, what new enemies he will meet is yet to be determined...perhaps waiting might be our best answer.


	41. Episode 40

June 4, 1800 Ambersberg

Episode 4: Swashbucklers Ahead! Into Im Zollhafen

Daniel was already up ready to do another mission here in Im Zollhafen, just by the look of this place you can tell it's had better days. This place has gotten really bad now that swashbucklers are in here, if any real pirates are here Daniel knows that the next street could have more danger in there. Marcus Ekkrhardt was waiting for a marine to show up here, once Daniel arrived his heart as able to relax a bit knowing help arrived.

_|Oh, thank the stars! I thought someone would never come out here to help out, you've did a lot of work in the street my brother lives in. Oh you have to be careful in this place its really tough out here, I heard someone is giving commands in a secret street now far from here. If its true we've found one of the shadow five's workers here, we can afford them harming this peaceful place anymore. I know that your investigating the shadow five yourself, yet I wish to help you out as much as I can out here. First I noticed there is one secret house down here and three towers, something tells me that someone is hiding in that secret house. However in order to find out we need to get some clues, first we need to fight some of those Sandlings fencers that are roaming the street. I know they might have something that can lead us to that secret house, be warmed these guys are nothing to play with one bit. They are quite fearsome so make sure you have your friends with you, oh don't worry I'm going to be right here when you need me.|_ Daniel went off to find some fencers.

This place was a little bit bigger than the last street, so Daniel was careful not to get himself lost out here. Yet he was also careful not to get into a trap, for knowing pirates they like to ambush you when you lest expect it. Once he found the Sandlings he was ready to fight a couple of them, yet I think they were ready for him since they saw him coming from a few feet away. This wasn't going to be an easy battle since they were fencers, so he braced himself for a good scratching he was going to get. After a hour he finally found something on a fencer, going back Marcus Ekkrhardt he wanted to see if he knew anything about it.

_|Oh this must be the map to the secret street the baddies were taking about, wait I was wrong its a little map to a key they got on them. It does lead to the secret house that I was talking about earlier, however there is one problem...There are three towers that the key could be hiding in. It seems that we falling for there trap this time with the towers, I should have been smart knowing they would do this little trick. Well I guess there is only one thing to do now my friend, your going to have to go to all the towers to find the key. Once you get the key unlock the secret house I bet we'll find the hidden street, that's probably where most of them will be hiding. However we need to focus on the towers first, going to all the towers and try if you can get in. If its locked go to the next one to see if its open, the one that's open is probably where the key is located. You might even find the baddie working here in this street, but the head honcho is the one we are after right now. He is probably the crew member for one of the shadow five, your going to have to be careful about that I'll help you with that street. Yet for the meantime we need that key fast to get into the secret house, don't worry I know you can get this done.|_ Daniel left to check on the towers.

Walking down the street he was able to keep an eye out for trouble, he was at the first tower trying to see if he could get in. Yet it was locked so he headed down to the third tower to see if it was locked as well, his hunch was correct the tower was locked as well from the distance. That meant that the open tower was the second one to be exact, he was about to go inside to see what he could find. However before he did that he had his brigade with him just in case of trouble, as expected there were some enemies in this tower...buccaneer and a swashbuckler to be exact. Oh this wasn't going to be a an easy battle from the looks of things, Daniel going to have his work cut out for him. After an hour and a half he finally got the key from them, not only that he got the name of the person controlling this street. Going back to Marcus Ekkrhardt he wanted to know what he can make of this, once he read it he knew it was one of those ravens.

_|Oh, thanks a bunch! Now we know who's been leading this tiny little group out here, his name is Barry Darkwing he been a pain in our side for weeks. You don't know how annoying that little bird is to us, however I wouldn't be too cocky around his brother Quincy Darkwing that's in the secret street. I have a hunch that Quincy has been the one controlling most of the stuff here, so I bet he's in the secret street letting his brother do his dirty work. Yet lets get back to Barry he isn't a pushover either so be careful with him, you never know when he's going to backstab you in a battle. He cheats so make sure your buddies know how to deal with him, once he's gone we can finally get some rest out here. Use this key to open the secret house down the street from here, once you defeat him then we can get to his brother Quincy...be careful now you have a good bit of scratches on you.|_ Daniel left the area to find the secret house.

Daniel knew he had gotten banged up in battles here, however one time he saw his father with cuts and bruises when he was a marine. Most of Seala's marines will tell you that your getting a days work in, so after a good nights rest he'll be better for the next day ahead of him. Once he got to the secret house he put the key in to open it, once he got inside they saw Barry with a couple of men with him. This wasn't going to be easy one bit, those two brothers really like to attack you twice when your not looking. However Daniel has to stay focus in order to beat him, don't be fooled by his silly look Barry Darkwing is know for being a good fighter along with his brother. After a hour and a half Daniel was able to defeat him, he did cheat a lot so he will expect it even worse from his brother. Going back to Marcus Ekkrhardt he told him the good news, Marcus was quite relieved knowing that he was gone from the picture. Yet they weren't done with there quest just yet I'm afraid, now that Barry is gone all they have to deal with now is that no good Quincy...and trust me Quincy us far more merciless than Barry is.

_|Thanks for everything you have done for us out here Daniel, now that this street is clear I can rest a little bit easier. Yet your work here is not don't quite yet I'm said to say, there is one street that has gotten hit so hard its dangerous. Well I'll offer my assistance there with you in the street of Am Leystapel, trust me that place is crawling with swashbucklers everywhere it would be impossible to do it alone. It would also be impossible to sent you there since its already sunset now, it would be a ambushing mayhem is your went there in your condition. Your all banged up you'll make a easy target for a swashbuckler, and that's something that I'll hate to watch when someone gets killed by one of those guys. Don't worry in this street we have a resting area here, the nurses can help you with those nasty cuts and bruises. Well I'm going to rest up myself I'm a bit worn out since helping you out here, I'll be in tip top shape tomorrow come time to help you with Am Leystapel. Well you better head off to get some good rest you've earned it tonight, and thank you for helping my brother out as well it's great to have met you buddy.|_ Daniel left the area to rest up from his injuries.

Patrick closed the book on another chapter as he left for school, what will happen in his fight with Quincy is yet to be seen...perhaps waiting might be our only option.


	42. Episode 41

June 5, 1800 Ambersberg

Episode 5: Dangers Ahead! In the streets of Am Leystapel

Daniel was already up in the rugged streets of Am Leystapel, this places wasn't for the faint of heart if your not brave enough. This place is excellent for swashbucklers to plan where there going to ambush, so its best to never turn your back out here. He was going to meet Marcus Ekkrhardt out here, there was a lot of work to do to clean this street up. Once he got to him then they can begin the work, Quincy was hidden somewhere near the industrial place in the back. Looks like they'll need some keys to unlock the place to get there, however this wasn't too much of a challenge for Daniel.

_|Great, you've made it! Now we can get down to business out here with Quincy, he hiding in one of the work buildings in the third quarter of the street. Yet in order to get there we need some keys to get to him, you see there are three gates keeping us from getting to him. However I think we can get the job done out here with a marine, first we got to get the first key to the first gate. Yet we cant get to them if we don't know where it is located buddy, this is where your going to start off Daniel I saw some Sandling Slashmen not far from here. I bet they have some kind of clue that can help us out, you might have to fight a few to get something from them. I bet that have a little sheet where they write the locations down, if you can get that it will make it a bit easier for us. However I know they wont be carrying the whole letter, so we might have to fight people in different section to do it. Yet I see that you'll have no problem dealing with them, don't worry I'll be here if someone tries to ambush you.|_ Daniele left the area to find some Sandling Slashmen.

This place was huge it could be a problem for Daniel in the long run, first he needed to find where the Sandlings were at the time. He felt a little uneasy with not being able to find them in this place, they must be hiding waiting to ambush him soon. Just as he took one step a Sandling came out of nowhere, Daniel got startled easy when they jumped out. Now that he's found them he going to have to fight them, these slashmen do give him a hard time so it might take a while to defeat them. After a hour and a half Daniel was able to find something on them. Going back to Marcus Ekkrhardt he gave him this tiny paper, he wasn't happy with the results they got. Yet he knew that they wouldn't be holding the whole, however for them its a good start to be exact.

_|Well you didn't give me the whole map all together Daniel, yet we'll be able to get to the first secret house in this street. I see that the first one is not far from my spot buddy, I bet that's where the first key is located. Once we get that key I'll be able to sneak ahead to the next section, then we can get to work on the second gate we have. Oh lets not get ahead of ourselves when it comes to secret houses, they can hold any danger inside of them my friend. So when you go inside take caution for they can have fighters inside them, but for the meantime you got to go to the secret house now Daniel.|_ Daniel left the area to find the first secret house.

Knowing that the Sandlings came at him fast the secret house is no difference, whatever could be in there he know will not be friendly at all. Once he got to the secret house he made sure everyone was ready for a tough battle, when he went inside he saw fighters ready for him with speed. Going inside he saw them all read for a fight with their blades in hand, there was no time for him to think about why he doesn't like to do this job... he has some fighting to get to. After a good hour he finally got the key from the first secret house, with the key he went to the gate to unlock it quickly so they can move ahead with the mission. Once the gate was unlocked Marcus Ekkrhardt moved swiftly to the second gate, when Daniel got to the second gate he saw strange marking on this one. Something tells me that there is a combination to this gate they'll need, they know its in the second secret house...the only question now is where?

_|Well now that the first one is taken care of we need to focus on the second one, yes I know there is a combination that is needed for this gate. We just need to find the second piece to the secret house, I saw a couple of ravens down the street not far from my spot Daniel. I know that one of them might have the second piece were looking for, remember though you might not find it on one of them easily. So you might have to fight a couple before you find that second piece of the map, don't worry I'm sure that you can handle this job just fine. Once you get the second piece come back to me and I'll tell you where to look, then we'll have one more before we get to that no good Quincy Darkwing. However first need to get that second piece of that map quickly, go on Daniel I'll make sure no one tries to harm you.|_ Daniel left the are to find some ravens.

This place was quite huge for a small little street so he has to be careful, it was already noon so they were getting a lot of work in for the time being. Just because there ravens doesn't mean they wont tough at all, these weren't the Wingdale ravens for sure by their health. Trying to find an easy way through these guys will get you hurt, once he got to another corner he felt someone bad was going to happen again. This time he went running to see if he could surprise theme, unfortunately it didn't work they were already ready for him. Yet there wasn't the time to think about the whole matter of things, after a good hour and a half he finally found the second piece of the paper. Going back to his buddy Marcus Ekkrhardt he gave him the paper piece, sure enough this was the location of the second secret house. Now with this found all they have to do is find the secret house, that should be a problem for them right now in there moment.

_|Now that we have the second piece we can get to the next secret house, I bet that's were will find the combination to this gate. Once we get this thing unlocked then we'll be one gate away from Quincy Darkwing himself, I cant wait for that guy to be gone from this street once and for all. However lets not get ahead of ourselves about the second secret house Daniel, those enemies will not take kindly to you entering the secret house this time around. Just be careful when you do venture into this one my friend, I have a feeling someone here really wants you dead and gone from this place. Don't worry though I shall make sure no one tries to harm you buddy, I'll meet you at the third gate one you get the combination to the second gate.|_ Daniel left the area to get to the second secret house.

Daniel took the words of Marcus Ekkrhardt really seriously, since there was a shadow five member out here this might not go well. This place can really can bring your end if your not careful about ambushes, luckily with his brigade that she settle the playing field for the moment. Getting to the second secret house Daniel knew he might get ambushed really quickly, yet he went inside slowly to investigate the matter here. Sure enough he nearly got cut with a blade coming his way, these were slashmen so this was going to take a while to finish this fight. After an hour he got the combination for the second gate quickly. yet that however wasn't the only thing he found in this place. A small piece of paper fell on the ground as he looked at the code, he was still a young marine so he didn't understand the language of Ambersberg much. Going back to the second gate he wanted to see if Marcus Ekkrhardt knew this, yet before he did that he unlock the gate then he gave him the paper. Once he got it he literally jumped for joy with happiness that moment on, something tells me that they might have found something important.

_|Great work my friend your doing quite well for a young marine, this piece of paper is the location of the last secret house. That's where the last key is once you get it unlock it quickly, then I'll meet you in the industrial area for the battle with Quincy. That will be tough so make sure you have your friends with you, however like I said lets not get ahead of ourselves for one second. Even though we have to deal with Quincy the henchman can do a good bit of damage to you, once you handle them there will be no one to protect Quincy Darkwing. You just get to that secret house to get that key now, don't worry I'll make sure no one follows you there.|_ Daniel left the area to get to the third secret house.

It wasn't far from Marcus Ekkrhardt at all just a couple of feet away, reaching the place he quickly went inside to take care of this matter. After a good hour he was finally able to get the key to the final gate, going back to Marcus Ekkrhardt he unlocked the gate to the industrial area at last. They both went inside to get ready for the final confrontation with the Darkwing brothers, this wasn't going to be easy since they are slashmen. Yet since they defeated Barry this gave them an another battle with Quincy, however for the moment they wanted to get him out of here fast. Daniel went inside building secretly to find Quincy standing with some men, he wasn't too pleased to a marine in the building wanting to find him. Quincy knew that this person beat his brother Barry so he does have a grudge, Daniel has to be careful of this guy for he is a slashmen. From the looks of things this was going to be a long battle after all, so he'd better think of a way to deal with him fast. After a good hour he finally defeated Quincy at last out here now this place is safe, Marcus Ekkrhardt was happy that this place was cleaned up from top to bottom. Yet even he knows that Daniel's work isn't done just yet I'm afraid, he still has a good bit of work to do out here in Ambersberg.

_|Great work, Daniel! Now this place is cleaned up we'll be able to sleep well knowing this guy is gone, you did a good service for us getting rid of Quincy for us. Yet your work isn't done just yet there are still many streets here, trust me if this shadow five member is out here were still in deep trouble. I know that my friend is in need of assistance in Siegburger Straße, his name is Malcolm Walahfried he said that they place has been robbed countless times. Those fighters are tough so you might want to be careful in those parts, I'll bet you'll meet a higher rank up there in your journey. Yet I will not send you there right now buddy its too dangerous, besides its already night fall you'll get destroyed by those slashmen. You've gotten a lot of bruises on you today good sign of hard work, there is a rest house out here for you to sleep at tonight. Tomorrow you'll be ready to go inside Siegburger Straße then, thanks for everything you did out here we are forever grateful.|_ Daniel left the area to rest from his injuries.

Patrick closed the book on another chapter since it was time for school, what will happen to Daniel is yet to be determined...perhaps waiting might be our best solution now.


End file.
